Twice Over
by KitKat001
Summary: Prequel to Between Us. Fred and George’s first year, filled with tricks, trouble, Mrs Norris, limegreen hair, and some new strange goingson... a totally different view! Don’t have to read Between Us to understand
1. A Train Ride and A Strange Kid

Twice Over 

Description: Prequel to Between Us. Fred and George's first year, filled with tricks, trouble, Mrs Norris, lime-green hair, friendship, loss, mirror images- Stop me there. A totally different view, PG for now. (Don't have to read Between Us to understand)

Rated: PG for now…

…………………………

I couldn't help liking writing Between Us so much, and I began thinking, what happened before that? Well here is your mini series by me: the twins through the ages. I'm beginning my research from when the Harry Potter books started, but right now I'm on year one. The cute trouble-making monsters of children-… I mean, the twins, are eleven and excited to find out what happens when they mix Hogwarts with trouble!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. Sucks, don't it?

………………………

Chapter 1- A train ride and a strange kid

"I am telling you Fred, I don't think I've ever been this nervous…" George said as he lowered his shaking hands and struggling to do up the old suitcase, passed down to him by his brothers.

Fred couldn't think of anything to say to his brother. "Stupid Percy will be ruling us around without Charlie or Bill to stop him…" He said quietly.

George looked up and saw his little brother, standing in the doorway. "You take care of Ginny, ickle Ronniekins." George said. "Make sure the Burrow doesn't rest prank-less."

Ron nodded and strung a couple words together that the twins couldn't make out.

"Okay, you set?" Fred asked his brother.

"I think so…" George said, scanning the room.

"You'll be joining us in about two years, Ron." Fred said.

"Ginny in three." George piped in.

Ron nodded. "I- wants to go to- Hoggywart."

"Hogwarts, ickle Ronniekins." George corrected, messing up his younger brothers hair.

"I don't like the name I-Icky Ronny-…." Ron said.

Fred laughed and then grabbed George, dragging him down the stairs along with him, suitcases in hand. They reached the kitchen and looked around, seeing their mother working over the counter.

"I'm making you two sandwiches…" Molly Weasley said, not even having to look up to see that they were there.

Fred and George made a disgusted face behind their mothers back.

"Stop complaining, they're good for you." Molly said, turning to face them and placing her hands on her hips, looking down at them and frowning.

"We weren't making no complaints, mum!" George said defensively.

Molly shoved the sandwiches wrapped in their foil, into her son's hands. She turned and began stirring the soup on the stove. She stopped and turned to them again.

"Here it comes…" Fred whispered.

"No tricks, no hurting people, no beating people up- and yes George, it is the same thing so don't try that, 'you never said no beating them up' –no punching, kicking, back-talking, don't be curious, don't make kids cry, and- yes, making kids cry does include teasing. Get good grades, be proper, make your father and I proud." Mrs. Weasley said, ticking them off with her fingers.

Fred leaned over, "She never said no-…"

"AND DEFINATLEY NO PRANKS!" Molly snapped.

Fred's shoulders fell.

"Your taking a boy's dreams away mother, your cutting me deep just now. Cutting me deep." George repeated, putting a hand dramatically over his heart, and Fred began sniffling and pretending to cry on George's shoulder.

"BOYS!" Molly hollered.

They straightened up and identical grins spread across their face.

"Sorry mum." They said together.

"Good." She said, turning around again.

"Boys," Arthur Weasley, their redheaded father called. "Get your bags in the car."

Molly put one of her hands on each of their shoulders and spun them around. "No making mischief or I WILL hear about it. I really don't want to send you both a howler." She said.

They both nodded and left. As soon as they tugged their suitcases into the back of their old car, they clapped hands together.

"She never said if we understood," George said happily.

"No, she didn't!" Fred replied with an equally large grin.

George nodded. "So she meant all that for in the car?" George asked.

"It's how I understood it." Fred smiled.

George laughed. "All right, we wont do any pranks while dad's driving us."

The two got in the car and sat with their hands on their laps, silently, acting like perfect children. Percy slid into the front seat and then Arthur got into the drivers seat.

"Why aren't we using magic?" George asked.

"We're going into a muggle area to get onto our train… we need to look and act like muggles." Arthur answered.

"So… wont people think we're weird if we bring in this owl, dad?" Fred asked, pointing to Errol their dumb old owl.

Arthur shook his head. "They might glance, but a lot of Wizards and Witches will be bringing their owls, toads and cats, so it wont matter."

The twins exchanged a nervous glance and Percy sniffed. "That owl's a nuisance. So is Scabbers." He said, glancing at his rat in its small box, squeaking and scurrying about wildly.

Fred and George both coughed over a laugh, and Arthur brought the car to a halt in a parking spot outside the station. The four made their way to platform nine, and Fred and George were about to load on train number nine. Arthur shot out a hand to stop them.

"Whatsit, dad?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" George echoed.

Arthur gave his boys a smile. "You wont be going on that train."

"Yeah, we will, dad! It's platform nine and three quarters!" Fred said loudly.

A couple of people glanced over.

Arthur grinned and put a finger to his lips.

George nodded. "We load on train nine, in a three-quarter turn." He told his father, trying to find out which way he turned his body was a three-quarter turn.

Percy sighed with frustration. "No, we go on the actual platform, 9 ¾."

Arthur nodded. "Your brother is right."

"Are you sure they're smart enough for Hogwarts?" Percy voiced, sounding proper and technical.

Arthur put a hand on each of the boy's shoulders. "I'm sure you will do fine, boys. Follow Percy when you get in there." He said.

"In where?" Asked George.

"Across the platform?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Arthur said. "You run right at the wall in between platform nine and ten."

"Oh, so it opens like Diagon Alley?" Asked George, who had been there millions of times before.

"Nope, you just go straight through." Arthur said.

Fred shook his head sadly and looked to George. "Our old man has finally lost his mind."

George looked shocked at his father and placed a chubby hand on his shoulder. "It's all right dad, we were expecting this and we've planned how to handle it-…"

"Fred, George, we're going to miss the train. Tell them to stop goofing off, dad." Percy complained as he fixed his horn-rimmed glasses.

Arthur gave Fred and George each a kiss on the forehead, which they both tried to rub off with their palm at the same time. He then messed the twin's hair and patted Percy on the shoulder.

"Go through to show them how." Arthur said to Percy.

Percy then pushed his cart ahead of him, going at a light jog, straight through the passageway.

"You're turns boys. One after the other." Arthur said.

George felt Fred's hand push him forward.

"Go on George!" Fred urged.

George licked his lips and then moved his small legs into a run, trying to keep his cart steady, and closing his eyes. He felt a cold whooshing sensation, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the familiar face of Percy, frowning down at him and rolling his eyes.

George shot his brother a grin and heard Fred come up behind him. George finally realized where he was, and looked to the large black and old-fashioned train, gasping.

"Look at this!" Fred said, staring at the train.

"Amazing…" George whispered.

Percy huffed. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. Sight seeing is over you two, I'm watching you two so you don't sabotage the Hogwarts Express." He scolded.

"Why would we?" Fred snapped.

George pushed out his bottom lip into a frown and blew his red hair out of his eyes. "Yeah! Why would we do that to a train that would take us to an awesome school full of-…"

"Learning," Fred helped out.

"Learning, possibilities. And it will get us away from you." George said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, crab apple." Fred answered back.

"How childish can you get?" Percy said more to himself.

Fred and George exchanged glances and then followed Percy onto the train, struggling with their bags.

"Find a compartment." Percy ordered, leaving down the hall.

"What's gotten into him?" George asked, watching his brother leave out of sight.

"He wants to get away as fast as he can." Fred answered.

George nodded to show he understood, and the two set down the corridor. They opened a compartment and older boys that looked to be about year six, were sitting there in green robes. They all looked over at the twins and smiled menacingly at the two redheads.

"Weasley's." Said one of them.

"Know what this means." Another said.

They all raised their wands and shot green flashes of light at the twins, and the two ran out of the compartment with their arms over their heads.

"Looks like that one isn't going to be ours." Fred said.

George scrunched up his face in concentration and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked, noticing his brother.

George opened his eyes. "Making a mental note to prank them when I get the chance."

"Good idea." Fred said.

The two walked further down the hall and George looked into a compartment window. "Doesn't look like anyone's in here." George said, opening the door of the compartment.

The two walked in and saw a small boy with brown skin and stringy dread-lock hair, looking at them with dark black-brown eyes. They walked towards the exit of the compartment, afraid the boy would start yelling spells at them like the others did, but instead, this boy just stared.

"Um… Hello…" Said George.

The boy still stared.

"Can we sit down in here?" Fred asked.

The boy nodded.

The twins brought their luggage in and lifted it into the compartments, sitting together on the seat across from the boy. The boy's mouth dropped slowly open as he started at the two, and you could hear the wheels rolling across the track.

George coughed nervously. "Um-… We are Fred and George Weasley… well, I'm George," He said, pointing to himself, "And this is Fred." He motioned to his brother.

The boy still only stared.

Fred leaned over to look in the window at his reflection. He saw nothing out-of-the-ordinary on his face, so he leaned back and stared straight back at the boy. "Who're you?" He asked.

The boy still stared.

Fred shrugged at George and said, "I wonder if he understands us…"

"Don't say that out loud." George whispered back.

The two took out some idea's for made-up candies and pointed at different idea's nodding and conversing only a bit, feeling a bit uneasy as the boy stared at them. George shifted his weight and looked up at the boy who was still intently staring at them, his mouth gaping open.

A woman opened the compartment door pushing a trolley of candies. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked.

The boy jumped up and bought an armful of bertie-botts every-flavour-beans, putting them beside him.

"Any for you two?" The woman asked.

Fred and George shook their heads. They had no money for that sort of thing.

"No thank you." George said.

"Yeah, no thanks." Fred answered.

The lady nodded and closed the door, and they could hear the trolley's wheels squeaking down the hallway. Now it was Fred and George's turns to stare at the boy, who was now happily chomping into a handful of beans, swinging his legs and looking at the box.

"These are my favourite." The boy said.

Fred and George felt their jaws drop. The boy had _talked_.

The boy looked up and began laughing, falling onto the ground and clutching his sides, laughing hysterically.

"Are you um-… mad?" Fred asked.

George shot his brother a glance.

"Sorry, I mean, are you uh…? Crazy?" Fred asked.

"Fred…" George said quietly.

The boy looked up from his spot on the ground and then climbed back onto the seat. "Sorry," He said, "Lee Jordan's the name. I was just playing a tiny prank on you… it's hard to keep a straight face that long, you know. Sorry if you're not the joking sort." He said, grabbing another box of every-flavour beans.

Fred and George both stood up extremely quickly and chorused, "Not the joking sort? You've got to be kidding us!"

The boy, Lee, didn't look like he was expecting such an outburst and he jumped, scattering beans everywhere.

George picked one out of his hair. "You are looking at the two biggest pranksters who will ever be known to Hogwarts, Lee, is it?"

"Yes." Lee answered.

Fred smiled. "Well, Lee, we will be the biggest trouble-makers, our name shall be known!"

Lee smiled. "Not if I can get my name known first."

George and Fred both looked at each other.

"Know what I was thinking Fred?" George asked.

Fred nodded. "Yes, but enlighten me anyways."

George smiled. "Three heads are better than one."

"Six eyes, better than four." Fred implied.

George and Fred both stuck out a hand. "Lee, we would be happy doing business with you."

Lee raised an eyebrow and stared up at the two boys. He smiled, and took each of their hands, shaking them firmly. The twins sat down and smiled.

"So um…" Lee said after a bit of silence, "Does this mean that we're friends?" He asked shyly.

The twins burst out in laughter and Lee jumped back slightly.

"Of course it does!" George said.

"Unless," Fred said as he and his brother stopped laugh abruptly, "You don't want to be…"

Lee shook his head and his eyes went wide. "No, no I do!" Lee said quickly and defensively. "It's just… I've never really had friends before."

Fred and George looked at each other. "Why not?"

"Well," Lee said a bit more quietly, "No one really liked how I was loud and liked jokes and um-… well…" He trailed off a bit.

"What?" The twins asked.

"I sort of lived around a lot of light-skinned people, and well, they didn't really like how different I was… and now you're not going to, are you?" Lee asked, looking near to tears.

The twins shook their heads.

"No, we don't care about that sort of thing!" Said George.

Fred nodded. "And we like being loud, funny and obnoxious, so there are no worries there!"

George nodded and smiled at Lee's face as his eyes filled with hope once again.

"Really?" Lee asked.

"Yeah!" The twins said together.

Lee grabbed another box of every-flavour beans. "Want some? I can't eat all of them on my own." He said.

The twins shrugged and each took a box, and they all popped one into their mouth.

"Blech! Dirt!" Fred said.

Lee laughed. "I got lemon… it isn't bad."

George smiled. "Strawberry, for me!" He said.

All three of them laughed and popped another bean into their mouths, shouting out the different flavours and laughing.

………………………………

………………………………………

………………………………………………

………………………………………

………………………………

Okay, so it was rocky at the very starting, but I think I did really good near the end for a first chapter. I'm never good at first chapters, it's my ultra-weakness, so if you liked this, then you know it can only get better. I really liked the way they met Lee, I can imagine that Lee was adorable when he was little! AWW! Anyways, please review and tell me if you like it so far.

-Kit


	2. Hogwarts

Twice Over 

All right, I know I was rough on the first chapter, so I hope to make this one better for your enjoyment! Yahoo! Anyways, tell me how I'm doing if you want… I want you to… but it doesn't matter what I want, now does it? I get to make the plot of this fic, so why should I want more than I have? … I'll stop rambling now … it's the only thing that keeps me sane, though… but you've nothing to worry about.

Thanks to all of reviewers from my last chapter of Bitter Sweet: _valentineshater, CrazyTalk32, sunnysweetie, Lauren, Angel du la Luna, evahyoung (and yes, fire red shag is a red shag- as in the type of hair),_ and_ Jagged Epiphany_!

Thanks to _Kissed-Bright Red_ for reviewing to 'Lets Talk About Wizards' and 'Between Us'. As well thanks to _Oreo-line, Jagged Epiphany_ and _ArtemisiaQuill_ for reading 'Lets Talk About Wizards'!

Shout outs to reviewers from the first chapter of Twice Over:

Calypso: ::waves back:: I loved your review and I'm glad you liked the first chapter, they are always rough ground for me.

Sunnysweetie- I'm glad you like it so far, cant wait to see your review this chapter!

Tikvah Ariel-you are totally right about the Ron thing, I bet he could speak a bit better, but I don't have a younger sibling so you know… but it IS Ron, so you never know! LOL, I say 'whatsit' a lot, it's just a version of my own slang. Lol, I thought it'd be cool to have the twins say it. As for Molly not coming to the train station, I figured she would have her hands full with Ginny and Ron and not be able to. It just made things easier. Thanks for the advice and I hope you read this chapter!

Lauren- thanks for sticking with me, you always have the nicest things to say! ::hugs Lauren and runs to computer:: I hope you like this chapter!

Jagged Epiphany: thanks so much for reading, it means a ton to me to have someone as experienced in writing as you to read my stuff and help me out, and maybe even actually like it! Love your stories, and yay, you updated!

CrazyTalk32- hehehe I know, silly Fred, dirt flavour is the best! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I always love to hear from you!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue.

…………………………

Chapter 2- Hogwarts

A great and burly man, with a husky body and large brown beard covering his face, grunted as he saw the students pile out from the train. His beetle black eyes warmly searched the crowd.

"Firs' years!" He yelled.

"Hello, Hagrid." Said a Griffindor, passing by.

Hagrid lifted a hand as the boy passed and then looked at the group of first years slowly crowding around him.

"Follow me, firs' years! Follow me!" He called, leading the trembling students to the boats. A rumble of thunder crashed overhead and Fred, George and Lee climbed into a boat together.

Their stomachs rumbled from hunger, even though they had eaten only a while ago. They figured it was a mix of nerves and too many sweets. The boat slowly started moving by itself across the lake, following Hagrid's boat. All the students could see of Hagrid was the back of his head, a wild mess of brown and stringy hair.

"You'll see yer firs' look of Hogwarts as we pass this 'ere Forest…" They heard Hagrid call.

In only a couple moments, the students in the boats took a sharp intake of air, as they saw the castle stand in the dead of the night in all its glory, the windows glowing with a strange aurora, the sky a murky grey of paint behind it. In another flash of lightning, rain began to fall around the students.

George exchanged looks with his brother, and they both turned to Lee's face, his mouth hanging open like the moment they first met him. He seemed at a loss for words and the twins winked at him.

"That's the place that will know our names." George said.

Fred nodded. "We can't leave them without a good show."

Lee managed a smile. "I wont let you down." He said.

"We never expected less." The twins said together.

They shuddered as the cold rain soaked through their robes. As the boat slowed to a stop and they climbed out, the castle seemed so much bigger than when they had seen it from a distance. Its stone walls loomed over them as the rain fell, sliding down the stone.

Making their way inside, they met a straight-faced teacher, who managed a small and very thin smile.

"Students, welcome to Hogwarts. Beyond these doors is the great hall. There you will meet the rest of the students, which I'm sure some of you are familiar with a few of them. You will wait for your name to be called, and then place the 'Sorting Hat' atop your head. He will sort you in the house that serves you best, and that House's members will become like your family. You will eat with your house, attend classes with your house, sleep in the same Dormitories as your house, and in your free time, you will spend it mostly in your house common room.

So, wait here for me to come back and get you all. While I'm gone, try to smarten yourselves up a bit." The Woman said.

She left and George looked at Fred and Lee. "So what exactly is this hat thing?" He asked.

Lee stood on tiptoe to try to see over the heads of the crowd of nervous students. "I've heard it's a talking hat… who see's into your mind." He said.

"Sounds a bit-… freaky to me." Fred said.

George nodded. "You know what mum says, Fred-…"

"Never trust anything that you can't see where it keeps its brain." They said together.

Lee laughed.

Fred and Lee talked about different sayings, and George tried to listen, but his stomach wouldn't let him stay on topic for too long, and he found himself looking around and exploring the crowd of people. He tried to keep his nerves down, telling his stomach to stop letting the fairies jump around, but it was no use.

"You stupid little half-blood. I've seen frogs that look better than you."

George turned around to see who said that and saw a group of boys, most of them very large-set, speaking to a short girl wearing low pigtails, her hair wet and messy. Looking at her made George's stomach jump and made him feel even stranger than he had before, so he shoved it out of the way and stayed silent.

He watched the girl, her cheeks growing a rosy red, and her eyes blinking furiously. She had nothing to say back… why wouldn't she say anything?

"Bet you've never seen people like me before, you stupid bit-…" One of the large boy's who looked to be a leader began.

George stepped in front of the girl and gave a smile. "Sure, we've seen people like you, before… but we had to pay admission." George answered, giving the boys a cocky smile.

They glared and walked away, and George turned to her. "Hi… George Weasley." He said, sticking out his hand and introducing himself.

The girl gave him a hesitant look and then lightly took his hand. "Hi. Next time, don't help me." She said, releasing his hand and giving him a dark look.

"Um-…" George seemed at a loss for words.

The girl raised her eyebrows at him and began to walk away from him.

"Hey!" George called.

The girl turned.

"I didn't catch your name." He said.

The girl only gave a small smile. "I didn't give it." She said. Then she walked deep into the crowd of people, becoming another lost face.

……………………

Alicia watched the boy's turn away from her, and the tall redhead in front of her turned and gave her a warm smile. She felt her stomach drop at the sight of more people, walking away and thinking that she couldn't handle them and had to have someone save her from their taunts… again. She tried to fix her brown-red hair as it hung loosely in wet pigtails by her shoulders.

She allowed her chocolate-brown eyes to lock with his caramel tinted ones, which smiled down at her like his lopsided grin. She looked at his red hair, she had to admit she had never seen such a good-looking redhead in her life, the colour worked well with his pale face and freckled cheeks.

"Hi…" The boy said, almost sounding like he was wondering if he could talk to her. He stuck out a hand and then said, "George Weasley."

Alicia looked at his hand and couldn't resist taking it. She did owe him thanks. "Hi." She said. Then she felt her anger at knowing another group of bullies thought she couldn't handle teasing, and anger kicked in again. She looked up at him and gave him a testing look. "Next time, don't help me."

The boy, who seemed to be named George, looked like he didn't have anything to say. "Um…" He said slowly.

Alicia decided to save him some trouble and raised her eyebrows at him, turning and beginning to head towards the crowd.

"Hey!" He shouted to her.

Alicia froze and slowly turned around.

"I didn't catch your name." George said.

She couldn't resist smiling at how silly this boy was being. "I didn't give it." She answered simply. To avoid him calling her back again, she quickly headed into the crowd getting lost in the midst of people.

Alicia manoeuvred through the people and came out the other side of the large group of people, hoping to get away from all the commotion. She was terribly shy. She glanced at the large doors as they loomed over her. She closed her eyes and wished that when she opened them, the doors would be open and she wouldn't have to be alone in the corner with no one to talk to.

She opened her eyes.

Brown eyes stared back.

"AH!" Alicia yelped and fell over.

"Are you all right? I didn't mean to startle you…" The girl said.

Alicia couldn't get a good glimpse of the girl because all she saw next was deep brown curls and locks of hair in her face as the girl helped her up. Alicia straightened out her skirt and touched a hand to her forehead, waiting for her vision to correct itself.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw a girl with sweet coca skin, a perfect face, curves that a model would die for, and bouncy locks of dark brown hair. She was jealously beautiful, and Alicia was prepared for what was going to happen: This popular, beautiful girl was going to start making fun of her.

"I saw you alone over here and I was wondering if you were feeling okay." The girl said.

Alicia blinked. "You uh?"

"Oh… how rude of me!" She said in a bit of a snappy tone. She then sweetly smiled and said, "I'm Angelina Johnson."

"Oh, I'm uh-…." Alicia couldn't seem to find her voice.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm um… Alicia Spinnet!" Alicia said quickly, feeling her face grow hot.

Angelina smiled.

They were silent for a moment, and Alicia felt awkward. This girl came up to talk to her, and she had nothing interesting to say. She wondered if she should introduce herself again, but the girl broke the silence.

"Hey, um… I don't know anyone here. Do you want to be my friend?" She asked.

Alicia smiled. This girl was certainly straight forward, and if she wasn't so nice then maybe Alicia would have hated her perfect body and perfect looks, but she couldn't bring herself to hate her.

"Yeah! I mean, um… sure." Alicia said, excited at first and then trying to act cool.

Angelina laughed. "Good. So… what house you think you'll be in?" She asked.

Alicia shrugged. "My dad was the Wizard in the family and my mom didn't approve. He became a businessman and he doesn't use magic, so it was a real shock when we got my letter. My mom was furious, and my dad is always away on business trips, so I didn't get a chance to learn anything about the magic world. I don't even know what the houses are…" She said. That was the most she had said in a while, and it felt good to be able to talk to someone.

"Oh!" Angelina exclaimed. "Well that's simple then, I can tell you and you can decide which one you'd prefer, right now. Okay, there's Slytherin, and all bad wizards have come from there, including you-know-who, and their logo is a snake. Um… there's ravenclaw and their logo is a Hippogriff I'm pretty sure. They are all the smart and wise people, really. Huffelpuff is for the others and the sweet, kind and quiet people, and their logo is a Badger. Then, there is my favourite!" Angelina continued, "I personally hope that I will be in it. It is Griffindor. Our- I mean their, logo is a Lion, and they are for the brave and stuff like that. They have red robes; it's their main colour. Oh yeah, and Huffelpuff is yellow, Slytherin is Green, and Ravenclaw is blue."

Alicia's mouth dropped. "Um, well I guess I wouldn't mind being in any of them, except Slytherin, it doesn't sound like the greatest. I'd say that I guess I like Griffindor, but I most likely will be put in Huffelpuff, because I'm shy and I don't really belong anywhere."

Angelina laughed. "Nonsense! Well I hope we're both in Griffindor."

Alicia smiled. "Um, sorry, but I don't know who you mean by you-know-who." She said.

"What? Who?" Angelina asked.

"You-know-who." Alicia said again.

Angelina cocked her head to the side. "No… I don't know who."

"No, I mean, you-know-who." Alicia said.

"What?"

"I don't know who!"

"Who is what-now?"

Alicia sighed. "You said something about Slytherin having you-know-who come from it. I don't know who, you-know-who is, because I don't know who is you-know-who."

"Oh! You-know-who! Yeah, I know who." Angelina said.

"I don't know who you-know-who is." Alicia said.

"Oh, you don't know who you-know-who is and you want to know who?" Angelina asked.

Alicia thought hard. "I think…"

"Well you know who. Its you-know-who." Angelina said. "Famous you-know-who."

"I'm afraid I don't know who." Alicia said.

"Starts with a V…" Angelina hinted.

Alicia shook her head.

"Evil wizard, by the name of… Volde, with a mort on the end." Angelina whispered.

"What? Voldemor-…"

Alicia began but was cut off by Angelina's hand over her mouth.

"Yeah." Angelina said.

"What's so big about him?" Alicia asked.

Angelina stared at her. "You really don't know a lot! Well, he was the most evil wizard known, and is still at large… well at least I and a bunch of other people believe, although, some people refuse to think that he is still alive." She explained.

The Great Hall's doors swung open and the teacher was back.

"Students, follow me!" She called.

A wave of students followed her in the Great Hall, trembling under the thought that in the next few minutes, their destiny would be formed by simply placing a hat atop their head.

Alicia followed in a straight line, trying to keep the eyes of the prying students off of her. She stopped in the line, and a great man with a long white beard that could go around the room and back again, was smiling at them behind half-moon glasses, with shimmering blue eyes and wrinkles of happiness flowing freely across his face.

"Welcome! Welcome back, and welcome here for the first time, students and newly formed students of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those who don't know, I am the headmaster of this school, Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore greeted, his eyes wandering around. "Its lovely to see so many familiar faces, and so many new faces. I'm sure that your minds are all ready for shaping, or at least roasting on a piping hot stick for some of those who hang around Mountain Trolls!"

There was a rumble of laughter, but after hearing that, Alicia felt more sick than she had before.

"Without further moments delay, I introduce to you, the lovely, the magnificent, the absolute finest-…" Dumbledore began but after hearing McGonagol clear her throat, he nodded in thanks at her reminding that they must be getting on with things, "hat ever seen here or anywhere else!"

"Hear-hear!" A short man who was sitting on stacks of books said, raising an empty glass.

"The sorting hat!" Dumbledore concluded. From behind him, he took a ratty old-looking hat. It was a fading-black with a couple stitched breaks, and one very fine outlined one through the middle that overlapped.

Dumbledore placed the hat on a old wooden stool that sat in front of all the students, and stepped away, going to sit in a large chair that seemed the 'head-chair' of the teachers table, that was situated in the exact centre.

The hat seemed to move by itself, and when Alicia looked closer, she realized that in fact, it was moving by itself. With McGonagol standing close to the stool, a large scroll in her hand, the hat seemed to be becoming alive, stretching and moving the overlapping parts of it that now looked like eyes, and the very fine outlined break seemed to be its mouth.

"Oh, Alicia! Look!" Angelina said, grasping the fabric off the arm of her friend's robes.

Alicia could only nod at the sight before them, as the hat cleared its throat and began to sing.

………………………

……………………………

………………………………

……………………………

………………………

Well, we're pretty much beginning to meet the main characters of all this. For all you Katie Bell lovers out there, no worries, she will come later, but sadly, most likely not in this story. Hopefully as most of you know, Katie Bell is one year behind her friends, so they will meet her in year two. Wondering where Flint is? Well, he is older than them by a year… remember he failed. So they will meet him later, and he will fail year three and do it over with them! Anyways, review if you like it, it's going to get better!

-Kit


	3. Sorting

Twice Over 

Okay, hey again and thank you to those who reviewed or are newly joining this story. I don't know why I bother… another authors note no one bothers to read. Who wants to hear the author talk about nonsense anyways? Its just cause they have no one to talk to… its like, three in the morning and the only reason they are typing is so they can not feel so lonely… so I understand if you all skip this… I will not cry… lmao! Anyways, true, it is about three, but I want to get you guys a chapter, and write I shall! Shall I write? I shall!

Calypso- snow? We're like 15 feet deep in snow, and it's only just starting where you are? God… you're lucky.

Angel de la Luna- yes, sadly, George and Alicia will not be getting together during this story… BUT being the hopeless romantic I am, there will be a lot of stray feelings jumping about, and a bit of fluff. Gotta love that fluff.

Lauren- Thanks for reading! Um… answering questions, it was some random kid teasing her, not Flint. Angelina also is very beautiful from the time when she was little till she was older. Some people are just blessed. As for my interpretation, she started maturing early. Excited for some more Alicia/George in the story? You wont have to wait too long…

Sunnysweetie- yeah, super-hero George! ::swoons as well:: I'm glad you enjoyed the you-know-who-bit, I'm always big on those confusing funny parts. Anyways, thanks for the review!

Yayforgredandforge- thanks for the review! It's so true, you have to love the twins… can't get enough of them!

Jagged Epiphany- thanks for your long reviews, I love them!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I have to keep remembering to do these… god… I can be so forgetful. Sometimes, I think that Neville and I would make a perfect couple… but wouldn't we all be with Neville at times? Am I right? Yes. I'll just say I am.

Hate to stop you from reading… again… but I just have to say, yes, I did make up the sorting hats song for this year. Yes, I am proud of it. No, I wont interrupt you again. At least ill try not to. OKAY, I'm going!

……………………

Chapter 3- Sorting

George was just as excited as every student in the whole of the Great Hall, to hear the hat. Lee was tugging on his robes, mouth open and gaping, and Fred shared the same expression. The hat was going to talk!

Although half the student population was expecting the hat to move and talk, and even sing, they were still silent and breathing shallow breaths, waiting to hear what it had to say. If someone dropped a phoenix tail-feather, the whole lot of the group in the Great Hall would turn and shoot menacing and icy glares, telling the person who dropped it to be quiet and more considerate.

The hat yawned, and what seemed to be its eyebrow, or socket, or some form of something that looked like an eye, raised. It shuffled hesitantly on the seat, and then cleared its throat, using a sort of rumbling, rich voice.

"The Sorting Hat will sing its song!" Announced Professor McGonagol.

"_You heard correct,_

_A sorting hat I am._

_Using my intellect,_

_I'll answer what I can._

_Four founders of this here school,_

_Were proud of what they taught._

_But some of them sought to rule,_

_And with this they had fought._

_Slytherin said loose the lot,_

_And keep the pure blood in mind._

_Huffelpuff said it was an obscure thought,_

_Anyone would suit her fine._

_Ravenclaw wanted the wise,_

_The mind was to enrich and teach._

_Griffindor wanted bravery to size,_

_Something people sought to reach._

_So where are you if you dare ask,_

_And what place are you to be?_

_Well I will explain to you here at last,_

_And you will clearly see._

_Huffelpuff are kind,_

_They are hardworking with any deed._

_Hardly ever to speak their mind,_

_But to help when you're in need._

_Or Slytherin where you are pure,_

_And you will rise to power._

_Only real friends you will lure,_

_And stand when it is the hour._

_Ravenclaw is what you will find,_

_And I will tell no lies._

_For those who have a sense of mind,_

_And those whose decisions are wise._

_Or is Griffindor what you seek,_

_When those are brave and bold._

_Nerve and valour is what you speak,_

_Sometimes against doing what you're told._

_So those of you do not be scared,_

_I am a sorting hat._

_Though I warn you to be prepared,_

_For I am good at that!"_

With that, the whole hall roared with a thunderous applause that shook the floor, and made the new first-years want to vomit. Fred elbowed George in the ribs to tell him to start clapping, and tentatively he put his hands together.

Before long, the tight-lipped professor McGonagol began shouting out names, and frightened students walked up to sit on the stool and be placed into a house. Alicia Spinnet was particularly frightened however, after seeing Angelina be placed in Griffindor. She was quite certain that Griffindor wouldn't have her, and she didn't think she had much to go for in the academic area, so she stood bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet, preparing to be in Huffelpuff or Slytherin.

After a while, Alicia heard the name, 'Dominic Sonn' and her stomach jumped. His last name started with an S, which must have meant she was soon to be called up.

"Spinnet, Alicia!" McGonagol shouted with a sturdy voice. She must have been used to the students coming up and sitting on that dreaded stool, and placing on that old ragged and dirty hat, to be sorted into their house: their future. Alicia felt a surge of envy towards this woman, and she took a shaking step forward, feeling all eyes on her.

McGonagol gave her a small smile that Alicia figured was the best that a serious woman could do. With complete embarrassment, she struggled to try to get onto the stool. Jumping, she swung a leg over, but couldn't exactly make it. She felt her face grow red-hot and she silently cursed herself for being so short for her age.

She took another jump at it and this time, she felt like she was floating. She sat comfortably on the stool and glanced over at the old man with the long white beard, watching him put his wand away from the corner of her eye. He gave her a wink and she jumped, startled that he was aware of her watching him.

She could hear chuckles from students, and some hearty laughs from a table dressed in green. Her face flushed as she felt the hat go over her eyes and surround her in darkness. She was actually thankful she didn't have to look at everyone now, and only stare into the abyss of the hat, trying to count the lines of fabric and forget about where she was.

"So- Spinnet, eh?" Said a voice that sounded as though it was just being heard inside her head.

'That's me.' She thought. 'I don't even think you can hear me.'

"I can." Said the hat. "Now that is settled, where to put you?"

'You must get bored of doing this year-by-year, student by student.' Alicia thought.

"No," The hat replied, "It was what I was made for. You're mind tells me things… you want to prove yourself, is it because of your size? Yes… yes, and a strength to give up all you can for others… an amazing mind you have…"

Alicia restarted counting the threads.

"Better be-…" The hat said, now in a voice that was shouting out to all in the Great Hall, "GRIFFINDOR!"

…………………………

George watched the girl walk down to the Griffindor table. She hadn't told him her name before, but he was listening to Professor McGonagol and it turned out she was Alicia Spinnet. It wasn't a bad name, in fact, he could get used to it.

"Did you see her try to get onto that stool? I didn't know they made them that short anymore." Said a boy standing beside George.

"Hey," George began, "It's not funny…"

After a tense wait, Professor McGonagol called Fred's name. They each shared a tense look, and Fred headed for the stool, jumping onto it and allowing the hat to fall onto his head. Minutes seemed like hours, and then the hat shouted out, "GRIFFINDOR!"

There was an erupting cheer from those who knew the Weasley's, and George was so shocked he almost thought he had swallowed his lungs.

"Weasley, George." McGonagol called.

Quickly, George headed forward and sat on the seat. He stared straight ahead, his eyes fairly unfocused, and he felt the hat drop onto his wild mess of red hair, falling over his eyes and enveloping him in darkness.

"Another Weasley, I see… I've had many." Said the hat.

'Well, you're about to have more.' George thought, laughing to himself.

"I hope you know that I can hear your thoughts." The hat answered.

George felt his eyes go wide. 'Now that's what I call scary.'

"But you don't seem to scared… quite confident actually." The hat said. "As confident as anyone in this seat could be. You seem to think you'll be placed in Griffindor."

'Yes, like everyone in my family.' George thought. 'My twin is put in there, so I will be too… right?'

"Ah, so now your heart begins to race." The hat commented.

'I'm sure everyone doesn't mind you taking all the time in the world to sort me,' Thought George sarcastically.

"I'm the one who's deciding your future, I think you should watch what you say." The hat said coldly.

'How can I watch what I say, when all I can see is the dark inside of your old fabric?' George joked.

"You know what?" The hat questioned.

'What?' Asked George.

"I like you. You're so relaxed and willing to joke around, your brave and straight-forward, and really, you have a very interesting mind." The hat said bluntly.

'Thanks… I think…' George thought.

"ALL AROUND GRIFFINDOR!" The hat yelled in a voice that was evident everyone could hear.

'Thanks.' George thought.

He jumped off the seat and looking back at the hat, it's crease winked at him. He smiled and sat at the Griffindor table, feeling all eyes on him, and his brother and Lee's hands, patting his back in triumph.

However, he also felt another set of eyes on him, and as he turned to look, a red-brown haired girl quickly averted her gaze, staring straight ahead at the next person on the stool.

…………………………

After all students were sorted, Dumbledore again reached the podium and his voice echoed through the dead-silent Great Hall.

"Another year of Hogwarts has begun. I'm not one for long speeches, so without further ado, I say the most important two words at this moment: Tuck In." He said, his eyes twinkling.

There was a laugh and then a flurry of voices. George felt a bit uneasy at the new sights around him, and many older Griffindor boys leaned over to talk to him.

"All right, George?" "What? Another Weasley?" "Can't mistake the red hair!"

George just smiled and carefully took bits of the amazing assortment of food. Fred on the other hand, became like always around dinnertime. His name was no longer Fred; in fact, George highly doubted he was all there. Instead, Fred was 'The Bottomless Pit'.

George however, didn't seem very hungry and ate very small portions of the food, mostly putting a glass of pumpkin juice up to his face and allowing himself to stare into the bottom of the glass while he slowly sipped it, hoping that sooner or later he wouldn't have to answer some of the people.

"Can't believe you have red hair too!" Said one of the boys.

"Really? Our whole family has it." George finally answered, feeling the nausea of it all float away slightly.

"Has anyone heard about the new broom? It's called the ForthCatcher. We're aloud to get them for Quidditch this year, at least, I am." Said a boy directly across the table.

George looked up. "I heard that their speed is phenomenal compared to some of the Cleensweeps. All I get is a Cleensweep." He said.

The boy looked up. "I'm Oliver Wood."

"George Weasley." George said, reaching over the table to shake hands with him.

"I'm going to be Quidditch Captain one day." Oliver said promptly.

"Shut it, Wood. You talk about it night and day… there's a line-up of people who want to, what makes you think you'll get it?" Said one of Percy's friends.

"He seems determined enough." George said in defence for him.

"No worries," Said Oliver with a smile, "It's a natural argument around here. And it's only 'cause you want to be Quidditch Captain too, isn't it John?"

The boy named John went silent.

Oliver smiled. "How did you find out about the ForthCatcher?"

"Well it's in the top-ten line-up for brooms in 'Broom Vroom Magazine' isn't it? And it's under the affordable, if you are that rich to be able to afford what's on the affordable list." George joked.

Dinner was quickly finished up with a round of dessert, and Fred began talking again.

"Lee, you've been a tad quiet." Fred noted.

"Not to say you haven't, Fred." Said George with a smile.

Lee shrugged, "I guess everyone knows what's going on except me."

George laughed. "Not true. I think we will all feel better tomorrow." George offered.

They nodded and headed up the stairs, following the head boy. Finding their room, their stuff was already packed there, and with their luck, it was just the three of them in their room.

Settling into their beds, and unpacking some of their stuff, they closed their eyes and tried to fall asleep through the nerves in the pit of their stomach.

………………………………

…………………………………….

…………………………………………

…………………………………….

………………………………

That chapter might have seemed a bit repetitive, I don't know… I'm not the one reading it. Anyways, I really am still only starting, we'll jump into it really soon. I hope you guys are enjoying this, and I can't wait till it really gets moving.

Please review; it would be a really nice gesture. In fact, I'll send you a free smile if you do! That's right, free! I'll smile straight at the screen, and you can feel happy about reviewing too! Make my day… review! God, I feel like a commercial.

-Kit


	4. A New Type Of Home

Twice Over 

I'm going to get straight into this. I'm only going to tell you, it will get better. This is just the bung of introducing chapters. They're the hardest to get by all of the time, but as soon as you're in, you're in. So anyways, lets get this show on the road.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Jagged Epiphany, who found some very major spelling errors in my work that I had been making for a while ::gasps:: and I feel quite silly about it really, but I thank you deeply for telling me! When I saw the right spelling, I wondered why I hadn't realized that before? So thank you for the help! I fixed it, and readjusted my computers dictionary, and all is well in the land of Kit! .

Kissed-Bright Red- thanks for the review! Yeah, I'm really happy with the turnout so far, and your story is awesome! You put Alicia and George in a chapter for ME!? Why thank you!

Jagged Epiphany- like it says up there, so much thanks to all of your advice, and I'm checking over things more carefully now, (your and you're) and its really helping!!! . Yeah, I'm pretty proud of the sorting hat song, and yay, I HAVE A STICKER!!!

Niwrem- thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, Lee is awesome!

Goth hamster- love the name by the way, and thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!

Lauren- you're the best ever, thanks for sticking with me for so long! I'm so happy you like it! The marauders map is awesome.

Sunnysweetie- yep, the song was all mine! Thanks for the review, I love it. I love your strategy with the review, awesomeness. I do that sometimes when I'm reading more than one chapter. You're review was long, and you know how I like long reviews! .

Angel de la luna- YAY! Love the review, thanks so much! To tell you the truth, I don't know if you can fall in love with the person you're already in love… confusion hits. Anyways, thanks so much, I love George too! Hehehe.

Calypso- yay! I'm glad you like it. People, read her stuff! Buckets are awesome, and evil cookies rule.

Yayforgredandforge- I get lots of stickers… I just realized that. Anywho, I'm so glad you got a screen-name and a story. You update soon, I say! ::shakes fist::

Catgirl80- imagine if we could buy George off Alicia… how much do you think she'd want for him? We can pool our money together! Thanks for the review!

WOW! So many reviews! I thank you all! ::jumps around happily and then falls over:: okay, no more of THAT…

Disclaimer- I HAVE A FEW CHOICE WORDS FOR YOU! THEY ARE: me no own, you no sue. How hard is it to remember?

…………………………

Chapter 4- A New Type Of Home

She blinked open her caramel brown eyes, and reached her hands up to push her auburn hair from her face. She put a cold hand to her forehead, and sat up slowly, looking around at the strange room. A surge of panic would have gone through a regular persons mind if they woke up in a strange room they had never slept in before, but being as this girl was Alicia Spinnet, she had no worries. She knew exactly where she was: sitting in a red sheet, Gryffindor four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also had Angelina Johnson, another new Gryffindor, standing up by one of the mirrors in the room as well.

"Morning." Said Angelina, turning around.

"Good morning, Angelina. Sleep well?" Alicia asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks. You're a bit of a late riser."

Alicia laughed looking at the clock. "Yeah, but it looks like you're a bit of an early riser." She said, examining that her roommate was fully clothed, showered, and now putting on a light shade of lip-gloss, not that she needed it at all.

Angelina laughed and turned back to the mirror. Alicia looked around groggily, at the redwood beds, and dark-red mirrors. The room was certainly dressed in the main colour of Gryffindor. She could imagine Ravenclaw all dressed in a clear sky blue, Hufflepuff all dressed in a sweet canary yellow, and Slytherin in a deep and mysterious green, while Gryffindor lay in a passionate and beautiful red.

Alicia crawled out of bed and grabbed her robes. "That a bathroom?" She asked pointing to the door in the corner.

"Yes, the showers wonderfully warm… at least it was. I don't know if you get all the cold water because of the time you woke up." She said.

Alicia nodded and walked into the bathroom, sliding out of her clothes and stepping into the shower. Angelina had been right. Ice-cold water dripped onto her back, as she quickly rubbed the shampoo into her hair.

Walking into the room, and sliding her socks up her legs a bit more, she looked at the clock.

"What do we do?" She asked, pulling her skirt down.

"You mean about getting schedules and that?" Angelina asked.

Alicia nodded.

"I don't know… let's go to breakfast. We're bound to find someone who can help us there." Angelina suggested.

The girls walked down to an empty Common Room, and out into the halls which were occasionally filled with passing students or groups of people, most of whom were hugging and shouting excitedly, 'missed you over summer', or, 'how was that trip?'

Finally, after following groups of people to find their way there, Alicia and Angelina entered the Great Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table. Alicia looked up and straight ahead of her, talking to a boy with dreadlocks, was the boy she had met earlier… the red-headed boy that had stuck up for her. George Weasley.

She quickly looked down and heard another boy call, "Fred! Fred!" She looked up to see who it was, and almost fell out of her seat: there was another boy, who looked identical to the one in front of her, calling him, 'Fred'.

"Oi! George, take a seat!" The boy called.

Now it became confusing. So… the redhead who she thought was George was Fred, and the weird mirror image was George, who was running to Fred, whom she thought was George?

Angelina tapped Alicia's shoulder.

"Know that Professor McGonagall lady?" Angelina asked.

"The one calling the names for sorting?" Alicia asked.

Angelina nodded. "Yeah. She's Gryffindor's head of house, and she's going to be handing us our timetables soon."

Alicia nodded. "Okay, so we just wait then?"

Angelina looked down the rows. "Well here she comes now, so there won't be much of a wait, now will there be?"

Alicia shook her head in reply, and thanked McGonagall as the sheet was handed to her.

"What you got?" Angelina asked.

"Herbology, first period. Second, I have Transfiguration. Then of course, lunch, and um-… History Of Magic and Potions…" Alicia said, reading her timetable.

"I have Herbology with you, and same with History of Magic. But I have Defence Against The Dark Arts when you have Transfiguration, and then I have Care Of Magical Creatures while you have potions." Angelina said.

"Sorry to intrude on your conversation," Said one of the mirror images, "but your time-table is exactly like mine." He gave Angelina a grin and reached his hand over the table. "Fred Weasley."

The other boy was intently staring at Alicia, and she looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Your timetable matches mine as well. I guess they made the same ones and mixed them up among students. I'm George Weasley… you met me last night." He said, placing his hands on the table and then leaning on his arms. "You haven't told me your name yet."

Alicia nodded. "Your pretty smart… very observant in these types of situations."

Angelina, who was watching Alicia argue with George, looked back to Fred and smiled. "Angelina Johnson. Do you know your way around?"

Fred shrugged. "I guess so." He answered.

"Well then, if I get lost, I know who to go to." Angelina smiled.

Alicia rolled her eyes at her friends flirting. Then she looked back to George who was giving her a mischievous grin. She sighed and gave in asking, "What?"

"I know your name already." He answered.

"I'm glad. It was such a mystery for a while," She began sarcastically, "that I could hardly bare the suspense."

George smiled. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one then." He joked.

Fred nodded to George. "How rude of us," He began.

George looked to Fred and nodded back. "Right, sorry, this is my twin Fred."

"And my twin George." Fred answered.

"And our friend Lee," They said in chorus, pointing to Lee who was staring into the empty dregs of his cereal, breaking off pieces of bacon and popping them into his mouth.

"C'mon Lee! Say something." George encouraged.

"Hi." Lee answered.

The twins sighed.

"I guess we'll see you in Herbology then!" They said together.

They began to get up, and Fred asked, "What do you have Lee?"

"Not Herbology in the morning. I have History Of Magic, then Transfiguration, then Herbology and then Potions." Lee said.

Fred's jaw dropped. "You have no classes with me!" He said.

George messed Lee's dreadlock hair up. "You have two classes with me, buddy."

As they walked down the hall, Fred looked over to George. "That Alicia girl doesn't seem to like you."

"No," George said, "She doesn't. I don't know why, I was really nice to her when I first met her…"

Lee laughed. "Girls are weird that way, George." He answered.

Both the twins looked to Lee.

"What?" He asked.

"What's up with the shy-guy act in front of anyone except us?" Fred asked.

George pushed him lightly. "He MEANS, why aren't you talking around other people?"

"Same thing." Fred said.

"Kinder wording." George mumbled.

Lee sighed. "I told you guys… people don't like me…"

George looked at him with his head tilted. "To us, you're like everyone else, in fact, you're more like us which sets you apart from everyone else, which makes you better."

Fred nodded. "You have nothing to be worried about."

"See that Angelina girl?" George asked. "She wasn't exactly as dark as you, but her skin was the darker set too… there is absolutely nothing wrong with her either!"

"In fact, she's quite beautiful for her age." Fred piped in.

"We all know you like her, Fred." George said, not looking away from Lee and shoving him over with a hand.

"Hey!" Fred protested.

"THE POINT," George said loudly to Fred, and then turned to face Lee, "Is that you are no different to us. Whoever made a big deal about it before, didn't know what they were talking about."

"Yeah," Fred said nodding.

"You're a good person." George added.

Lee smiled. "And I appreciate the talk, but you're beginning to scare me with all of this sensitive stuff."

George and Fred laughed. "It doesn't happen often," They said together.

The three boys laughed and then looked at their watches.

"History Of Magic starts in about ten minutes… it's going to take me forever to find it… I better head there now." Lee said.

Fred and George nodded.

"Herbology is going to start soon too, and with all those Greenhouses, we need to find number three… hmm… I wonder what side that's on?" Fred asked.

"Better to find out sooner than later." Said George.

The twins waved goodbye to Lee, and headed down the Hall toward the doors that headed over by the Greenhouses.

…………………………

"Herbology isn't what most people think… it's not all about growing pretty little flowers in a garden that grows faster than muggle gardens… not at all! In fact, it is much different. The plants you will be taking care of and growing could be deadly, dangerous, poisonous, or healing. Some plants take much longer than a regular muggle garden plant to grow, as well!" A fat, plump witch, head of Hufflepuff said.

Students seemed eager to learn, as a mix of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students ambled around the tables, looking slightly confused on what they were doing.

Fred pulled George up beside him, in between him and Alicia, and manoeuvred his way close to Angelina, making small talk. Professor Sprout, which seemed to be the name of the professor for Herbology, told the students to talk amongst themselves while she got the equipment set up for each student. She started on the opposite side of where George, Fred, Alicia, and Angelina were situated, and for a while, George said nothing, and just looked straight ahead.

"Its weird that Lee isn't in this class too." George said to Alicia, finally deciding upon making small talk like Fred.

"I guess, if placing students in different classes in a _school_ is what you call weird." Alicia answered, staring straight ahead.

George sighed and put his hands on the desk in front of him, leaning forward slightly. "You don't go for small talk, do you?"

"You don't shut up, do you?" Alicia replied.

George smiled, "Well, I know when to be quiet, if that's what you mean-…"

"Are you getting a hint right now?" Alicia asked, mockingly.

"That's a good one, I never knew you were that quick." George said, beginning to become frustrated with the girl in front of him. Alicia had still refused to create any sort of eye contact, whatsoever.

"Are you capable of using that brain of yours?" Alicia asked trying to sound sarcastically surprised.

"Do you insist on answering my questions with questions?" George asked.

"Is that what I'm doing?" Alicia asked back.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Where did you learn a big word like that?"

"See?"

"What?"

"That."

"What?"

"That!"

"WHAT?"

"Stop doing that, will you?

"Doing what?"

"That."

"What?"

"Don't start this again…"

"Don't start what again?"

"That."

"What?"

"Fine."

"What's fine?"

"If you want to be like that you can."

"You know what I think?"

"Does it look like I know?"

"No, it looks like you don't use your brain at all." Alicia answered promptly, just as Professor Sprout came around and their conversation was cut off.

Professor Sprout passed them after handing them a tray and some silver tools, and George reached for the tray in front of him, just as Alicia reached for it. They both looked up at each other and then down at the tray, and then, proceeding to look all around them.

"Oh no…" George groaned.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"I think your thinking what I'm thinking…" George replied.

Alicia smiled. "Yeah, that this tray is mine and you need to get your own," She said, pulling it closer to her.

"No, that- that-…" George began.

"I placed a tray in between two people that will be partners!" Professor Sprout said.

Alicia gave George an ice-cold stare.

"You think I want this as more than you do?" George asked.

She only turned away.

George and Alicia spent the rest of the class following Professor Sprout's instructions and only talking when the other person needed to, 'pass the manure'. Soon enough, healthy seeds were planted and placed in a corner with the students names labelled, and each student was waiting in line to wash their hands.

"What do you have, now?" George asked, wiping his hands dry on a floating towel.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts… should be good, shouldn't it?" Fred asked.

"Good luck with Angelina." George winked.

Fred frowned. "I don't like her."

"Sure." George replied.

"Have fun with Lee," Fred said, changing the subject.

"I'll tell him that Herbology is okay." George said.

"See you," Fred began.

"At lunch." George finished.

"Goodbye." They chorused, and they went their separate ways, down the hall.

……………………

………………………

……………………………

………………………

…………………

You might think I'm going fast next chapter, but I've barely begun. I'll be skipping a month or so, and I'll fill you in on what's going on… I just need to get more into the relationships, and not have this staggering transition on getting to know each other.

-Kit


	5. Stupid Peice Of Parchment

Twice Over 

Heylo again, remember what I said? A small jump in the timeline seems in order in this chapter, doesn't it? Well anyways, I better get us started. I just have to say, that Fred and George are so hot. If you haven't already, and I know I said this in my story 'Bitter Sweet', (at least I remember saying it) on the DVD Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, there is a lot more Fred and George in it, and on the second disk (with all the extra's) there's an interview with Fred and George (James and Oliver Phelps) along with Neville and Seamus Finnegan, but you can see a lot of Fred and George… oh yeah, and the interactive tour in honey dukes? There's a lot of sweet stuff (and I'm not talking about eating candy, I'm talking about eye candy!) Well anyways, that's something to check out if you haven't.

Kissed-Bright Red- yay, you reviewed my story! I'm glad you like it! ::I'm in love, I'm in love, accidentally in love:: with your review!

CrazyTalk32- Thanks for reading remember me, I'm sorry to hear about your frog… as for the mental issue, I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm a bit mental too. But shh!

Lauren- yeah, I can't wait to write second year, it's going to be really great. Thanks for sticking with me for so long, I appreciate it a lot. I liked the talk between George and Alicia in herbology a lot too… it made me laugh while I was writing it. I always worry if other people will find it funny or not…

Jagged Epiphany- yeah, if a Bogart were to show up on my doorstep, I would become an instant Ron. I HATE SPIDERS. But not big ones like tarantulas or stuff cause you can see where they are, it's the tiny ones that bug me… they go in dark places and yuck ::shudder:: it scared me just reading about your experience. Well thanks for the review! Lol you're not the only one who told me they liked the discussion between George and Alicia in Herbology. I'm really happy you like it! THANKS SO MUCH! .

Sunnysweetie- thanks so much for the review, and all of the compliments! I love hearing from you and I'm glad you liked it so much. I feel that Alicia's a witty person. I love it when I'm witty- it doesn't happen often, but when it does, it's awesome! Anyways, thanks for the review!

Angel De La Luna- YOU WOULD REALLY LET ME BE YOUR BETTA? I'M GOING TO DIE! OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR BETA! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I'M SO EXCITED! So send me your address and I'll get to you as soon as possible. ::hops around room, singing, 'I'm going to be your beta, I'm going to be your beta' and then stops before you realize I'm crazy and reconsider:: I thought the discussion between the twins and Lee would be good too because you never really see that side of them, and it shows you that deep down, the little trouble-makers can be sweet to the people they care about most. YAY TWINS!

Rubber-duckiesofdoom- thanks for reading 'lets talk about wizards' I'm glad you like it. Not a Lee/Katie shipper? That's all right, we all have our views! Well Anywho, thanks for giving my stuff the time of day!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I can't jump forward in time in my own life… but in this story I can. All of this is pretty much my own stuff, I'm just borrowing the characters, and some events mentioned in the novel. Oh how jolly!

……………………………

Chapter 5- Stupid Piece Of Parchment

Hogwarts was full of busy students, eating and talking on this particular Friday afternoon, when all classes were off for the rest of the day. Students were enjoying the relaxation, most of them finishing their work for the long weekend, and preparing to relax after a tense and busy week.

George, Fred, and Lee were all sitting at a table together, making jokes and talking about random things, waiting for the girls to arrive from their dorms. Friendships had defiantly flourished over such a short time, and Hogwarts felt like home; a giant family of students.

Lee had defiantly opened up, and was now just as loud and obnoxious as the twins-… well maybe not a MATCH to them, but he was close up there. Fred and George happily landed a record with the most run-ins with Filch in the first months of Hogwarts, as they threw around dung-bombs and set off random traps.

Angelina and Alicia were now official best-friends, rarely seen doing something without the other by their side, like most girls in their first years at school: sticking closely by their friends and not doing anything on their own.

Angelina and Alicia walked into the room, sitting down in their regular seats. Alicia plopped down across from Angelina, in the middle of Lee and George, and Angelina sat by Fred, throwing open her book and taking a quill out from in her pocket and beginning to scribble down dates.

"History of Magic Project?" George asked, picking up one of the textbooks and flipping through it.

"Yes," Angelina said, mouthing numbers as she wrote them.

Alicia opened her book and skimmed through it. "This is stupid."

"What is?" George asked.

"You." Alicia replied, still quite cold to him.

George shrugged it off: it was now a usual thing for Alicia to snap back at anything he said to her. It was the only way they could communicate.

Lee turned in his seat and shot a spitball at the back of a Slytherin's head. He turned around quickly and grabbed Angelina's textbook, pretending to read.

George glanced at his History of Magic textbook in front of him. "I'm finished." He said simply.

"Good for you." Alicia answered.

Fred sighed. "Detention tonight, George."

"Yeah, I know… I remember."

"On the long weekend?" Angelina asked, looking up. "Oh, don't tell me… another run-in with Filch."

"Yeah," George said, "We were out looking for passageways again."

"Why do you do that?" Angelina asked.

Fred leaned over excitedly. "Heard the school's full of them."

"A troublemakers dream." George added.

"Yeah, and you guys didn't wake me that night!" Lee complained.

George laughed. "Lee, you know we would have, it's just,"

"That night you were complaining on how tired you were," Fred ticked off his finger.

"You looked so 'cute' sleeping," George mocked, ticking off another of his fingers along with Fred.

"You were snoring like a baby." Fred said.

"Well- not really… a baby doesn't have quite the lung capacity." George answered.

"Yeah, to snore like THAT-…" Fred continued.

"ALL RIGHT, all right, I get it." Lee said, trying to contain his laughter.

Angelina and Alicia stared.

"You wanted them to wake you up, so you could get in trouble along with them?" Alicia asked.

"All in a days work." Lee said.

"Well I mean, why would you be upset? They got in trouble. If they hadn't, you'd have reason to be though." Alicia reasoned.

"True… but now I'll be all alone in the dorm." Lee said.

"We'll go visit you." Angelina offered.

Lee smiled.

"Not fair…" Fred mumbled so that only George could hear.

Nobody got the relationship of Fred and Angelina. One minute they would be arguing like no tomorrow, and the next they would be spending time discussing fluffy bunnies and flowers-… well, not literally.

"I better get to our dorm and get ready for detention." George said, standing up.

"Oh yes, because it takes so much preparation." Alicia mocked.

"As a matter of fact, it does. Always need to have dung bombs on hand." George said.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course… take dung bombs to a detention with Filch, and have his scruffy cat, Mrs. Norris, sniff them out. Awesome idea, George. Just brilliant."

George nodded. "It is! I'm glad we agree on something." He said.

………………………………

Filch opened the door to his old office, and beckoned the twins in, like usual. They sat in the chairs in front of his desk, making themselves comfortable, and propping their legs up on Filch's table, knocking some papers over.

"How good to see you again, Filch." Fred said, smiling.

George nodded. "I see you've polished the set of chains again." He said, looking behind the desk at a wall with large silver chains hanging from them.

"If I had my way, you two would be hanging from them right now by-…" Filch began.

"Our thumbs." The twins chorused together.

Filch sat in his chair, slightly uncomfortable that the two boys were able to finish his sentence, and do it in sync.

"Tonight, the two of you will be cleaning the floors from the west wing to my office; no magic." Filch said, shuffling through papers and then signing them, handing them to the twins. "You can hand this into McGonagall, your head of house, when you're finished."

"All right," Fred said taking the paper, and then looking to George who was staring off into the dark corners of the office, mouth gaping. He gave George a shove with his elbow and then George reached for the paper as well.

"Now get started, I'm going to a meeting." Filch said, going out of his office after Fred and George had. "Come, Miss Norris." He called to his cat, and he walked down the hallways and out of sight, his beloved cat at his heels.

"A meeting?" Fred wondered aloud as they walked down the halls. "What's he need to go to one of them for? He doesn't do anything but clean Hogwarts… manually. I bet Dumbledore could clean the whole place with one spell, he just wants to give the bloke a job." He said. "Dumbledore could do just about anything with one spell. You know what dad says about Dumbledore," Fred stopped for George to finish his sentence like usual.

George kept walking, staring straight ahead, dragging the mop and bucket behind him.

"George? Dad always says that Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in a long time-… possibly greater than any wizard… George? George are you listening?" Fred asked, dropping his pan and broom, allowing an echoing sound to flow through the moonlit hall.

George looked up at the noise, dropping his mop and broom. "Do you know what I saw?" He asked.

"I can read your mind fairly well, but I don't have your eyes." Fred answered.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" George sighed.

Fred cocked his head to the side. "Is it too hard to explain or something?"

"If I explained it, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to give it enough credit." George said dramatically.

"So you can't tell me." Fred answered.

"No," George paused, "But I can show you."

With that, George shot down the hall towards Filch's office. Fred ran straight after him, and the two swerved around the corner, stopping dead at the old door. George looked at his watch and hesitated.

"He'll be back soon." He said. "Lets go."

George took the handle and slowly turned it, and the twins crept into the room. The only thing giving them light was the old windows at the top of the room by the stone ceiling, and the moonlight reflecting off the silver chains on the wall.

George headed straight for the dark corner he was staring at earlier. Then, he smiled at Fred, standing beside an old filing cabinet, looking completely satisfied with himself.

"A filing cabinet?" Fred asked. "I expect better from you, my dear brother."

George rolled his eyes. "Can you read?" He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Fred leaned forward, letting the moonlight glow onto the filing cabinet. He read aloud, "Top-Secret files and items." His face lit up with every word, and they shared a triumphant smile.

"What we've been waiting for, the answer to a lot of our problems and this could be it-…" Fred was cut off when a familiar voice was heard just down the hall.

"Yes, my pretty," Filch said to his cat, "what do you smell?"

George and Fred cursed at the same time.

Quickly, George opened the cabinet and plunged his hand into it, grabbing a pile of five pieces of paper. He slammed the cabinet shut, and Fred threw a dung bomb into the corridor, opposite of where they had to be. Hissing loudly, Miss Norris chased the dung bomb and Filch followed, as the twins snuck out of the office and went back into the corridor, running down the hall once again.

George shoved the papers in his robe pocket, and grabbed his mop and bucket, swishing it around in the water and beginning to wash the floor as Fred swept.

"Weasley's!" Came Filch's voice.

The two swung around.

"Filch! Back already?" George asked, leaning on his mop.

Filch held up the shell of the dung bomb Fred had thrown. "Do you know anything about this?" He asked, accusingly.

"No." Fred said. "We were cleaning the whole time, how could we?"

"It was thrown by my office a couple minutes ago." Filch said.

"Sir, it isn't possible for us to throw it, sneak back here, and start cleaning again in that short time." George said.

Filch, being as short-witted as he was, nodded thinking that the logic was good enough, and scowled at the boys, walking with his mewing cat all the way back to his office.

"Close one." Fred said quietly.

"I'll say." George agreed.

The two washed for a while, until they had completely washed the west wing. George opened Filch's office and dropped the broom and mop off in it. Filch was sitting in his chair, reading through complaints and agreements, his cat sitting in another chair, glaring at George with green eyes that knew too much.

Getting back to Gryffindor tower, the twins went up to their dorm. Lee was sleeping like usual, snoring into his pillow. George fished through his robes and pulled out the parchment.

"List of dung bomb users," George read aloud. "Looks like this is an old list… we're not on it and there are a lot of names I've never heard of before. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew- that name sounds familiar." George placed the list down. "Ah, well this one is useless."

Fred picked it up and turned it over in his hands. "Yeah… fire it?" He asked.

George nodded. "Why not?" He said, picking up the next piece of parchment as Fred threw the list into the fire. "Another list… this one is newer. We're on all of it. Fred and George Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, George and Fred Weasley, Weasley… yeah, we're all the way down the page. Right, it's called 'recent offences', looks to be a couple weeks old. He wont miss it." George said, giving the list to Fred to throw it in the fire.

"Anything else?" Fred asked. He leaned over and grabbed the last piece of parchment. "Blast it… Looks like Filch didn't have anything important in there after all… it's a mere bit of Parchment. Old looking, but of no use unless you want to do 'homework'." Fred said laughing, throwing it down on the table.

George eyed the yellowed parchment.

"Did you dig deep in there?" Fred asked.

George nodded. "That parchment was right near the bottom."

"Must have been misplaced along with the lists. I bet Filch enjoys taking them out and looking through them." Fred said, picking it up and leaning over to throw it in the fire.

"I want it!" George said quickly.

"What for?" Fred asked.

George snatched it from him, and stared at it, opening it and closing it. "I just… I don't think throwing it into the fire is a good idea."

"George," Fred complained, rolling his eyes, "You really don't think that it is of any use…"

George shrugged.

"I can give you parchment if you need it." Fred said laughing, plopping into his bed.

George struggled a smile.

Fred pulled his pyjamas on and yawned. "Yep… nothing but a old, stupid piece of parchment."

George sat on the end of his bed, running his thumb over the paper. "I don't know about that…" He said quietly.

Fred laughed. "You'll see."

George put it on his countertop and pulled his shirt over his head. He then pulled on a pyjama shirt and some pyjama pants. He slid into his bed and looked at the parchment as he turned the light off. He could still see it's yellowing pages through the moonlight.

Fred yawned loudly. "Nothing but a stupid piece of parchment…" He whispered, drifting off to sleep.

George stared harder at its pages. "I don't know about that." He said quietly, drifting into sleep as well.

………………………

……………………………

…………………………………

…………………………

………………………

If you've read the books, seen the movies, heck, if you like Harry Potter, you'll know what this is. I tried leaving it on a cliffhanger, but then I realized, since you all most likely know what it is, then it isn't really a cliffhanger, now is it? Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying this and you review. It gets better, I promise. Oh yes, it gets much better!

-Kit


	6. Classes And Cuts

Twice Over 

Yeah, I'm on chapter six! I know that these might not be as interesting as I want them to, but you all just wait. I need to jump into them. JUMP! JUMP, I SAY! Anyways, I'll be on my way to write now.

CrazyTalk32- _YAY!_ Your review was really _excellent_. Hehehe, thanks for the words of encouragement! Oh yeah, and to your review for With All My Strength: thanks so much, and Awww were you really sad? Hope you're feeling better! Thanks as well for reviewing to The Light In My Dark!

Lauren- yes, this is still their first year. This whole story is based on their first year, and then if it all goes well and people like it, another story will be dedicated to their second year… to tell you the truth, the most idea's I have are for second, third, fourth and fifth stories in the series, and I have them all written down. Oh yeah, and then after Between Us stuff too, so I plan to be writing on this for a little while. Of course, most likely in between stories or while I'm writing them, I'll put up one shots and some other stuff. Anyways, thanks so much for your review, its always appreciated!

Angel De La Luna- thanks for the addy, its fun speaking with you! YAY! I'M YOUR BETA! ::Shrieks happily:: Yes, Alicia does have a bit of an attitude problem with George at first, just because she feels a bit- what's the word? I guess intimidated by him, and she doesn't really understand why he chooses to be nice to her. Well, of course those Weasley's with their Weasley charm and infamous grins… one learns they grow on you! I know, it would be so fun to be best friends with all of them! Being best friends with you though, suits me fine too! .

Sunnysweetie- I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, it was fun writing. Fred and Angelina do bicker a lot, its true, and you will be seeing more of it in later chapters and throughout the story! Wish I belonged to Hogwarts…::begins moping::

Calypso- thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! I love hearing from you, oh yeah- and I LOVE BUCKETS! But that's not my point- my point is-… oh darn… I lost my point.

Centaurlad- it is always nice to have new reviewers, thanks so much for giving my stuff the time of day! I'm glad you like it, and I hope I see more of your reviews in the future! .

Thanks so much to all my reviewers, you guys are great and I really enjoy hearing from all of you! Like I said in the shout out to Lauren… well, just read that shout out if you want to know about future plans. Basically, it's all explained right up there! Third paragraph in!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. Too much thinking isn't good for a person.

……………………………

Chapter 6- Classes and Cuts

BEEP BZZZ BEEP BZZZ BEEP BZZZ BEEP-

SLAM!

George rolled over and put his face deeper into the pillow.

BEEP BZZZ BEEP BZZZ-

SLAM!

"I thought I already turned that darn thing off…" George mumbled, rolling out of bed and falling to the floor, sitting there for a while.

BEEP BZZZ-

"I'M UP!" George yelled, standing up and grabbing the alarm clock, throwing it in his bed and attempting to smother it with his pillow.

"…And some of us weren't…" Lee said, wiping his eyes and looking at the alarm clock at the side of his bed.

"It's Tuesday," Fred mumbled to no one in particular. "Perfect."

"Whoopee," George said sarcastically. "Herbology… my favourite."

Lee got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. "You're complaining? I have History Of Magic! You try staying awake in a class where a dead old ghost reads straight out of a 500-year-old textbook straight in the morning! Let alone, take notes! All he does is move his fat ass into that chair and stays there the whole time, letting the poor souls of the classroom listen to his droning voice, going on forever and ever and ever and ever, never stopping, never ceasing, never- never-…!"

Fred took hold of Lee's shoulders as he hyperventilated.

"It will be okay." Fred said slowly. He turned to George and watched him glance over at the old piece of parchment.

"I dibs shower first, anyways…" Lee said, now back into his soft and scratchy morning voice, which sounded dead bored and slow.

When Lee left, Fred turned a worried face to George.

"What?" George asked, turning around so he wouldn't have to watch a mirror image of himself, staring at him like that.

"I should have burned that parchment… it's turned into a obsession, hasn't it?" Fred asked.

George shut his eyes. "No," he said, blinking them open again, "No, its not that… look, I really think that if we got rid of it, that it would be a huge mistake is all. It has this aurora-…"

"You sound like that crazy Hag, Treelawney." Fred said, now looking for his robes.

"Trust me," George said, "I'll find out what it's for."

"It's just a piece of yellowing parchment! The most good it's for would be a museum… they'd like to see a piece of parchment that old." Fred said, chuckling. "I just think you've gone crazy… too much work I bet. Now you're starting to think that everything's bewitched. Sooner or later, you're going to turn out like dad… collecting plugs and fighting bewitched muggle items."

George laughed. "It's not the type of thing that interests me."

"No, and I know it too, it's just that… your over-reacting. We should put our time into pranks, not into finding out if that old yellow parchment has any use." Fred said.

George shrugged. "Okay," He said, tucking it into his robe pocket. "Don't worry about it, all right?"

"I wasn't the one worrying…" Fred began.

George glanced as his twin and the two of them headed down the staircase.

……………………

"So Alicia, what are you planning to do today?" Angelina asked.

Alicia tugged at her low and messy pigtails. "What do you mean?"

"Well, today has a free period at the end of the day because of Quidditch-…" Angelina began.

Alicia perked up. "I'm going to watch the tryouts!"

Angelina shrugged. "You know you can't try out." She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder as the two began heading downstairs. "They never let first-years in."

"I know." Alicia said, "But next year, I want to try out… at least be a reserve."

"For what, Keeper?" Angelina asked.

Alicia stifled a laugh. "Yeah, right! I couldn't stop something if you paid me… well I could, but that's not the point-…"

"So, seeker then?" Angelina asked, not allowing Alicia to answer and then walking around her in circles and looking her over. "Your small enough for it, that will make you nice and quick…"

Alicia crossed her arms over herself a tad defensively at the fact that Angelina had called her small. Even though it wasn't an insult, she still became defensive at the point. "No, as a matter of fact, I was planning to be a-…"

"Beater! Oh no, Alicia! I know you can be a tom-boy sometimes, but really- a beater?" Angelina ranted.

Alicia stared at Angelina with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Your forgetting Chaser." Alicia said. "I'm going to be a Chaser." She answered promptly.

"Oh! Good idea!" Angelina said ecstatically.

The two girls walked into the Great hall and sat by Lee, Fred, and George.

"Morning." Alicia said, cheerfully.

"What you so happy about?" Fred asked.

Alicia shrugged. "Free period at the end of the day today. I miss Potions."

George smiled. "Me too. What are you planning to do on your free period, Alicia?" George asked.

She shrugged. "Oh, you know…" She said casually, "Watch the Quidditch tryouts." She then added quickly, showing her excitement.

"You want to try out for Quidditch next year?" Lee asked.

Alicia nodded.

"You'd make a nice seeker." Fred said nodding. "Nice choice Leesh."

"I'm not-…" Alicia began.

"Yeah, you're the perfect size for it." Lee agreed, grabbing some bacon.

"But I don't-…" Alicia began again.

"I think you'll make it." Fred said.

Alicia sighed. "Fred, I-…" She barely tried that time as Lee continued to interrupt her.

"Perfectly chosen. Oh, hey! Oliver!" Lee said as Oliver sat down. "Alicia is going to be trying out for Quidditch next year." He said.

Oliver's face lit up. "Perfect! I'm sure you'll make seeker, Alicia."

"I'm NOT-…" Alicia tried again as she felt her anger build.

George just continued looking at the scene, watching Alicia's reddening cheeks as she tried to interrupt them.

Percy sat down beside Oliver and started to listen in on the discussion.

"You're perfect build for Seeker." Oliver said, scratching his chin and looking at her.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You're not going to be joining Quidditch are you Alicia?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I thought you knew better than that. Oh well, you'll be a good Seeker for Gryffindor I guess-…"

Alicia stood up immediately. "I'm not going to be seeker!" She said.

Everyone looked up at her.

Her face reddened in embarrassment. "I meant uh-… I want to be Chaser… not seeker."

Angelina who had been quiet through the whole discussion nodded and pulled Alicia down.

"You're embarrassing yourself." She said through teeth.

Alicia gave her a small smile and quickly became interested in the cereal floating in the bowl in front of her.

"Well, what are the rest of your going to do on break?" Fred asked.

Angelina shrugged. "I want to get my essay finished for History of Magic. I'll probably spend a bit of my time in the library." She said.

Lee shrugged. "I have detention… with Snape." He said.

Everyone groaned at the thought, and then Lee looked to Fred and George.

"What about you two?" He asked.

"We're going to watch the tryouts too." George said, and Fred nodded.

_Brilliant._ Thought Alicia.

Lee looked at his watch. "Ah! I need to get to History Of Magic!" He said, running out of the room.

The others slowly got up and headed in a group to Herbology. Reaching the correct greenhouse for that day's lesson, they found an empty table and looking to Professor Sprout who was staring at ugly plants that were moving their leaves around and trying to slice her hand off as she clapped excitedly and looked at them lovingly.

"All right, class." She announced. "Today is a very special lesson, on caring for Tanulera Pondonims."

Alicia sighed. '_Great,'_ she thought, looking at the menacing looking plants.

"I'll hand them around." Professor Sprout said, pushing the plants down the rows of kids so that each of them had one.

George looked at the plant. It had a red bulb that hadn't opened and looked as though it didn't open. Its stem was a long and lanky body, so that the bulb was weighing it down and it was hunched over, almost touching the ground. The red pulp had spiky yellow teeth and a lashing snake tongue, and no eyes. Lastly, the leaves that stuck out from its body were spiked and quick, moving and trying to cause harm to anything that went near it.

"Put on your dragon skin gloves please." Professor Sprout ordered, so the students dug into their bags and pulled out brown, black, peach, green, or grey gloves made from dragon hide and skin.

George slid his hand-me-down gloves on and Fred did the same. Their gloves were black, and chipped, belonging to Bill and Percy. Charlie had refused to use dragon-skin gloves and had gotten his hands cut, burnt and any other thing imaginable in the process of Herbology.

Angelina had nice smooth brown gloves that matched her eyes and skin, and she delicately slipped them on her hands, moving her fingers around and trying to break them in. Alicia had a pair of green gloves and they fit her hands loosely. She tried to shove them on a bit better, but her hands were fairly small.

"Okay class, who can tell me what is the use for Tanulera Pondonims?" She asked.

Alicia raised her hand, as well as one other Hufflepuff.

"Mrs. Spinnet." Professor Sprout said.

Alicia put her hand down and then sighed, getting ready to answer the question. "Tanulera Pondonims are plants that require a lot of shade to grow, and some fertile soil. This is because their use is for reviving people from dreamless sleep, or a coma. They can only be effective with other ingredients as well, and they are most effective when grown with extreme care and there are no injuries to the plants bulb, which is usually in danger because it is so low to the ground. Sometimes, if there are injuries to the bulb, the medication will not work at all. Furthermore, these plants are prized with animals such as dragons and fire-fairies, because their bulb has fire-seeds in them and they are used as food." She said, feeling the red-ness from her face float away from embarrassment.

"EXCELLENT WORK!" Professor Sprout said happily. "Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

Angelina gave Alicia a hug and Fred and George each patted her on the back.

"Nice work, Leesh!" Fred said.

Angelina smiled. "This brings Gryffindor up quite a bit!" She said.

"Enough chatter," Professor Sprout, said to the class as it broke out in voices. "It's time to cut the leaves off of the stems. These leaves are also used for different medications that help with being paralysed or knocked out." She said. "Take the trimmers beside you and very carefully, not to injure the bulb, cut them off. They will grow back."

The class broke into voices once more as people grabbed hold of the trimmers and tried to work around the plants bulb and snatching teeth, trying to grab hold of a leaf and trim it off. This proved much more difficult than imagined because the students, after having to worry about the bulb, also had to worry about the leaves which flailed around, trying to cut the gloves skin with its sharp edges.

Professor Sprout watched the class happily, and then hobbled over to a Hufflepuff student who had grabbed the plants neck, and she began to scold him for his action.

"Don't hurt the bulb?" George muttered, "That's impossible, this thing is out to hurt us!" He said.

Alicia smiled at George, who she had now made a fun game out of fighting with, and said, "Of course, because you hurt them just by looking at them. And they don't even have eyes."

Fred laughed and George shrugged.

Angelina had already finished with her Tanulera Pondonim and was now trying to help a cowering Hufflepuff who seemed deathly afraid of the plants teeth.

Alicia looked at her plant and sighed. "This thing wont let me get any leaves at all!"

Fred had actually managed to get two of the plants leaves, and his seemed to be fairly cooperative, sitting there and looking almost asleep, waving its head back and forth lazily.

Alicia moved her hand quickly towards it and it gave a growl as she grabbed onto a leaf and tried to cut it off. Its other leaf moved down and gave her arm a quick cut where the glove was starting to slip off.

She gasped and drew her hand back quickly, holding it in her other hand and squeezing where she had been cut. Moving her hand, she looked at a fairly large and extremely deep gash that ran two inches down from her pinkie finger and to the very edge of her wrist.

George, who seemed to be the only one who had noticed at the time, turned to her quickly, a look of shock on his face. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Alicia tried to smile. "Yeah, Weasley, I'm fine." She snapped. "Just like a paper cut." She said.

George gave her a look that showed he didn't really believe her.

"What?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. "Keep your freckled nose out of my business." She said through the pain.

"Alicia-…" He began.

"Student's pack up! End of class! Bring your leaves up to the front and put them in a pile, and leave the plant where it is." Professor Sprout said, running over to a table where students were piling their leaves.

Alicia quickly took the one leaf she managed to get and put it in the pile, going over in a corner and grabbing a white cloth, wrapping it around her hand and walking over to the exit of the door. Angelina met up with her and Alicia smiled, pulling her robes over her hand and walking out with her.

"What do you have now again?" Angelina asked.

"Transfiguration." She said. "You?"

"Defence Against The Dark Arts, with Fred." She said.

"All right, see you." She waved Angelina off as she went to meet up with Fred. Alicia walked along the field toward the opposite end of the school, feeling a throbbing in her hand.

"Alicia!" George called, running towards her.

She sighed and stopped slowly turning around. "Hi." She said, blankly.

"Hey." He said. "Ready for that Quiz in Transfiguration?"

She shrugged. "I guess. I spent last night teaching Lee the spell. I think he'll do good." She said.

After a while of silence, George sighed. "Sorry about what happened in Herbology." He said.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Well you know, where you sort of yelled at me." He said. "I guess it wasn't really any of my business."

"No, it was nice of you, I guess. But I mean, it was sort of my fault for snapping at you. I wasn't in a good mood." She said.

"Is that an apology?" He teased, giving her a lopsided grin.

"It's nothing." Alicia said, defensively.

He laughed and then shook his head as they reached the door. Walking in, he looked at her hand. "Well, are you all right then?" He asked casually.

'_No'_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alicia answered.

"Sure?" He asked.

_'What do you think? I was just sliced practically in two!'_

"Yeah, positive." She said.

They reached Transfiguration and they walked in, finding Lee and sitting with him.

"Hey." Lee said.

"Hey Lee," Alicia greeted, "have a good time in History Of Magic?"

Lee shrugged. "I fell asleep by accident and Snape just had to walk in to talk to Binns. I gained another detention with Snape, even when Binns didn't really care at all! And I mean, I tried my hardest to stay awake…"

"Bad luck, Lee." George said, taking out his wand, a Quill, and his textbook.

Lee played with his Quill on his desk, and Alicia proceeded to get what she needed for the lesson as well.

"At least I think I'll do okay on this test, thanks to you, Alicia." Lee said with a small smile.

Professor McGonagall walked into class in her cat form, jumping on a desk and peering at all of the students. It soon became silent when the class saw the cat, sitting still and perched on the desk. Quickly, McGonagall jumped off the desk and turned into human form in mid jump. Straightening her hat, she gave her wand a small wave and on the chalkboard appeared the words, 'Quiz Today'.

"Welcome to Transfiguration. Today, like it was announced yesterday, is a Quiz. Change a sowing needle into a Quill. The needle will be grey, which will make the Quill grey, and there are extra marks to who can make their Quill a different colour when transformed." She said. "Carrie Apples, if you would go first, please."

The blonde ravenclaw walked up to the front of the class and muttered the spell, transforming the needle. It stayed the same, except there were some feathers poking through, which were all grey.

"Lee fancies her." George whispered.

"Do not!" Lee said quickly.

A few more students were called, some who were able to turn it into a regular grey quill, and others who had either managed to turn it into a needle with feathers, or just the stem of the quill and no feathers at all.

"Lee Jordan!" McGonagall called.

Lee reached the front and turned it into a rough looking Quill, but a quill all the same.

"Thank you, Jordan." McGonagall said, marking his grade on the clipboard she was holding.

Lee hopped back to the seat and sighed. "I did it!" He said happily.

"You sure did, Lee." Alicia said, patting his arm.

McGonagall called other student up, and soon reached Alicia.

"Alicia Spinnet."

Alicia grabbed her wand and tucked her left hand in her pocket, which she noticed, was still throbbing. McGonagall gave her a smile, and with a wave of Alicia's wand, the needle was transformed into a shiny black quill stem, with an abundance of smooth feathers, each a different colour.

McGonagall clapped and smiled at Alicia. "Excellent work, Alicia." She congratulated, and Alicia took her spot in the class once more.

Lee nodded and smiled at Alicia. "Nice." He said.

George smiled. "You're a natural at Transfiguration, Alicia." He said.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Soon, it was George's turn as well, and he managed to turn the needle into a soft quill, still grey, and fairly short on feathers.

"Good. Thank you Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said, and George took a seat.

Shortly after, class was dismissed and Alicia, George and Lee headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Meeting up with Angelina, and Fred, they sat down by Oliver and quickly; they were brought into a heated discussion on who was going to make the Quidditch team, that was brought on by Oliver.

"Well you're Keeper still, Oliver. They can't cut you out." Alicia reasoned.

"I guess we'll have to find out later today." Angelina said, grabbing some macaroni and pushing it around on the plate.

"I think I'll go and fix up my notes for History Of Magic." Alicia said, leaving the room and heading to the library.

George and Lee headed off outside, and Oliver looked over at the clock and muttered something about going to practice some Quidditch.

Angelina glanced over at Fred who was sitting at the table, looking through some notes.

"What are those?" Angelina asked.

"Plans." He answered.

She shrugged. "What type of plans?"

Fred looked up. "Why?"

She shrugged again. "Just wondering."

"Oh, you know… regular plans… like pranks and that." He said casually.

Angelina frowned, but decided to not say anything for once. She didn't feel like fighting. "So…" She began.

"So, what?" Fred asked, closing his notebook and shoving it in his bag.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Angelina smiled. "Well, George and Lee are off somewhere else and-…"

"I felt like staying here. Why aren't you with Alicia?" He asked.

Angelina shrugged. "I didn't feel like looking over History Of Magic right now." She said.

"Do you like shrugging?" He teased.

She shook her head and laughed. "I don't know." She shrugged once more.

Fred stood up and put his bag over his shoulder.

"Where are you heading?" Angelina asked.

Fred looked at his watch. "Outside. I figured I'd go down by the lake." He said.

"All right. I'll come too." Angelina said. "Oh, if that's all right…" She added.

Fred smiled. "It's good. I wouldn't mind some company. It's nice out today is all, and the Great Hall is feeling a bit stuffy." He said, looking at the ceiling and seeing the image of the sun.

"I agree." Angelina said, walking beside him and then reaching the door. The two headed outside and down to the lake. Fred threw his bag to the grass and leaned up against a tree.

Angelina looked out at the lake, watching some of the Giant Squid's tentacles reaching out of the water, stretching and then slapping back into the water once more. "I like it here." Angelina said to no one in particular.

Fred looked up and watched her as she looked out over the water, her coca skin gleaming in the sunlight, and her chocolate-brown lips parted slightly in amazement at the Giant Squid that was floating around somewhere beneath the water.

"It's nice, isn't it?" He asked.

Angelina smiled and looked over to him. "Not just here, but I mean, Hogwarts. I didn't really know what to expect when I first came here."

Fred shrugged. "Yeah. It's nice. My brothers told me about it."

Angelina smiled. "My older sisters came here." She said. "They never really explained this place well. Only said they really liked it here. That's about it." She shrugged.

Fred looked over the lake. Angelina was beautiful. She was stubborn too… but she really knew what to say sometimes. She made him think, too. He sighed as his stomach jumped at the thought of her. But what did it mean?

…………………

Alicia ran into the Girls toilets and looked at the floor of the stalls to see if there were any shoes to indicate people will in here. She looked around and over her shoulder and shrugged at the sight of no one around.

Standing in front of a sink, she tried to turn it on but it wouldn't work. She looked at the knob and there was a snake imprinted on it, but it didn't look out of order. She shrugged and went to the sink beside it; turning it on and watching the water run out and down the drain. She looked into the mirror and pushed her hair out of her face, straightening her bangs and trying to tame her slightly curly, wavy auburn hair that was tied loosely into two low pigtails.

Then, looking around once more, she took off the now purple cloth that was wrapped around her hand and dropped it into the sink and her hand seared with sudden pain.

"Ow… shoot." She said, putting her hand under the cold water and watching some of the purple blood run from her hand and cleaning it slightly. Then, she took her hand out from under the water and once again, blood started to build and slide down the side of her hand.

"Oh… that does look _awful_." A cheerful voice came from behind her.

Alicia screamed and jumped, turning around and seeing no one there.

"Who- what-…?" Alicia began.

"What's that from?" She felt something cold wash through her hand and she looked to her left to see a small girl ghost, poking her hand with her finger, but just going through it.

Alicia's mouth dropped and slowly she walked forward, away from the ghost.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked.

"Myrtle. But that's not the point… does it hurt?" She asked happily.

Alicia nodded, and the girl who seemed to be named Myrtle, began laughing shrilly.

"Where did you get it?" She asked, clapping.

Alicia scowled and brought her hand close to her. "A plant." She said bluntly, feeling stupid on how dumb it sounded.

Myrtle gave a scream of laughter, flew into the air, and then plunged into a toilet, throwing water everywhere.

Quickly, Alicia grabbed a new white cloth and wrapped it around her hand, walking out of the loo and quickly down the hall. That ghost was defiantly weird.

……………………

"The main reason for this was because Nina the Nasty wasn't good with spells. Shown on page two-hundred and forty-seven, which we can turn to-…" Professor Binns droned.

Hardly anyone made to flip to the page, and those who did made it particularly annoying by flipping one page at a time out of sheer boredom.

"Now, in paragraph four it says that Nina the Nasty shared rooms with Helga the Horrible, and they got on nicely."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, imagine those catfights." Fred said with a snicker, and Angelina was quick to hit him on the arm.

Alicia was sitting and staring off into space, clenching and unclenching her left hand beneath the table and trying to feel circulation in her fingers, while George was peacefully snoring behind his propped up textbook.

"Wonder how Lee's doing with those plants in Herbology." Fred whispered to anyone who was listening.

Angelina shrugged. "I don't know, but I bet if you got cut it would be awful. I made a close call."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

Alicia nodded and then glanced to a sleeping George. She elbowed him in the ribs and he awoke, looking around.

"At least try to concentrate." She said to him.

He yawned and looked at the ghost in the chair. Then he looked to Alicia. "I tried. Now I'm done." He said.

Alicia sighed. "You have to be an experiment for artificial stupidity." She said.

He laughed. "I try."

Just then, Binns coughed very loudly and made most of the students jump. Then he looked at the clock and told the students that they were out early today.

There was a large stampede to the exit, and Fred, Angelina, Alicia and George lazily got up from where they were sitting and made their way out of the empty classroom. Silently, they walked down the hallways and after a few more yawns, Lee appeared around the corner.

"Hey guys." He said. "Evil, rotten little plants tried to attack me, and none of you told me about them." He pouted.

"Well, you know… we thought it'd be nice for you to find out for yourself." Fred said.

Lee rolled his eyes.

"Well where are you heading?" Asked Angelina.

"Double detention with Snape." Lee said in a monotone voice.

"Awww! You poor thing." Angelina said.

"I think I deserve a kiss for that." Lee said winking and pointing to his cheek.

Alicia laughed. "That was a really good try." She said.

Lee shrugged. "Well you know. See you around!" He said, walking down the hall and the opposite way of them.

"I better hit the library. Alicia, you were smart to finish your essay at lunch." Angelina admitted, and she turned down another corner toward the library.

"Guess it's just you and us." Fred said to Alicia, smiling.

George laughed.

"Yay." Alicia said sarcastically.

The twins threw their arms around her shoulders and began dragging her down the hall towards the door, and then to the pitch. They reached the pitch and the twins gave a high-five to Oliver, and then they brought Alicia to sit at the stands and watch the tryouts.

There were three chasers, Matt, Carly, and Sam. Matt and Carly were in their last year, while Samantha was in her second last year. They flew around the pitch, showing off their talents to the group of people who were about to audition. Oliver was of course, Keeper, and he was blocking almost every throw they gave, and the two beaters were Corey and Wayne. Last but defiantly not least, was the seeker, Jennifer. She was skinny and quick, in her fifth or sixth year.

Alicia had to admit that some of the people were quite good, as the nervous students lined up to try out to be reserves for the team. Some however, were horrible and looked, as though they had never played before. Alicia hadn't played before, but she enjoyed watching. She hadn't ever ridden a broom either, but she was to be taught next term with Madame Hooch. She hoped she would be good enough next year to be able to play.

The throbbing in her hand increased and she looked down and saw that the white cloth was now soaked in blood and yet again, purple. She looked to George and saw that he was staring at her with a confused look on his face. Quickly, she tucked her hand in her pocket and smiled, standing up and beginning to run down the stands and across the field.

When she reached the school, she could hear her hollow footsteps ring across the silent and empty hallways as she ran. Then she heard another set of footsteps, heavier and larger, quickly advancing.

"Alicia, wait!" George called out.

Alicia swung around the corridor and then looked at the girl's toiletries. She remembered that a ghost named Myrtle was in there, but it didn't matter… George wasn't going to follow her into the girl's washroom.

Opening the door, she ran into it and put her hands onto her knee's, panting, but quickly took her left hand off her knee because of the searing pain. She rested her back against the wall and closed her eyes, hearing the door creak open and someone come in.

"Alicia." George said.

Alicia jumped up. "George! This is a GIRL'S washroom! Unless you're confused, you seem to be a guy, unless all this time I was right and Angelina was wrong." Alicia said.

"This isn't a time for your games, Alicia." George said seriously.

_'Damn… he knows.'_

"What do you mean, George?" Alicia asked sweetly. "I thought you'd enjoy a good game of tag is all…"

"Stop, Alicia." George said. "What's wrong with your ha-…"

"My hair? Oh, well I noticed it was a bit flat this morning." She said, turning to the mirror and looking at her reflection. She could see George standing behind her, looking worried and a bit annoyed.

"Your hand, Alicia. You know that's what I'm talking about." He said.

Alicia sighed. "Leave me alone, okay?" She snapped. She turned around and looked at the sad look on his face and quickly closed her eyes so she didn't have to see it, yet the feeling of guilt still hit her stomach like a ton of bricks.

"I just want to help you… you aren't weak if you need to go see the school nurse, Alicia. It just means that accident's happen, and no one is going to think less of you-…" George began.

"Look, I'm fine!" Alicia said, as the room began to spin slightly. "Ah, you're giving me a headache." She said, putting her hand to her forehead.

"Alicia, come on. I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey…" George said.

"No, George I don't need your help-…" Alicia began, but she couldn't finish her sentence, because she was rocking dangerously on the tips of her toes. She looked at George and then put both hands to her forehead and fell forwards onto the floor, not moving.

"Alicia!" George ran over to her side and turned her over. He looked at her face, how she lay there, finally peaceful, her mouth slack and her eyes calm and closed. He looked at her chest and saw it moving up and down slowly with every breath she took.

'_Thank god.'_

"Don't worry, Alicia." George whispered to her, picking her up in his arms and walking to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked a voice.

George turned around and saw a girl ghost with glasses and a pudgy face, scowling at him. He was so shocked, he almost dropped Alicia, but he regained his control and stared at her, unbelieving.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Myrtle. You might know me as 'Moaning Myrtle', but I don't appreciate that." Myrtle said, looking at the redhead.

"Right. I don't have time for this." George said, turning.

"You're a boy." Myrtle said.

George sighed. "Really? That I couldn't tell for myself." He said sarcastically.

"Thought you'd want to know that this is a girl's washroom. Not a boys." Myrtle said, matter-of-factly.

"Have you been here for a while, Myrtle?" George asked.

The ghost nodded. "I don't leave unless I want to go through the taps to the swamp or lake or something. Or another bathroom." She said.

George smiled sarcastically. "Nice to know. But were you not listening to a word that we were saying just now?" He asked. He was beginning to worry that if he didn't get to the hospital wing soon, the turnout wouldn't be very good. As well, no matter how small and light Alicia was, his arms were getting fairly tired.

"Well I don't know. I was just saying…" She said. "Goodbye." Then she gave a scream, and jumped into a toilet.

George shook his head and walked out of the bathroom, beginning to pick up speed as he ran down the hall, toward the Hospital wing.

………………

……………………

…………………………

……………………

………………

Wow, I sort of lost track of what I planned was going to happen in that chapter, so I had to change the title. But I guess I'll continue with what was planned in the next chapter, but this one was important I think because it had a lot of information in it about what goes on in the school and their classes. As well, some might notice that Alicia is getting nicer to George. Well, they are friends- sort of… see, Alicia doesn't know how to act around George, and she enjoys the fights they have, and she hasn't yet seen him as a valued friend yet. Don't worry; they'll become closer as time goes on. George of course, is always watching out for her. But anyways, I guess you'll have to wait to see what happens.

Just have to say that if you ask me to read your story, I most likely will, it just might take me time because sometimes I can be really busy. And if you noticed I haven't read yours and it's been a while, feel free to ask me again, because sometimes I forget to remember.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please do review. I will just have to continue with the story if you do review. If you don't, well, you don't want to know what happens then. So please just don't read and move on, but review! I love hearing from you, even if it's just a small review saying, 'keep going'!

-Kit


	7. I'm Up To No Good!

Twice Over 

Okay, I have a plan for this chapter. I hope it will be good. Anyways, what's going to happen to Alicia, and what's up with the parchment that George STILL can't stop thinking about?

Jagged Epiphany- thanks for reviewing, yeah… Alicia needs to learn not to be so stubborn. Question for you! Did I read Yule Ball, Take Two? And is it separate from Old Faces, New Tricks? I've been confused about that… This is a shorter chapter than before, sadly, but I couldn't make it any longer without going completely off course. Anyways, thank you for the advice with defiantly and definitely, I ALWAYS seem to type that in homework and stories… it's annoying because I get the right word when I write it on paper, but my hands seem to run all over the keyboard and I end up putting the wrong one… it's like a habit! Well, anyways, I am going to pay careful attention to that. If its wrong again in the next couple of chapters, its because I write a bit ahead sometimes. Thanks so much for reading!

Sunnysweetie- it is so true, high school is tough when teachers drone on forever… I feel Lee's pain. I'm so happy you reviewed! I love hearing from you! I like how you're writing your reviews, it's interesting to see how you feel throughout the chapter!

Calypso- long time no talk… or rather, type… anyways, that's not the point! Thanks for the review, yeah, George is so cute! He can rescue her! Hehehe… well, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

CrazyTalk32- Boys always seem to go into the girls' washroom at Hogwarts, don't they? LOL! Thanks for the review, I enjoyed getting it! It brightened my day!

Lauren- MUAH HAHAHAHA! I love giving cliffhangers, except I hate reading them. Though, I do still try to give them a lot, because the suspense gets people to want to read more! I enjoy hearing from you all the time, it's so great that you are such a loyal reviewer! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the tip on sentences, by the way! I'm applying it already!

Angel De La Luna- yay! Thanks for reviewing, and I cant wait till you translate the first chapter. It's exciting! Thanks for the support, and its great having a chance to talk to you! Writers block is a downer, but I've just gotten over it I think! Thanks again!

Disclaimer- Me no own, you no sue. Cool. Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter. :Audience gasps: That's right. I don't. :People get up to leave: WAIT! WAIT! I do borrow the characters and stuff though, so please stay and read!

……………………

Chapter 7- I'm up to no good!

"Severe loss of blood…" Madame Pomfrey muttered. She tutted and clicked her tongue as she looked at Alicia's hand. "What happened?" She asked, turning a sour face to George.

George shrugged. "She got cut in Herbology this morning and didn't tell anyone, I guess." He said.

She nodded. "Well, you can leave now."

"Can I stay?" George asked.

Madame Pomfrey gave him a look that said it bothered her, but then she sighed and told him he could as long as he was quiet.

George smiled. He sat in the chair next to her, looking at her with worry.

………………

Lee cracked his knuckles a couple times for some source of amusement, but at the look on Snape's face, he quickly stopped. He wasn't even aloud to tap his foot! He bit the inside of his cheek and looked around, pushing his hand through his dreadlocks and then putting his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes.

He was watching the fireworks that seemed to erupt in his eyes when he pushed on them for something to do, but then he heard Snape clear his throat and he looked up at the Potions master who was staring at him with a look of anger drawn on his face.

"Look forward, Jordan. This is detention. Not a time to sleep like you did in Professor Binns class." He spat.

Lee bit his lip to keep his anger in and he stared angrily at the front board.

'_He doesn't know what it's like to sit through one of Binns talks. It's not my fault I fell asleep. Stupid Snape.'_

Lee rocked his head back and forth and kept his black-brown eyes open wide so that he didn't fall asleep by accident again. He would hate to think of what Snape would do if that happened.

………………

Angelina sighed and looked up from her essay. She had just finished, and a feeling of relief rushed through her. It had taken her a while to finally finish the boring essay, and she doubted Binns would even look to see if half of the stuff she had put reference to was in the same time period.

She shrugged and put her books in her bag, making her way down the hall and running into Fred. She screamed in surprise and her bag flew across the hall, scattering books everywhere.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Angelina yelled, rubbing her head from where they had banged heads together.

Fred stood there cursing for a bit at his throbbing head, and then he looked at Angelina. "I'm really sorry." He said, walking over to her books and beginning to help her pick them up.

"What the hell is the hurry?" She asked.

Fred handed her the books and stood up with her. "Well, George was running after Alicia and I was on my way to find him." He said.

"Going two-hundred and fifty miles a minute?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Well, you know…" He said, shrugging.

"All right then, I'll help you find them." She said. "So, George was running after Alicia?"

"Yeah… I don't know why though, but I bet he has good reasons." Fred said.

Angelina shrugged. "Well he better, because now you're worrying me."

………………

Alicia opened her eyes and put her hand on her forehead. Then she sat up slowly and looked over at George. She began to smile, but then it quickly changed into a scowl.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She asked.

George raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't give me that, 'what are you talking about' look. You know very well. Why did you take me here?" She asked angrily.

George shook his head. "Oh, well I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were supposed to leave a person who had fainted, where they were. Especially when they were suffering from severe loss of blood. It's why you fainted you know." George replied.

Alicia huffed and yanked the needles in her arm that were sending her blood, out. She then turned herself so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, and stood up. Quickly, she realized it was a mistake, and she put her hand to her head.

George stood up quickly and helped her stand, moving her slowly back onto the bed. She groaned and he carefully pulled the covers back onto her.

"Sorry for being sarcastic with you." George said.

Alicia shook her head. "Stop apologizing." She bit her lip, wanting to tell him that it was her that should be apologizing, but she didn't need such a drastic change in attitude with him. She didn't know what that would bring. George was sensitive, funny, cute-… Did she just say cute?

_'Stop it, Alicia. Stop it.'_

"Look, how long am I going to be in here?" She asked.

"As long as you need." George replied. "Now, uh, I'm going to get the nurse to put those needles back in you."

Alicia sighed and put her head back into the pillow. Soon, the nurse was looming over her and jabbing needles into her arms and veins.

"You can leave, Mr. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey said icily.

George nodded. "Okay." He said. Then he turned to Alicia and said, "Hope you feel better later."

Alicia smiled. "Thanks…" Then she shook her head and frowned at him. "I mean, whatever Weasley."

George smiled and walked out of the Hospital wing, shaking his head.

"George!"

George turned to see Angelina and Fred running up to him.

"Oh, hey." He said casually.

"Where have you been?" Angelina asked worriedly. "We've been looking everywhere-…"

"I was in the Hospital Wing with Alicia. She didn't tend to a cut she got in Herbology, but she's doing better now." George said.

Angelina looked as though she was going to faint. "What? Is she okay? Oh my god!"

"Yeah, she's good now." George said.

Fred nodded. "Okay. Well, we better go up to our dormitories before dinner. Thanks Angelina." He said.

Angelina looked appalled that they were leaving her, but then she nodded and decided to try to get into the Hospital Wing.

The twins made their way to the common room and walked into their dormitories. Fred fell onto his bed and pulled out the plan book.

"I made a few more prank idea's." Fred said, flipping through the book.

George nodded and sat down at his desk, taking out the yellowing piece of parchment once more. He took out his wand as well and muttered, 'reveal'.

The piece of parchment, for the first time, did something. On it, words were appearing, and soon they were readable. George read them aloud: "Messer's, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs remind you to keep to your own boring business." He muttered. "What?"

George angrily took his Quill and started to write, but more words appeared and the ink that he had placed on it disappeared. It read: 'stop writing on this, freckle face!'

George read it and raised an eyebrow. "What a comeback." He said sarcastically as the words disappeared.

"What?" Fred asked, sitting up. "Who are you talking to, and are you even listening?"

George snatched his wand up from the table as Fred walked over.

"What's all this, then?" He asked, looking at the table. "George! I thought you said you weren't obsessed."

"I'm not!" George answered.

"Yeah, sure… your putting pranks aside so that you can figure out some stupid mystery, that might not even be one at all!" Fred said, crossing his arms.

"That's not true! This thing talked, I know it! Look, Fred, believe me," George said, swinging his wand about and putting a hand over his heart, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, and you know it!"

Fred sighed and sat down on his bed. "All right, just concentrate more, okay?"

George nodded. "All right." He looked back to the parchment, when he saw words in clear view: words that hadn't been there before.

'_Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, are proud to present: The Maurders Map.' _

George did a double take, and he couldn't hear Fred talking about his plans in the background any longer. All he did was read the sentence over and over again, running it through his mind.

"Fred! Fred! Look!" George said excitedly, jumping out of his seat and grabbing the map.

Fred looked up. "Oh, not that thing AGAIN! George, what is it?" He said angrily.

"No, look! What did I say to make it happen?" George asked, shoving the paper into Fred's hands.

"What is it?" Fred asked, now clearly interested.

George smiled and snatched it back, opening it up. "I don't know… but there are these things scattered everywhere… they are footprints… with names." He said, looking it over. "Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore… even Percy is here! There's Wood, and Alicia… she's in the Hospital wing with Angelina… wow…"

Fred ran to the side of George and looked at it with him. George opened more flaps and it showed them more areas.

"It's a map… with people and their names." Fred said slowly.

"It shows what they're doing!" George said excitedly.

"Every minute," Fred began.

"Of every day!" George finished.

"This is amazing!" They said together.

George gave Fred a cocky smile and raised his eyebrow. "I hate to say it-… well actually, I don't, so, I TOLD YOU SO!" He said, doing a goofy victory dance around the room. He suddenly stopped and turned to Fred. "But what did I say to activate it?"

Fred thought for a moment and then said, "you know it." He said. "The last thing you said was you know it."

George looked to the parchment. He put his wand to it and said, "Does 'you know it' activate you?"

The word 'no', was then shown across the top.

"Great." George muttered.

"No…" Fred said, "But good! You said, I'm up to no good!"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" George said, tapping it with his wand and the words ran across the top of the page. Then, across the top yet again, it said, '_Mischief Managed'._

George placed his wand in the centre of the parchment and recited, "Mischief Managed."

The parchment quickly became blank and Fred looked at it in amazement.

"Fred," George began slowly, "I think our lives are about to change."

…………………

………………………

……………………………

………………………

…………………

I know this chapter was a bit shorter than usual, but I needed to get the point of the chapter across after all of those detours. Next chapter is longer though, I promise. If you notice any major mistakes, feel free to tell me. I like to be pretty true to the books. Anyways, I'm glad all of you are reading, and I hope this chapter was good enough!

-Kit


	8. Meet Peeves

Twice Over 

Hello again… wow, I just keep writing and writing and writing… I'm like the energizer bunny! But then again, the energizer bunny is pink, and I hate the colour pink. It's my least favourite colour. Well now that you know a bit more about the author, in fact, something you probably didn't need to know anyways, we can get on with the story. No one cares about these author notes anyways.

Slytherin-Ali- thanks so much for reviewing! I really enjoyed your story! I'm glad you liked it, plants are so evil. Again, thanks!

Sunnysweetie- you are so right! Alicia and George DO fight like an old married couple… I can't wait till I get to the further stories, I say I have a whole notebook of ideas on them, but not a lot on this one. I don't know 11 year olds are so hard to write, I think J K Rowling did a good job on them. Anyways, thanks for the review!

Calypso- thanks so much for the review, yeah, it was a short chapter, and this one is a bit too, but the next I'm sure is longer. I guess I just have points to get across before I can move on.

Lauren- thank you again, I really value you as a reviewer! You're the greatest! As for Alicia being evil to George, it's so true…

Jagged Epiphany- thanks, the idea of the discovery of the map came in a dream… it was a good dream, cause George was mine… but that's beside the point. I'm excited for your next chapter, I can't wait.

**Thanks** to everyone who reviewed, it was great to hear from you. Tell your friends about my story, please! It's still new so it's not really out there yet. Anyways, I have a couple more chapters on the go and I'm excited for you guys to read them, so I'll need REVIEWS to get another chapter up! No reviews, no chapter.

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I had a dream I got to meet the Phelps twins last night. It was really great… too bad I don't own them. Too bad I have to tell you every single time too.

……………………

Chapter 8- Meet Peeves

Another day at Hogwarts began like any day. The birds were singing to the tune of Dumbledore's current favourite song, the ghosts were lazily walking through half-asleep students, and more first-years were discovering things that they had never seen before. Hogwarts was a huge school, it was true, but on this particular day, the twins weren't expecting anything different.

"'Morning!" Angelina said brightly as she sat down. She was a natural early riser.

The rest of the crew were sitting at the table, giving her a blank look. George was slowly chewing on a piece of toast, Fred was practically buried in empty bowls and plates, and Lee's head was shoved in a bowl of milk and cereal, and every snore created bubbles.

Alicia walked into the Great Hall and sat down, pushing a brush through her messy wet hair. She looked over at Lee and grabbed the back of his head, pulling it out of the cereal bowl.

Lee gave a sudden jerk to signal he was awake, and looked around with weary eyes. A couple of Cheerio's fell off of his face, and he brushed the rest of them off with the sleeve of his robes.

"Morning." He said sleepily.

Alicia laughed and Angelina gave him a testing look.

"What are you planning to do today, Angelina? It is Saturday, after all." Alicia said happily.

Angelina shrugged. "I don't know, I was thinking of putting together some make-up tricks I learned from Muggle Magazines, and testing them out."

Alicia made a face, but quickly corrected herself. "Sounds-… fun. I think I'll play some rugby… You guys want to join? Oliver already said he wouldn't mind learning…"

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Angelina said quickly.

Alicia sighed and put her chin in her hands. "You sound like my prim mother."

Angelina shook her head. "You can play that later, but today, I am giving you make-up tips."

Alicia looked to Angelina. "Ange, I'm eleven years old. Let me live before I have to do anything," she shuddered, "girly."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "All right then."

Fred suddenly became a bit more awake. "You know what, I heard they are planning the Halloween thing soon. Charlie said it was one of the biggest celebrations here."

Lee was happily munching on bacon. "Well, it sounds like fun. I wonder what it will be like." He said thoughtfully.

George looked over to his twin. "Heard there was a different thing every year."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Of course there is. This is Hogwarts, isn't it? I mean, when was it ever daft and regular? There are no repeats in this school, especially when Dumbledore has something to do with it."

Angelina had been listening carefully to all of this. "Do you think there will be a surprise of some sort?"

"I don't know," George said, "but I heard things get crazy around this time of year."

"Sounds like a regular Hogwarts thing to do." Lee said.

Oliver had just arrived in the Great Hall, and took a seat by Fred. He put some of his Quidditch polishing supplies in front of him, and took out pieces of equipment, and began carefully polishing them up.

"Hey, Ollie." Angelina said.

"Hey." He said, looking carefully at the glove he had in his hand.

"We were wondering if you could tell us about the goings on around Halloween?" Angelina said.

"Yeah. Sure." Oliver said, putting the stuff down. "Well, the celebration is huge. It's amazing, all the food and decorations… and so many teachers hand out a lot of work to get it over with, so Halloween will be free of work. That means there will be a lot of work before hand, but it's all worth it. You do get a large load from Snape too, but unlike the other teachers, he continues on with the work. And then there is Peeves-…"

"Peeves?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, the Poltergeist." Oliver said.

"This school has a Poltergeist?" Lee asked.

Oliver let his jaw drop. "Are you telling me than none of you have ever seen Peeves? Oh, you just wait. Usually he lays low first bit of the year, and then- WHAM!" Oliver said fairly loud, making Angelina scream and jump. "He hits you with all he's got."

Fred eyed Angelina after her outburst.

Oliver shrugged. "See you later then." He said, standing up and leaving toward the Quidditch pitch.

Alicia bit her lip. "Think it's true?" She asked.

Fred shook his head. "Nah." He answered.

"The guy probably just got in Ollie's way when he was off to Quidditch practice or something." George suggested.

Lee laughed, but Angelina and Alicia shared glances.

"I don't know guys…" Angelina began.

Fred threw his arm around Angelina's shoulders. "Just stick with me, I'll straighten it out." He said with a grin that was quickly becoming trademark for the twins.

Angelina shoved his arm off her shoulder. "Yeah, nice idea Fred. I'll stick with the one guy who doesn't use his brain." She said with a sarcastic smile. Then she rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass of juice.

Fred shrugged. "Well Halloween isn't coming for about a week anyways… no need to worry about that now."

…………………

Along with homework, social life, and of course, Hogwarts surprises, a week passes surprisingly quickly. George found himself sitting in the common room with mounds of homework one night, and the next he was still sitting in the common room, yet this time, he was relaxing with Lee and Fred, getting ready for Halloween the next day. The three sat comfortably on the red Gryffindor couches, stretching and yawning.

"Tired, little Freddie?" Angelina teased, walking over and sitting on the couch opposite of him.

"No," Fred began defensively.

Lee laughed and midway through gave a large yawn. "That's it," he said stretching, "I'm going to bed."

"It's been a long week," Angelina pointed out. "Night Lee."

Lee smiled. "Thanks. Night Ange. See you guys later." He said waving to Fred and George and then he headed up the staircase.

Fred looked to his twin and motioned with a slight jerk of his head that he wanted to speak in private. George nodded and got up.

"Night Angelina." George said.

"See you, George." Angelina said.

George made his way halfway up the staircase before stopping and sitting on one of the steps.

Fred however, was still sitting in the couch, waiting till it was long enough to leave without being suspicious. Angelina was still sitting on the couch opposite of him, taking out her braided hair and brushing through it, making the curls bounce around her shoulders.

"So, Fred…" Angelina said, standing up and then choosing a comfortable spot beside him. "What's new?" She smiled.

Fred felt a lump in his throat that he quickly swallowed down. "Not a lot…" He said nervously, trying to make his way farther down the couch, away from her. "You?" He asked, trying to smile innocently.

Angelina sighed and put her head on his shoulder, which made Fred want to jump up and run out of the room. He could feel his ears growing red with embarrassment, and he found that he could no longer try to make his way to the other side of the couch.

"It's been a long week." Angelina said. "I'm so glad the Halloween feast is coming up… aren't you?" She asked.

Fred nodded and didn't say anything.

"I hope it's like my sisters said it would be. They told me it was amazing." She said with a nod. "My family is like yours. We date back for quite a while, but I mean, we've all went to Hogwarts. My one sister is around twenty-six and her name is Tanya. She said that some of the Halloween celebrations were better than the Christmas one's. And then Manita, my other sister, she's um… twenty-one. She doesn't like celebrations much, but she always enjoyed Halloween. Then I remember that Carlia, she's exactly twenty, well she used to tell me about everything that went on in Hogwarts, and she always spoke well about Halloween. But the thing I remember most about Halloween was my sister Ella's letters. She's eighteen, and just left Hogwarts when I came in. My whole family was Griffindor, like yours. Ella used to send me letters every week." Angelina said.

Fred could hardly concentrate on what she was saying. All he knew was that his face was red-hot, she was making him sweat, and her beautiful hair smelt like flowers… they seemed to be some sort of purple flower he could find in his mum's garden-…

'_Are you smelling her hair?'_ Fred asked himself in shock.

"I'm tired!" Fred said, jumping up and making Angelina fall onto the couch where he was just sitting. He made a large fake stretch and checked his watch. "Wow, look at the time!" He said, walking towards the boy's staircase. "See you tomorrow!"

As Fred walked out of sight, up the staircase, Angelina gave a small yawn and looked at the fire in a confused way. What was up with Fred? He was acting pretty weird… Angelina looked at the clock. He was right, it was fairly late. She stood up and stretched, combing through her hair and walking up the girl's staircase, ready to go to bed.

As soon as Angelina had gone from the common room, and it was once again empty, two redheaded figures made their way back into the room and quickly out the door, with a very special map tucked in their pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George whispered, and with a tap of his wand, the drawings on the map had appeared.

"Now," Fred said, taking the map, "I saw this portrait, ah! Right here!" He said pointing, "This fruit portrait down on the second floor…"

George, who was in a slightly bad mood for having to wait for his twin to finish flirting, asked, "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Well see, this portrait… behind it is the kitchens… a place filled with free food." Fred said.

George cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Fred asked, holding the map closer to him.

"And exactly how do you know this?" George asked.

Fred looked at the map. "It says just here." He pointed to the painting and handed the map to George. "Secret passageway to Kitchens."

George jumped onto a staircase that was just beginning to move, and Fred did the same, and they were moved exactly to the second floor opening. Walking down to the door and swinging it open, they carefully tiptoed along the dark corridor.

"Says Filch is close here." George whispered. "We don't want to get caught tonight. I want to see this passageway."

The two boys reached the fruit painting and stared blankly at it. After a while, George glanced to Fred who seemed to be patiently waiting for something.

"Well?" George asked.

Fred looked over at his twin. "I thought you knew what to do." He said.

"No, dimwit, I was the one who followed _you._" George said, voice dripping with sarcasm and mocking.

Fred walked up to the painting and tried to wrench it off the wall, to no avail.

George pushed his brother aside and dusted off his shirt, drawing up his sleeves and whispering, "Fruit painting, we know you are the passageway to the kitchens, now let us in."

There was silence, and then they heard a soft giggle. They both braced themselves to be let into the passageway, but nothing happened.

"Nice try," Fred said sarcastically.

"Well at least I didn't try to push it off the wall." George snapped back.

Both twins sighed and in unison, they rested their back against the wall and slid down so they were sitting on the floor.

"So what do we do now?" Fred asked.

George looked at the map. "Make sure that Filch doesn't catch us."

Fred nodded. "Okay, lets head back then."

George stood up and stared at his brother. "What?"

"We need to head back." Fred said.

"You're going to give up just like that?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well I'm not!"

"You're not?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

George sighed. "My dear brother, we are the twins of trouble, the masters of mischief, the pair of pranksters."

Fred sighed. "Yeah, yeah, all that and a partridge in a freaking pear tree."

George looked to the map. "Funny you should say pear, my good man."

Fred looked to his brother, confused, and then George lightly moved him aside of the painting. Then he walked up to it, stood right in front of the pear, and used his index finger, sliding it over the pear.

The piece of fruit wriggled slightly, so George began to tickle it. Soon it was giggling excitedly, and then it stopped abruptly as the portrait began to swing forwards. This was it; they were going to see what the kitchens looked like-…

"Oh, making trouble, I see?" Said a voice.

The twins stopped in their tracks and looked around. Something pushed the portrait shut, and then a small man appeared in the air. The little man had a belled hat and shoes that curled up at the toes, and a green and white outfit. He had a smile that would make a Cheshire cat proud, and it reached from ear to ear with pointed teeth. His eyes had a playful fire in them, which was black like their colour.

"Oh you two are making trouble I see,

But no one is better at that than me.

I make so much trouble that one might quiver,

At the thought of me giving you a really bad sliver.

Mess up your hair and your list of things to do,

Leave you with nothing left but a shoe."

The little man sang with a large and evil smile, and he waved around his hands, appearing in different places with every line he sang.

"Who are you?" The twins asked together.

The little man simply shrugged and said, "Peeves. Surprised you never heard of me."

The twins looked to each other, remembering what Oliver had said. This guy didn't seem to be as bad as what was said, so the twins suppressed laughs and just shrugged it off. They turned away from the poltergeist and began to walk back to the portrait of the pear, when a very loud screeching noise sounded in their ears. It was so loud, that even with their hands over their ears, it made a ringing noise in their head.

They turned around to face the man, who was now smiling wickedly at them.

"What the hell was that?" George asked.

Peeves winked and then took a large breath, screaming, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! SECOND FLOOR! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!"

Fred and George shared a frightened look and then both began running down the corridor. They noticed Peeves was floating easily beside them.

"What was that for?" Fred asked angrily.

Peeves stopped directly in front of them and Fred stopped, but George slid straight through him and fell on the ground, shuddering and wiping the feeling of stepping through a cold shower off of him.

"Never ignore Peeves." Peeves said. "I barely have started." He said with cackling laughter, and with that, he dropped a water balloon on both of their heads and vanished.

George stood up and grabbed Fred's arm, running down the hall and turning the corner, just to bump into Filch. The twins fell on the floor and George landed on Mrs Norris' tail, sending her into a screeching fury as she clawed at him.

"Hello Filch, fancy seeing you out on a night like tonight." Fred said with innocence as his brother struggled to get the infuriated cat off of his face and stop her from clawing him. "Nice night, eh?" He asked.

Filch gave a evil sneer and said, "Yes, perfect for a detention."

Fred sighed and stood up, while George threw Mrs Norris off of him and she went flying half way across the hall, flailing her paws and tail in the air.

Filch gave George a glare that could kill, and George stood up and smiled lightly, shrugging.

"Sorry." George said quietly as Mrs Norris hissed in a corner.

Filch turned angrily around and the twins sighed and followed him with hunched backs down the dark corridor.

……………………

……………………………

……………………………………

……………………………

……………………

Ooh, a bit of romance between Fred and Angelina, and I think this chapter had a lot of good humour in it. But at least, that's what I think. I enjoyed writing this; I hope you'll enjoy reading it, so tell me if you liked it in a review! What parts did you guys think were funny? Halloween is coming in the next chapter! I'll keep going if you guys keep reviewing!

-Kit


	9. Orange and Lime Green Halloween

Twice Over 

BOO! I'm back and the twins and crew are going to experience Halloween! I love Halloween because you can dress up and basically do and be whatever you want to for a couple of hours. So anyways, here's your chapter.

Yayforgredandforge- thanks so much for reviewing, and I'm glad you enjoyed Peeves song! Halloween is up now, what mischief can they get into now? And yes, Fred and George are o so hot.

ADepressedSpooty- thanks for reading and joining, I hope you're going to like this! I always thought Lee was adorable as a kid too, with his cute little dreadlocks :squeezes Lee until his eyes bulge: he's so CUTE!

Jagged Epiphany- I'm glad you enjoyed both Twice Over and The Same Eyes, your new chapter was AWESOME and I was screaming at the computer screen when they were fighting. My mom thinks I'm seriously mental. Because I so am! Post Script! OOO! Wow, I hope I never forget that! It was bothering me for so long! As for some F/A, you just wait:rubs hands together evilly:

Sunnysweetie- hehehe, pancakes make me laugh! Who am I most like? Well, I'd have to say at this point, I'm most like Alicia, but I do have characteristics of all three girls. Especially when I have my stupid moments, which makes me like Katie. Not to say Katie is stupid- she's just… well you know. You know what, Oliver does need a girlfriend. LMAO! Remind me later and I'll see when I can pop her in!

Lauren- hehehe thanks, everyone seemed to like the F/A action, and like I said in the reply to Jagged Epiphany, you just wait, you WILL see some more. Hehehe yeah, I thought up the partridge in a freaking pear tree part and I thought, wow, they tickle a pear! LOL.

Angel de la Luna- sorry about not writing back yet, I swear I'm going to soon. In fact, I'm on it after this! Anyways, how far have you gotten with the translation so far? I'm so excited! I'm glad you liked the breakfast scene with Lee; I've gotten a couple comments on it. LOL! The Peeves part is a special surprise! You'll see. :winks: Oh yeah, and thanks for the long reviews! I love them so much!

Slytherin-Ali- its true, Angelina is sporty, but not until later. The girls feed off each other, so Alicia gets a bit classier later, and Angelina tries out sports! It's all in the works. Thanks for reviewing by the way, and about your fic becoming a full one, what I think is that if people are liking it and you enjoy writing about it, then do it. You can't go wrong! It's all about how you feel about it.

Charm12- thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like it and think it's funny, I always wonder if what I write sounds as funny with readers reading it, as it does in my head. Thanks so much!

Oh yeah, and before I begin, thank you to everyone who reviewed: The Same Eyes, my fluffy Valentines Day story: CrazyTalk32, Calypso, Lauren, Jagged Epiphany, Evahyoung (never seen The Notebook lol),

And to Banana for reading all of Between Us

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. It gets boring doing this all the time… it really does. Just gives you more words than needed. Hmm… that's about all I have to say. I try to make it funny, but you run out of things after a while.

……………………………………

Chapter 9- Orange and Lime Green Halloween

Fred wasn't the kind of person to admit that he was wrong. When he realized that Peeves was as bad as Oliver had said, he decided to leave it up to George to tell the tale if he ever had to say anything about the run-in that happened the previous night. It was Halloween day, all the students and teachers were laughing and celebrating, and Fred and George had just gotten up.

"What took you guys?" Lee asked as he watched the tousle haired twins walk sleepily down the stairs in their robes.

Angelina and Alicia looked up, rolling their eyes.

"We heard." Alicia said, standing up. "You two, managed to get yourself a detention," Alicia continued, poking her finger into George's chest, "again."

Angelina nodded. "That's what took them, Lee. They were sleeping like babies." She said with a wink.

Fred shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is… we just got a detention last night. Its not like it's different from any other time."

George nodded. "We did run into Peeves though-…"

Alicia cut him off. "Look, you two, Filch hates you, okay?"

George laughed and waved the fact away. "Little Filchie? He hates us!" He said in mock surprise. "That's too bad, because we just LOVE him."

Alicia frowned. "Don't give me that, George." She snapped. "I hadn't got to my point yet."

"Clearly." George answered.

Angelina sighed. "Stop it you two! Continue Alicia."

"Of course, take her side." George muttered.

Alicia gave him a glare, yet continued like Angelina said. "Okay, so since we came to the conclusion that Filch hates you," she said, staring pointedly at George and crossing her arms, "then there is no reason the guy wouldn't try to get you guys a suspension from the festivities."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

Angelina sighed. "In other words, you two might have a detention while the feast is going on."

Lee nodded. "They're right. When Filch remembers the feast, he's going to do anything he can to stop you two from going."

"Nah, Filch wouldn't do that." Fred said.

They all stared at him, even George.

"What makes you say that?" Angelina asked.

Fred shrugged. "I was just trying to lighten up the situation."

"This is all besides the point." George said quickly. "We met Peeves last night."

"So there is a Peeves?" Asked Alicia, still in a huff about George.

"Yeah." Fred said. "It's nothing."

"Maybe not… but you guys should still watch out." George answered.

Lee nodded. "All right, so who's up for a game of exploding snap? Or a nice game of Wizards chess?"

"I'll take you on, Lee." Alicia said, sitting down across from him.

Angelina situated herself to watch and asked the twins, "you two staying?"

Fred looked to George and they both shook their heads.

"No, I think we'll take a bit of a walk," Fred began.

"Around the castle." George said.

"Okay." Angelina answered.

The twins walked out the portrait hole, and then started down the halls. They were walking happily until they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, if it isn't tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum."

The twins turned around and frowned up at the Poltergeist.

"What do you want now?" George asked exasperated.

"Did you like my little call last night?" Peeves asked, cackling.

Fred shrugged. "It was amateur."

"Ama-…" Peeves snarled in anger as though he wasn't even able to think about the ending of the sentence.

George nodded. "Yeah. It's simple to just yell out something. I mean, not much thought put into that, is there?"

Peeves smiled wickedly. "But you both ran, didn't you? So that means your bluffing."

George sighed. "What are we SUPPOSED to do? Stand in one place like some idiot?"

Fred agreed with a nod. "Of course we're going to move."

Peeves stopped smiling and flew in circles, faster and faster, until he stopped and had a pile of water balloons. "Who's amateur now?"

"Ooo, a bunch of balloons. We are shaking in our shoes." Fred said, suppressing a laugh.

"You should be," cackled Peeves, "because you'll be mighty wet… and with Filch around, wet students get detentions!"

Fred looked to George, and both of them simply shrugged.

"You wouldn't." They said together, easily.

"Dumbledore would never allow it." George said simply.

Peeves laughed. "You want to bet?"

The twins caught the bluffing and began walking away, when-

WHACK!

SPLASH!

A water balloon hit George in the back of the head, breaking down his robes.

"Hey!" George spun around, just to be hit in the face by another one, while Fred stared, startled.

"You cant- Dumbledore wouldn't like-…" Was all Fred could stutter out, before he too was hit with a water balloon, straight in the chest.

Peeves began laughing and answered swiftly, "Dumbledore doesn't have time to go around and ask students if I made them a bit wet." He put on a mock pout and answered, "so run."

Fred spun around and began to run, and George set off after him. Peeves flew over and threw a water balloon by Georges' ankles, causing him to trip. He cackled loudly, and then, he proceeded to throw water balloons on him, soaking him from head to toe.

George put his arms up over his head and scrambled to stand up. Peeves simply grabbed a glove off of one of the many suits of armour, and George stepped on it, slipping and falling on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him.

Fred had already reached Gryffindor Common Room, and was looking around for his brother, slightly confused on where he went. He walked in and looked over at Lee, Alicia, and Angelina, who were still sitting peacefully, gathered around a chessboard.

"Why's the front of your robes all wet?" Angelina asked.

Fred shrugged the question off. "Have you seen George?"

They all shook their heads.

"No, he was with you, wasn't he?" Lee asked.

Alicia smiled. "Did you loose your own brother?"

"Not exactly loose, just misplaced." He said, smiling.

"Okay, so we don't know where he is. He'll turn up soon." Angelina said. "Just sit down." She patted the seat beside her, and Fred sat in it, looking at the game.

"Who's winning?" He asked.

"Leesh." Lee said sadly. "But only because I wasn't fully awake…"

Just then, George burst through the portrait hole. He was soaked and his face was covered in what looked like a blackberry pie. His hair was sticking all over the place, and his robes were messed up.

"What the hell happened?" Angelina asked.

George panted and was finally able to catch his breath. "Peeves."

"Yeah, he's nothing, right George?" Fred asked his brother.

George took a cloth and wiped his face clean of pie. "Nothing? The guys a bloody lunatic!"

Fred smiled sheepishly. "Well, he looked not that bad…"

George sighed and fell on the couch in front of the fire, but Angelina shoved him off.

"Hey…" George protested.

Angelina shook her head. "Don't sit on the couch when your soaking wet! Go and change." She ordered.

George headed up the stairs slowly and Fred took George's spot beside Angelina.

"Check, and mate." Alicia said, clapping her hands together. "I win Lee!"

Lee rolled his eyes. "I let you win." He said.

"Sure… if you let me win, you wouldn't have told me." Alicia said, pointing out the obvious.

Lee slunk deeper in the couch. "I suck at chess."

"My little brother likes chess." Fred said. "He could beat you, Lee."

"What, Ron?" Asked Lee.

Fred nodded, and George came down the stairs.

"Guess what?" Alicia asked George.

"What?"

"I won against Lee." She said proudly.

George smiled. "Lee also sucks at Chess."

…………………………

Filch was seething with fury as we walked from Dumbledore's office. Yet again, he was denied permission to have the twins taken away from an occasion, such as the Halloween feast tonight. Already being denied, he figured, yet again, that Dumbledore would say yes to something. With that in mind, he brought up the contract for permission to use whips and the chains in his office for punishment again, but Dumbledore had sent him out.

He called Mrs Norris to his side and frowned, stroking his unshaven chin. Scratchy as it was, the old man didn't notice because he was too deep in thought. Deep in thought on how to ruin the twins. They had already become the worst troublemakers known to the school, and it was only their first year; only their first couple months.

"They will get worse." He told Mrs Norris. "They have already gotten used to my office…"

Mrs Norris gave a hiss in acknowledgment, thinking of the twins. The hairs on the cats back rose slightly.

"We need to get them kicked out from the school. Dumbledore doesn't notice how disruptive they are…" He growled. "Those stupid twins."

"Now, now, Filch." Came a voice.

"I sure hope your not talking about us." Finished another voice.

Filch swung around and grimaced at the sight. George, although Filch couldn't tell them apart, was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he was giving Filch a mock grin. Fred was standing at ease along side his brother with raised eyebrows.

Filch gave a snarl and said, "Detention."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"You can't do that. We haven't technically _done_ anything." George reasoned.

Filch, who was confused about which twin was which, stood there frowning. Mrs Norris however, could tell which twin was which because she was a cat. On knowing that George was the one leaning against the wall, she proceeded to hiss at him. George had never had good luck with Mrs Norris.

George stared at the cat and moved along the wall slightly. Ever since he had met Mrs Norris, he hadn't been very fond of cats.

"You know we're right." Fred said.

Filch didn't say anything at all to them. Instead, he told Mrs Norris to come, and they both left down the hall with hunched backs.

………………………

The Great Hall was amazingly decorated. Very large Pumpkins were carved, and food was placed inside many of them. Bats were freely flying about the ceiling, which displayed a dark sky and the students were looking up in amazement.

"Told you." Oliver said, leaning over and whispering into Alicia and Angelina's ears. "It gets better."

Lee sat beside Fred, who was sitting on the left of Angelina. Alicia was across from Angelina and George took the seat across from Fred, beside Alicia. The group looked in awe at the sight in front of them. It was amazing; all of the decorations blown up life size, real animals flying and crawling around.

Alicia had been to an ordinary Muggle Halloween. She has a few of them when she was younger, and once, even dressed up as a witch herself. Her mother had known at the time that she was really a witch, but Alicia had no clue. She figured that was why her mother got so mad that year. But that wasn't the point. At this point, all Alicia could do was look on in awe at the sight. Muggle Halloween was full of kids dressing up as monsters and witches that they thought was all make-believe. There was a lot of candy given out, and decorations placed around neighbourhoods. But this- this was so much different. It was all real, there was no make-believe. The decorations flew and crawled, the witches were actually people practicing magic… it was a whole new experience.

"Alicia?"

Alicia looked to George. "Oh… yeah?"

George smiled. "Welcome back to reality," he chuckled, "I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. What's on your mind?"

"Muggle Halloween." Alicia answered so quickly she had no time to make up something fake.

George looked to her, puzzled. "Muggle Halloween, eh? I didn't know muggles had their own Halloween… I mean, Halloween is a celebration of the wizard and witch population and magic accomplishments throughout our ages of existence… isn't it?"

Alicia laughed. "I never knew it meant so much to wizards…" she said softly with a bit of joking in her voice. "Muggles think of it differently though. It's a Holliday to dress up and rot your teeth."

George looked shocked. "Rot your teeth? Muggles do bloody strange things for fun."

Alicia laughed. "No, stupid, it's an expression."

"Right…" George said slowly.

"Look," Alicia explained, "muggles dress up into costumes, pretending to be witches and ghouls, and all that jazz, and then… well they parade around the streets at night going door to door for candy, to put it bluntly."

George looked as though he was thinking quite hard. "Sounds stupid." He said, just as bluntly as Alicia had explained it.

"No, it was fun actually. We got into groups of friends and went around scaring and getting candy." She said smiling.

George shrugged and smiled. "Well at least they get to have fun too." He said.

Alicia thought she saw a mischievous glint in his eye, and then her mind laughed at her.

_Thought? Ha! Of course you saw one! These are the twins we're talking about,_ her mind told her.

"So…" She began casually, "what are you going to do?"

George looked over to her. "What?"

"What are you going to do? We all know- well, at least I know, you, Fred and Lee are going to pull something." Alicia said with a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said simply, and with that, he turned to see Dumbledore speaking in front of the crowd.

As much as Alicia hated George, and hated to admit this fact, she felt drawn to him. His personality was good, but she had no idea what she would do if she started thinking of him as a good of a friend as Lee and Fred. She had to admit, George and she had their bickering moments, which were all fun… but what would it be like if Angelina never had to turn around to tell them to get along, or to have them just sit there happily in silence together?

It was easy, however, and as they both had figured out, to have a fairly decent conversation without bickering. They had worked on it, of course, and to their friend's happiness, managed to keep it together when people were around.

Alicia turned her mind away from the complications of George Weasley, to listen to Dumbledore's speech, which wasn't really much of a speech at all, but more of a string of words mashed together.

"Firecracker, pumpkin, mash, turnip. Sounds good, and Halloween is of course a special time of year. Enough of that though, tuck in everyone!" Dumbledore stated.

No one needed to be told twice.

Tables erupted with more food than before, pies, pastries, and different assortments of food were littered among tables. Even if one was to take a nibble of everything, Alicia doubted that anyone would be able to have a bit of everything… except maybe Fred, who was comfortably making his way through half the table.

"Alicia," Angelina began, shaking her shoulder to get her attention, "did you see that Ravenclaw, Joe Hardyment?"

"Oh no, Angelina…" Alicia began in a bit of a groan. She was used to Angelina changing her crushes every month, as a girl who was just realizing that boys were more than just a source of cooties.

"No, no, its not a crush, I just wanted to say that he was eyeing you today." Angelina said, winking.

"What?" Alicia asked, feeling her face grow slightly hot. "So?" She said, almost defensively.

"Nothing… so nothing." Angelina quickly saved herself.

Alicia bit her lip and glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. "Which one's he anyways?"

Angelina smiled. "That one." She said, pointing. "With the black hair."

Situated at the Ravenclaw table was a boy with black-brown hair hitting the sides of his face neatly. Alicia had to admit, he was cute, with brown eyes and fair skin… but he looked to be a bit of a nerd too. He was so cleansed and perfect, that she would be afraid to walk by him and accidentally touch him, creating a speck of dust on his perfectly pressed blouse.

"Well?" Angelina asked with a grin. "What do you think?"

"I think he's a boy that hasn't even noticed there is a difference between females and males yet." Alicia said bluntly.

Angelina nodded and looked as though she was thinking. "One day, Alicia." She said with a sly grin. "You'll notice that there is a bit more to boys than you let on."

"Oh, I notice it, Angelina. It's just not exactly of interest to me at the moment." Alicia said with a smile.

Angelina laughed and turned to Fred who finally seemed to be talking a bit more than making food disappear.

Alicia went back to eating, but stopped abruptly when hearing a high-pitched shriek come from Angelina. She quickly looked up to ask her what it was, but there was no need. It was clearly visible on her face, coloured in bright orange, like a pumpkin.

"Oh, Angelina!" Alicia said quickly, knowing who was responsible.

Angelina nodded. "I know, your face is bright orange! It must be awful!"

Alicia let her jaw drop. "My- my face?" She asked. "But your face!"

It was all Alicia managed before she heard Angelina give a higher, shriller shriek as she pulled out a mirror and saw the horror that lay before her. Her beautiful coca coloured skin, was now bright orange.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Angelina screamed. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE-…"

Alicia slowly grabbed a spoon from the table, and looked in horror at her reflection. All she could manage through her fury was a solid and hard cold glare at George. She could tell he was uneasy and unsettled by the glare in which she managed, as he squirmed in his seat slightly and gave her an innocent smile.

"George…" Alicia whispered. "I hate you."

With that, Angelina and Alicia got up from the table and both ran out of the Great Hall. Running into a bathroom that Alicia noted had a weird ghost in it, they ran up to the mirrors and screamed at the same time.

The high-pitched noise drove the ghost named Myrtle out of one of the many toilets, and she floated over to the girls. In an instant, she began laughing hysterically.

"What happened to your faces?" She said through giggles.

Both girls ignored the question and Alicia's hand shot up to the side of her face. She moved it over her skin and stared blankly into the mirror. Bright orange, like the Weasley twins hair.

She turned on the tap and ran the water, splashing it onto her face. Angelina looked over and caught onto the idea, doing the same. Alicia looked in the mirror, and her face was growing more orange by the minute.

"It's working!" Angelina said excitedly, rubbing her face with water. The orange was draining into the sink in front of her, and now, her cheeks were the only thing that were orange, and they were quickly evaporating into a dark peach against her coca skin.

Alicia tried to smile, and rubbed her face harder with a cloth, trying to scratch the colour off. She looked back into the mirror, and now her face was an extreme and vibrant orange. She looked on, horrified, as her hair began growing a lime green. Her whole head was a human replica of a pumpkin, right down to the green stem.

She looked over to see if Angelina's hair was doing the same thing, but Angelina was looking at Alicia in horror, as it only got worse. Angelina was now back to her regular self… why wasn't she?

Alicia hardly dared to ask what was happening, as Myrtle's laughs became clear to her ears. This was going to be everyone's reaction… oh those stupid boys! Why her? Why not someone else they didn't like?

Angelina suddenly looked sad and full of sympathy, and Alicia realized there were tears crawling down her cheeks. She didn't even remember them being there though, they must have snuck up on her. She felt absolutely stupid, her face a bright orange and her hair lime-green and tears streaking her skin.

Angelina brought her into a hug. "It's going to go away soon… we'll go see Madame Pomfrey… I'm sure she'll have something to give you."

Alicia sighed. "Okay." She said sadly.

"But we need to go back to the party… no one's in the Hospital Wing at the moment." Angelina said.

Alicia hung her head in defeat. "Yeah… you're right." So with that, the two girls headed back to the Great Hall and walked in.

Some students sniggered and laughed behind hands at noticing Alicia, and she just walked on by. With the last of her pride, she sat down in the spot beside George like she had been before, and kept her vision straight ahead of her.

"Alicia…" George said slowly.

She didn't answer.

"Alicia? Come on, listen to me… I'm sorry." He said sadly. "I didn't think-… hey, wait a second… why didn't yours come off? You did try to wash it off with water, right?" George asked.

Alicia couldn't ignore the last comment. "Yes, I tried to wash it off with water, you screw-up! I tried everything, and it didn't come off! Now I'm stuck like this, thanks to you! I hate you so much!" She said, staring him straight in the eyes with hatred.

George was silent for a moment, looking at her sadly. He hadn't meant for it to stay, he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings either. He remembered asking Fred if they could do it to someone else other than Alicia and Angelina, but Fred was sure the magic would impress Angelina. George hadn't thought so, and all he wanted was to make his brother happy. He just wanted a bit of fun…

"Well?" Alicia said, staring angrily at him. "What do you have to say about it? Any more bright idea's Mr. Ideology?"

"What's that mean?" George asked.

"It means you're an idiot." Alicia said bluntly.

George shrugged in acceptance. "Well… I don't really know what else you can do about it except well…" He gulped and made his voice extremely quiet as he continued, "wait till it wears off."

Alicia felt as though her hair would turn back to its regular red, auburn colour to show her anger. She wanted to strangle him. "Wait till it wears off?" She asked dangerously.

He shrugged. "That's what I assume."

Alicia laughed. "Oh good, it's probably not right then. I bet you 'assumed' that we would like this little prank of yours? But you just 'assumed' it would be hilariously funny, and Angelina and I would start laughing so hard that we wouldn't be able to catch our breath?" She asked sarcastically.

George shook his head. "Actually, no. I expected this."

Alicia stood up from the table angrily. "I didn't think you could get any stupider, but I guess anything's possible. The makers of Artificial Stupidity must be very proud of how you turned out. You're probably their best model." She said, humour reaching her tone. "I don't know about you," She said, allowing her voice to become icy and hard once again, "but I don't think it was a very _smart_ idea."

George stood up to make her calm down, but Alicia spun around and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall, leaving him to stand with everyone in the Great Hall silent. He hadn't realized it, but they had all been listening to their argument.

Fred had a look of sympathy on his face for his brother, Lee was sitting there with a spoon full of soup slowly dripping on his lap, and Angelina was nodding in agreement for Alicia. The rest of the student population were stone still, waiting for his next move.

George looked around and then ran out of the Great Hall after her. He knew he made a mistake, he just didn't know how he was going to fix it.

"I'm so angry with you, Fred." Angelina pouted.

"Oh no…" Lee began. He hated it when Fred and Angelina argued. It went on for so long, and then they would stop abruptly and be friend again, neither of them even apologizing. They just came to a silent agreement.

"You should never have…!" "I'm so angry, I cant even…!" Angelina went through a whole mix of sentences at once, while Fred smiled and came back with things that didn't make sense and only made Angelina angrier… this was how it was with Fred and Angelina. Lee doubted it would change.

…………………

………………………

……………………………

………………………

…………………

Hey guys, I hope this chapter was okay. I'm sorry if I made the characters seem a bit mean, it's just that Alicia was really angry and embarrassed, and well, she's usually quiet, but with all of the attention, she just broke. As for Fred, George and Lee's prank… well they are pranksters, and it's here that they will realize something drastic. So anyways, keep reading, it can only get better.

-Kit


	10. Realization sinks way too deep

Twice Over 

Hey again guys. It's a bit hard writing a story about first years when I'm so used to romantic and older-type stories. That being said, I think I'm doing okay with this. So without further ado, I give you, chapter ten, which is actually a huge accomplishment for me at this point.

Yayforgredandforge- thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story! Orange is an awesome colour! MUAH HAHAHA. Fred, George and Lee can be so bad! Wish they were mine!

LittleWriterGirl- I love new reviewers, thanks so much for reading! I'm so glad you like it; it is a bit long isn't it? Well take your time reading! Hope to hear more from you soon!

Jagged Epiphany- you do kickboxing? Awesome! I take all sorts of martial arts too! I've been doing them ever since I was little- Judo, Jujitsu, Kung Fu… blah, blah, stuff you probably don't want to know. Anyways, I know what you mean about how Alicia thinks she likes George and then he turns around and does something like THAT. Oh well, what can you do? A twin is a twin! Oh yeah, and congrats on the present!

Lauren- Hmmm a fight between pranksters? The prankster kings are in a head-to-head battle with the queens? You're giving me fabulous ideas! Thanks so much for the review, I loved all of it! Hope you like this chapter!

Slytherin-Ali- I loved your story, anyone in the right mind should read it! An absolutely stunning four-parter. I'm glad you enjoyed this, I hope you like this chapter just was much!

Angel de la Luna- hey! Have I replied to your e-mail yet? If I hadn't, it's saved in my programs right now and all ready to be sent! I copied the e-mail so I could get off the Internet to answer it, and I saved it, but I'm not sure if I sent it… anyways, thanks so much for the review! You liked the conversation about Halloween? Thanks so much, I was worried about what people would think, but you totally got the point of why I put it in there! Like you asked, I stuffing in a reminder to translate! There it is! Woo hoo! Envelopes? What do you do? Anyways, thanks again!

Calypso- thanks for all the compliments; I'm sure I don't deserve it! I'm really happy to know you liked it, and thanks for being consistent as a reviewer! Your opinion means a lot to me! Oh yeah, by the way, BUCKET!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. Or something like that… I wish I had what J. K. Rowling has: a ton of money, a brilliant mind, fans admiring her work all over the world, and yes, the right to say, 'Fred and George Weasley are mine'. Only in my dreams, my friends, only in my dreams.

…………………………

Chapter 10- Realization sinks way too deep

When something goes wrong, the first thing on any person's mind is, 'fix it'. Well, George knew he had made a wrong move, even if he had help from a particular twin and best friend, but Alicia was mad at _him._ More mad than she had ever been too. A regular Alicia would have talked it out, ignored it, or made an argument that was quiet and witty. What had just happened however was not regular Alicia Spinnet behaviour.

Apart from the fact that Alicia hadn't even realized the whole school listening in on her outburst, she was nowhere to be found. George had searched everywhere: the girl's bathroom with that weird ghost, the common room, the girls' dormitories (which, he Fred and Lee conveniently found a trick step first month in and were able to get around), he even glanced back into the Great Hall and went to the Hospital Wing, but he couldn't find her.

Completely perplexed, but not amazed that he couldn't find one girl in all of Hogwarts, George made his way outside. He sat under a tree and wondered where she could have gone, when he realized something: The Maurder's map. That map showed everyone, everywhere in Hogwarts. With everyone at the feast, he could find Alicia in a flash. She would be the only person besides him, walking around.

It was just his luck too, that he was carrying it with him in his pocket. Without delay, he withdrew the map and let his wand light onto the paper. He flipped through hurriedly, when he was a little pair of footprints, standing still in the Library, with the name 'Alicia Spinnet' over them.

"Of course!" George said to himself. "The library!"

It all made sense. The library was the one place that was never full on Holliday's. Who in their right mind would go into the library on Halloween night, to catch up on a bit of studying? It seemed that Alicia did a lot of thinking about her hiding place.

George began walking to the library, keeping a quick and steady pace, and when he saw the library, he began running quickly. He grabbed hold of the door and tried to push it open, but was stopped abruptly. It was locked. Of course, the librarian wasn't there, and that woman didn't like anyone near her books without supervision.

George sighed and looked back to the map, realizing he probably had made a mistake, but no… she was there. Right there in the library. George suddenly remembered not to under-estimate Alicia. She was very smart, and she must have been able to get in with a spell or something. But, the problem was, George couldn't think of any spell that would help him get into the library.

With that, he very simply took out a hair-clip that belonged to his baby sister Ginny. Some wizards would have thought that picking up on a muggle trick was a waste of time, but George and Fred had found it perfectly fine, and they realized that it expanded their pranking knowledge. With that in mind, George shoved the pins' opening into the lock of the door and moved it up and down a couple times, hearing a small click and then finally turning the pin quickly and on a slight angle.

The door automatically let go and George put the pin back into his pocket, pushing the door forward. It swung open and he stepped in, allowing the door to close silently behind him. He looked at the map and saw that the footprints hadn't moved from the last time he had looked. She seemed to be near the restricted section of the library.

He walked over and looked at the lock of the restricted section that Alicia had carelessly left unhinged. That made things a lot easier for him. He walked through the opening and turned the corner to see a shadowed figure sitting on a desk, hugging their knees. Alicia.

"Alicia?" George asked quietly.

"Oh great." She murmured into her knees. "What do you want George?"

George smiled. At least she made him feel welcome, he thought sarcastically. "Look, I'm really sorry-…"

Alicia cut him off, lifting her face that was visibly orange through the darkness of the room, and her vibrant green hair swung in its curls behind her. "Look, I don't care what you think. Really, thanks, I don't care."

George sighed. "I just, I want you to know that I made a mistake. We weren't thinking."  
Alicia sat on the desk and silently mouthed the word, 'we'. She looked over to George and her eyes were wide and glossy. She had just realized that it was more than just George's idea. What was she thinking, pushing all her anger out on him? It was fun sometimes, but she really was angry with him this time and well, he went and found her, so he must have been really sorry too, right?

"George," Alicia said very quietly, as her stomach plunged with guilt.

"No, I'm not done yet." George said, slightly sternly.

Alicia thought more about it, and he had meant for it to wash off, too. She looked at his eyes. They were a deep caramel brown, wide and full, matching with his freckles and going sweetly with his red hair.

"Alicia," George began, taking a deep breath, "doing a prank on a friend is just-…" George thought about it very hard and realized exactly what it was. Releasing the breath he was holding, he whispered, "Stupid." He shook his head. "I don't know what possessed the idea. We should be using pranks to get back at people like Flint, or Peeves…" George was more talking to himself at this point, but he jumped out of his thoughts when he felt Alicia's hand on his arm.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it… I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have jumped on you about that." She said softly.

George shook off an odd gut feeling. What was wrong with him right now? It was like his tongue had swelled up and his legs were jell-O.

"But don't expect to hear that too often, Weasley." Alicia said, taking her hand off of him. "It was a one time thing."

George laughed and Alicia did too, and suddenly, George saw something as he watched her.

"Laugh." He ordered.

Alicia stared at him like he wasn't from this planet, and George shook his head.

"I'm serious," he said again, "laugh."

"Why?" Alicia asked.

George didn't have time to explain everything, so he took a chance and pounced on her. She fell with him to the ground and George began tickling her mercilessly.

"George," Alicia screamed with laughter, "stop it!"

Alicia sounded quite serious about the fact that she wanted him to stop, but not yet, not until he was finished. Alicia continued laughing, and after a couple minutes, he crawled off of her and allowed her to stand up. She gave him a glare, but all he did was smile smugly at her, like he had just won a race at the Olympics.

"What?" She asked.

He grabbed her shoulders and swung her around so that she could look at her reflection in the glass over the bookshelf. Her face was now back to normal, though her hair was still as lime-green as ever.

"What-… how did you-…?" She paused and touched her smooth cheek with a hand.

"Laughter. I don't know, I just saw that when you laughed, the colour in your face changed. It became a bit lighter with every breath. So I decided to tickle the colour out of you." He said simply.

"May I say, that is very odd?" Alicia said.

George laughed. "You may."

…………………………………

"You should be ashamed." Angelina said simply.

"It's in our nature to create havoc." Fred said.

Lee nodded. "I was just lucky I had no one turn to me."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Poor Alicia." She said.

"Poor Alicia? What about me?" Fred asked, putting on a puppy dog pout.

Angelina laughed and pushed him away as he leaned towards her. "What about you?" She asked.

Fred shrugged. "I don't know, I just felt left out."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we all know that one Fred. So why didn't Alicia's face and hair wash out?"

Fred shrugged, "I think we might have gave her too much of the stuff. We never really tested it with more than a couple drops, and we were both in a hurry so we dumped the rest into her food."

"Nice." Angelina said sarcastically. "Very nice."

…………………………

"Have fun at the party?" George asked as his brother and Lee came into the room and sat on their beds.

"Yeah." Lee said. "Why didn't you come down?"

George shrugged. "Didn't feel like it. Alicia wanted to try to sleep the green hair away. We got the orange to go away though. So, I just decided I needed some rest too and came up here. I didn't miss much, did I?" He asked with a smile.

"No," Fred teased, "but I think you got more than you're saying."

George almost chocked and covered it up with a laugh. "Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically.

Lee just laughed and slipped into bed, undressing into his boxers and pulling the blinds of his four-poster around him. "Night guys." He said.

"Yeah, night Lee." The twins said together.

"I think he's got the right idea." Fred said, pointing a thumb over to Lee's bed. "Later, George."

George nodded and continued to read as Fred changed, crawled into bed, and soon was breathing heavily, and Lee was snoring heavily. George sighed and realized he was still on the first sentence. He was beginning to think it was the longest sentence in history, when he realized he wasn't actually really reading, rather than going over the same word a couple million times. It was hard for him to care just then, anyways, as he was thinking over what Fred had said.

What the hell was wrong with him? He thought Alicia was… attractive, ever since he met her, and she was sweet, but… like her? Did he like her? Fred didn't even ask that question, he only implied it. And all he could do was laugh. He was some example of a poor bastard, if he had ever seen one.

_I mean, if I even liked Alicia, she wouldn't like me. And we are barely friends…_

George couldn't drown his thoughts in some stupid book on water plants. He threw it aside and it hit the floor loudly, making Lee stop mid-snore and roll over, and Fred grumble something about chocolate curls, which made George think he was dreaming about Angelina. The more Fred denied the fact that he liked her; the more George thought it was possible.

At first, the joke of Fred liking Angelina was just that: a joke. Something to annoy Fred when he was in one of those moods where he was boasting too much, or if he was already pissed and you just wanted to see how much it would take before he would get up and threaten to punch you, and then start cursing and having basically, a temper tantrum. It was very Fred-like to have a temper tantrum, and very Fred-like to get angry easily, so that would be all it took. All you had to do was imply that he liked Angelina, and he'd stomp around like a blind troll.

Then, things were different. You would imply it, and he'd do the same thing, except this time, he would stop afterwards and get this blank look, like he was thinking. Or sometimes he would just laugh it off. Fred and Angelina argued about things, and they were huge arguments… not like the small one's he and Alicia had, but Fred always managed to sneak out of having to apologize. If there was one thing he hated to do, it was to apologize.

So Fred could have feelings for Angelina. Big whoop, George was back where he started with his feelings on Alicia. He closed his eyes and thought long and hard. He didn't even know his own feelings.

_Maybe I should try and imagine if Alicia went out with someone…_

George closed his eyes tighter and tried to imagine Alicia with someone else… like Flint. Oh, he would have another reason to beat the crap out of Flint.

_She better not go out with Flint… or anyone else for that matter. She can't handle it… I'd have to look out for her._

George opened his eyes quickly. The reason he didn't want her to go out with anyone else was because- well, because- he wanted to be with her. He felt his heart pump faster at the realization of this. What was wrong with him? He wasn't supposed to start liking girls until… well, until he wanted to. But he wanted to like Alicia… he wanted to be with her.

George sighed. The realization of this all sank way too deep for him to handle. How would he face her? Like always, most likely. But there would be something different about it now… something he couldn't explain. Or maybe, nothing would change. Maybe he would have to deal with that fact that he liked her all along.

George fell asleep that night, with a whole novel of questions running through his mind. He hadn't known just then, what love meant. He wouldn't know for a while. As he slept, all he knew was one thing: he would see Alicia tomorrow. It was what worried him, yet, it was what kept him going at the same time.

…………………………

…………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………

…………………………

Short chapter? I know, but I didn't think there was much more I could say to that. I could have went on for a couple more paragraphs about things like, 'he closed his eyes. He turned once in his sleep. There was a bug crawling around on the floor looking for traces of bacon by Lee's bed.' But I don't think you would care much for unnecessary babble. So, this chapter was mainly introducing how George feels about Alicia, now and throughout Hogwarts most of the time. So it was pretty big. Remember though, George/Alicia fans, they don't become best friends until year three. But that's something to look forward to. Oh yeah, and Katie comes in year two. I'm just going to get on with the story and year one will be a bit shorter, and they will sort of get bigger and bigger as the years go by, like Rowling's books. It's always good to learn from the people who are more experienced (waves to Rowling) so you know… but I guess it was hard for her to write about eleven-year-olds too. Well anyways, no more of this stuff you don't want to read. Just um, review for another chapter!

Kit


	11. Detention

Twice Over

Hey again guys. Good chapter coming up I think. Fred, George and Lee get in a bit more trouble. Classes are still going on, and Alicia's hair is still green. Sorry about the slow update though, I was busy with school, I sang for the newspapers this week again, and I had a lot of practicing up to do for my upcoming talent show, not to mention drafting out the outfit so I can make it over March break. So much to do, so little time, but I love my reviewers and writing my stories, so I had to squeeze this chapter in!

Sunnysweetie- I'm currently working on chapter… I think seventeen and roughing it out. Give me the personality and name and I'm sure I could squeeze her in. I think I have plans for Ollie, so I might make her a best friend of the chaser! Thanks for reviewing, and I feel honoured to be mentioned in your story!

Yayforgredandforge- does George know what love it yet? Stay tuned and see how really lost he can be! Much thanks for your review, every word is appreciated. I loved it and I hope you read more cause I can't wait to hear from you again!

Angel de la Luna- thanks for the review hun! I appreciate it and your opinion means so much! Here's a question: I sent the e-mail, have you received it yet? I hope you have and if you haven't, I'll give it another shot! For your little reminder: translate some of you're A/G! I hope I'm not pressing…

Lauren- trust me, the idea is intriguing, and I think it might come in a later year! Thanks so much for your input; I love hearing from you all the time! You never miss a chapter! Thanks so much… I have a bit of a surprise for you!

Calypso- thanks for reviewing, we need to talk soon! Buckets and island fantasies! Get well soon and I hope my story makes you feel a bit better! Peace out!

Jagged Epiphany- THANKS SO MCUH FOR REVIEIWNG BETWEEN US! Such a huge review! I cant express how much I loved reading it! It was so long and so great, I love long reviews! Please hurry on updating your story, too. I can't wait to see a review or a new chapter from you! And many thanks for mentioning me on your chapter!

LittleWriterGirl- thanks so much for reading and reviewing, your new A/G is awesome, spread the news of Alicia/George coupling! Get people to read A/G stuff, we need more stories of them!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I love writing. I don't love not owning the characters. But I live with it, cause I can. Actually it's quite fun to borrow the characters, 'cause I can just expand on them. Thanks Rowling!

This chapter is dedicated to Lauren, who never skips a review and is always reading!

……………………

Chapter 11-Detention

Matt threw the Quaffel to Carly, and she threw it past the Slytherin Keeper. Three quarters of the school cheered, and the Quaffel was thrown to Samantha who zoomed towards the opposing net and scored against Slytherin once more.

"Swift move. That makes fifty-ten Gryffindor." Lee told Alicia and Angelina.

"Thanks Lee. We cant really tell when they score or not." Angelina said.

"Who cares?" Fred asked over his shoulder. "All that matters is that the beaters kick some ass."

"Fred!" Alicia warned beneath her hat. Her hair was still as green as ever.

"Sorry, some 'butt'." Fred fixed for her. "But I mean, look at Corey and Wayne go!"

Alicia shrugged. "They're not very together, now are they?" She asked Angelina.

"I don't know, but bad news!" Angelina answered. "Right Lee?"

Lee nodded. "Angelina's right… Slytherin is catching up… they're beating Gryffindor, flat out." He said, leaning over the sidelines. "Seventy-fifty, eighty-fifty, ninety-fifty… aw crap. One hundred-fifty."

"Who's Captain?" Alicia asked.

Lee looked out onto the field. "Matt, one of the chasers… the only guy chaser on Gryffindor." He said.

George sat back. "So uh, doesn't that mean he's gone next year?"

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah," Fred said, sitting in between George and Angelina, "he's a seventh year. He's out next year."

Alicia looked at Matt as he struggled to catch a Quaffel that was tossed far away from him. "So, who's taking over?" She asked.

Lee shrugged. "I suppose they choose a player from the team. That's going to be a problem though; a lot of those guys are leaving next year. The only people staying are Jennifer, Samantha and Oliver." He said.

"Jen's the seeker, Ollie's the keeper, and Sam's one of the chasers." Fred filled them in.

Alicia smiled. "Maybe I could try out next year then." She said.

"Me too!" Angelina said happily.

Fred and George laughed. "We will so be beaters." They said together.

Lee gave a nervous hiccup-laugh. "I'll stay on ground, thanks. I can cheer you guys on from the stands."

"Flying classes start soon. Madame Hooch will be able to watch our skills in class… see who should try out, maybe give us a recommendation." Fred said.

Alicia sighed. "I've never flown before." She said, a bit worried.

Angelina laughed and put a reassuring hand on Alicia's arm. "I have a couple times… dad always wanted me to be careful, so he never really let me go too fast. I know a lot of basics though." She said. "You'll do fine."

"Me and Fred used to steal Charlie and Bill's brooms and go out for a ride at night. I must say we're not too shabby." George said.

"Of course you two did. We wouldn't expect you not to steal a couple brooms and fly off doing some sort of stunt-show." Angelina said.

"What about you, Lee? Any flying skills in you?" Alicia asked.

Lee shook his head. "I went on a broom once… but I'd rather stay rooted on the ground, and that's the way it's going to be. No flying for me." He said.

There was a cheer from the opposite side of the stadium, and a large sigh from everyone else.

"Awww, crap." Fred said sadly.

"What is it?" Asked Angelina.

Lee sighed. "Gryffindor lost. Slytherin caught the snitch."

Angelina turned from Lee to look out on the field. "How did you-…?"

Lee laughed. "Always keep one eye on the game, Angelina." He said, winking.

……………………………

"Mrs. Spinnet, remove the hat." Snape spat.

Alicia gulped. "The hat-… sir?" She asked.

"Yes, remove your hat, now." He said again.

Alicia dropped her head in defeat. She felt Lee pat her back for a sense of comfort, and she smiled at him. Then, she grasped the edges of the hat and pulled it off. Down bounced her wavy and curly locks of green hair.

Snape allowed the Slytherin half of the class some time to laugh, while the remaining Griffindor's glared at the laughing Slytherin. Alicia even thought she saw Snape chuckle.

George stared at her green hair. He had to admit, she looked beautiful in anything, even lime-green hair, but now was not the time to debate if her hair would look better in a lighter shade of green or darker. He sat there and thought hard. Emotion got rid of the last colour on her face, so emotion had to get rid of the colour in her hair… right?

George grabbed his quill and poked the pointed end into her back. She jumped a bit, and he bit his lip, hoping it would work. He poked her back again with the quill, and she jumped again, her hair flashing a green-auburn. George smiled and jabbed the pen into her back with a pang of guilt, and yet again, her hair shone auburn for a very short while.

Alicia spun around in her seat and raised an eyebrow at George. "Yes?" She asked.

George shrugged. "Nothing." He answered. He smiled as he saw one of her locks turn auburn.

"Okay, well stop grinning like a mad-man and pay attention." She whispered. "You're going to get us in trouble."

What would make Alicia angrier, than getting a detention with Snape? What would make anyone angrier than getting a detention with Snape, for that matter? George smiled wickedly. He could do a good deed, and make Snape pissed off at the same time. He loved his job.

"Alicia." George whispered. "Ali-cia." He sang. "Aliiiii-cia." He sang again.

Alicia turned around and another one of her green curls went auburn. "What is it, George?" She asked, her teeth slightly gritted.

George smiled. "Just wanted to see your beautiful face, and might I say, it is looking b-e-a-utiful today." He said happily.

Alicia sighed and blew one of her auburn curls out of her face. "Oh, hey! My hair is changed back!" She said happily.

George noticed that her happiness was bringing the colour in her hair back. The stupid spell would go backwards if her whole head wasn't auburn and she got happy again.

"No it's not!" George said quickly.

Lee turned around. "What are you two doing?" He hissed. "You're being so loud… you're going to get in trouble."

Alicia stared at George and raised her eyebrow once more. "Yeah, it is. Are you colour-blind?" She said, completely ignoring Lee's statement.

George bit his lip and thought for a moment. "I wish I was." He said quickly. _What is that? I wish I was? Are you seriously stupid? _He asked himself.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah," George nodded, "So I wouldn't have to see the colour of that ugly hair. I turned it green because auburn is so- stupid." He said.

"Your hair is red." Alicia said. "Auburn is a red-brown. Looks like you just called your hair colour stupid."

George thought for a moment. That was true. How would he make her mad enough to get her hair to go back to where it was? "Oh yeah? Well uh, that's because I look good in anything." He looked up at her hair, and nothing happened. She seemed to be agreeing with him so far, he thought happily, or maybe him boasting wasn't making her mad. "And you- your hair doesn't suit you. It looks so bad… or maybe because your so damn ugly." He said quickly. He felt another pang of guilt. What was he saying? She was beautiful! Green hair or not… he didn't want to make her hate him but…

"What?" Alicia asked, looking hurt by what he was saying.

"Yeah, you… you…" He couldn't think of anything to call her. "Um… I put a tarantula in your chair." He said, looking at the dead spider in a jar for his potion ingredient. He smiled smugly. "It's crawling on your back."

"Awesome!" Lee turned in his seat. "Where?"

Alicia screamed and jumped out of the seat, her green curls flying.

"Joking." George said cheerfully and he put on a grin.

Alicia saw his Weasley grin and glared at him. "George Weasley, I'm going to-…"

"Meet you and Mr Jordan in detention?" A voice came from behind her.

Alicia waved a hand. "No, don't be stupid, Lee." She said.

George however, was staring behind her and biting his lip, slowly shaking his head. She got one detention; it was all she needed, not two.

"Mrs Spinnet!" Snape said dangerously, and Alicia spun around and guiltily looked up at him.

"I thought… I-… sorry, Snape… I mean Mr Snape. I mean, Professor Snape." Alicia fumbled through her words.

"You mean, detention tonight with Mr Jordan and- Weasley." Snape said with a sneer.

Alicia nodded and sat down, and Snape left. She turned in her seat and gave George a glare, and George smiled as he saw that there were only a couple locks of hair still green. The detention with Snape tonight would return her to a full head of lush auburn curls.

Alicia raised an eyebrow as George stared at her with a grin on. She rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat, dreading the detention that would come after dinner. It was soon too… Potions was the last class of the day.

…………………………

Angelina and Fred made their way out of class together and began walking down to the entrance of the dungeons, where Lee, George, and Alicia were taking their class. They turned the corner and lazily made their way towards one of the staircases.

"So, what are you planning to do tonight?" Angelina asked.

Fred shrugged. "I guess I'll just sit around with Lee and George." He answered.

Angelina opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted.

"That wasn't funny George! Now I have a detention with Snape!" Alicia pushed past him and ran up to Angelina. "Do you know what he did?"

"Your hair is changing back." Angelina noted.

"Yeah," Alicia waved it off, "but he got me stuck with him and Lee in a stupid detention with Snape!"

"We heard." Angelina said.

Alicia turned to Fred to complain some more, when she saw he was staring at his brother with utter disbelief.

"You didn't get me one, either?" Fred asked.

George laughed. "Nope, sorry bro but you were off with Angelina." He winked.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Ugh, boys." She sighed. "I'll see you around guys. Coming, Alicia?"

Alicia nodded and the two of them left down the hall.

…………………………

George was sitting down in the common room, comfortably reading a book for the herbology report that was due in a couple days. He flipped the page and scribbled down a note, when the book was snatched out of his hands.

"Hey…" He began. Then he looked up and saw an auburn haired girl with streaks of green. "Oh, hey."

Alicia gave him a short and forced smile, and then grabbed his arm, pulling him off the couch.

"We have to go to detention now. Lee and I were on our way when we realized you weren't there. He told me to come and get you, and I'm here, so move it." Alicia said icily.

George smiled. "Alicia, let me explain something…" He began.

"Explain nothing." She said shortly.

George opened his mouth to speak but her hand flew up and covered it. He closed his mouth and she withdrew her hand, wiping it on her robes.

"Explain nothing. Don't talk." She said shortly again.

George sighed. "I know you're angry that I got you a detention with Snape…" He began as they headed on their way toward the dungeons.

"I told you, I don't want to hear it." Alicia said. She was calm this time, and she gave George a look that asked him why he did it, but she didn't really want to know at the same time.

"It was all for good reason!" George said quickly. "Let me explain…"

"All for good reason? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, George!" Alicia said angrily, opening the door to the potions classroom and sliding into a seat.

"You're late." Snape sneered.

"Yes, sorry professor, but I had to go get George. It seemed he was too busy doing the awesome potions homework, he totally forgot about the detention." Alicia said, trying to make Snape feel good and let them off the hook.

"Oh yes, that potions homework." Snape said looking at George dangerously. "Reminds me I have to give you these back." He handed George a stack of papers and grumpily sat behind his desk.

George looked through the papers and shrugged; pushing them to the end of the desk he was sitting at.

Alicia, though still angry with George, also wanted to see what it was, so she leaned back like she was stretching and took a peek at the papers. They seemed to be homework and assignments with-…

"Perfect?" She said out loud.

George flipped the papers over on his desk and looked slightly embarrassed at them.

"Sadly." Snape said standing. "Now Mrs Spinnet, this is a detention. No talking." He said snappily.

Alicia nodded and looked straight ahead. How could George get better marks than her in potions? He wasn't very good in Transfiguration, or Herbology… that was all she could remember though. She didn't recall him being good in Potions.

Snape walked around the room for a while and then turned to George.

"Now Weasley, I need to speak with you after the detention." He said.

George raised an eyebrow. Since when did Snape need to talk to him? _It must be something about the grades, _he thought.

"Okay." He answered.

Snape sneered. "No talking."

George shrugged and looked at the back of Alicia's head, his eyes wandering over the bouncy curls in her hair. She must have not blow-dried her hair today; it was always so much curlier when she didn't.

Alicia frowned. _What does Snape want to talk to George about?_ She moved her hand through her hair. It was slowly returning to its natural colour. She tried to brush her hair with her fingers, frowning at the mess of waves and curls that she was dejectedly born with.

Snape continued to walk around the classroom, almost like he was monitoring them: waiting for their next wrong move. She didn't even deserve to be here. It was all wretched George Weasley's fault.

Alicia sighed, _the next thing I will know, I'll be locked up in that wizarding jail because of something George blamed me for. What am I? His safety net?_ She frowned. _No in the way of hell will I ever bail him out. He's so-… what's the word? Childish? No… that's not the word I'm looking for, although it is true. No, he's a backstabber is what. Finally start being okay around him, and he goes and does this to me._ She angrily thought.

George watched the back of Alicia's head more carefully. The wild green streaks of colour were now turning back to auburn…

_She must be thinking of something that's making her angry,_ he thought as slight happiness ran through him, _oh, when she figures out that she's here for a reason and that I helped her, she'll be so happy… she might even think differently about me._ George stopped after the last thought, and if he were eating something, he probably would have choked. His own thoughts would some day kill him! What the hell was, 'think differently about me' supposed to mean? He thought it, yet, he wasn't exactly sure why…

"MISTER WEASLEY." Snape said a bit loudly.

George looked up from where he was sitting.

"I said, were you listening to me?" Snape asked.

George gulped. _No. _"Yes."

"What did I say?" Snape asked with a sneer breaking upon his lips.

_Shit._

"Mr Weasley, answer the question." Snape said through a smile that was now showing many of his pointed teeth.

George coughed and slightly cleared his throat. "What I mean to say, Professor," he began in what seemed to be the best intelligent and fake voice he could muster at the moment, "was that I am listening, _now._"

Snape smiled wickedly. "Well now," he said in close to a whisper, "since you're so good at listening, you can hear that you have a detention with me tomorrow." He said.

George thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Tomorrow is Friday, so when would you like me to come?"

Snape sneered. "Thank you for pointing that out Mr Weasley," he said with a tone so wicked that George knew the answer was not going to please him at all, "since tomorrow is Friday you can stay late. I will dismiss you around two or three, don't tell your friends to wait up." He answered.

"TWO OR-…?" George began but then calmed himself. "That's a little late, don't you think?"

Snape shook his head. "It will set you straight. Now as I was saying as added punishment for your outbursts, the paper that was assigned for Mondays due date is now due for you three tomorrow. Is that clear?"

They all shook their heads and when Snape turned, Alicia shot him a glare. George noticed that this time, her hair had only one strand of green left, so he gave her a huge smile back. She raised an eyebrow and turned around in her seat, shaking her head.

Lee, who was being very quiet through the whole detention- for one fact of course, it was a 'detention' and usually students weren't permitted to talk- looked over at George and mouthed, 'what paper?'

George stifled a laugh and mouthed back, 'I'll tell you later'.

Lee took this as a good enough answer and nodded, turning in his seat and putting his chin in his hands, dreamily looking at the chalkboard that still had the last lessons potions ingredients on it.

Lee nodded his head as he looked at them. _Three dead spiders, one pig snout, toe of rabbit, three cans of water, one skim-beetle wing (hard blue; for growth), pinch of pixie dust- I am so going to ace this potion_, he thought. He continued reading, _stir for five minutes, cut up onion and add three spoonfuls of it (one centimetre long and wide each), let boil for three minutes and add most important ingredient, essence of eel._ Lee nodded and then looked back at the board. _Essence of eel? I FORGOT TO ADD ESSENCE OF EEL! When did that get on the list, anyways? How could I have forgotten essence of eel?_ He groaned and put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. Since when did a growth potion need essence of eel? Potions wasn't his strong point… he was so much better in charms…

Snape, who was now sitting behind his desk and reading a book, closed it and stood up. "Detention is over," he said with almost a look of sadness on his face, and then he turned to George with hate and said, "Weasley, remember, I need to talk to you."

"Right." Said George, standing up and grabbing the papers on his desk.

Alicia pretended to need to tie her shoe and ducked behind a desk by the door, and Lee walked out giving her an odd look. He then shrugged and walked by an old suit of armour to wait for George.

Peering around the many legs of the desks and chairs, she was able to see Snape's black pants and old black shoes, and George's faded jeans and hand-me-down runners. She watched the two pairs of feet as Snape stood in place and George's feet slowly scuffed over by Snape.

"Sit." Alicia heard Snape's voice say.

"I prefer to stand, thanks." George replied.

There was an uneasy silence, in which Alicia guessed the pair took turns glaring at each other. Suddenly, there was a loud bang that made Alicia jump from her place on the floor. She got onto her stomach and crawled forward slightly, now able to see a bit of the scene.

Snape was sitting at the desk, his fist on the top of it, which Alicia assumed what the bang was. George was standing his ground in front of the desk, his jaw set.

"All right you little Weasel," Snape growled, "who did you look off of?"

George looked slightly affronted and then shook his head. "I don't know what you mean." He answered.

Snape let out a short and cold laugh. "Of course you don't. Just tell me and maybe I wont get you expelled. Hogwarts doesn't tolerate cheaters."

George got a slight smile on his face, like he was able to say something really witty back, but then shook it out of his mind and shrugged. "I didn't cheat." He answered in all truth. What he meant to say however, was, '_oh yeah? Then maybe Hogwarts should take the whole lot of Slytherin out of here.'_

Snape shook his head and stood up, grabbing George's stack of papers and looking through them as he walked over to where Alicia was on the floor. Her breathing narrowed and she hoped against all hope he didn't see her.

"Impossible," Alicia heard Snape mutter, "I checked it again and again, and it's all… perfect." He threw the papers down on the desk and glared at George. "I know you're up to something Weasley."

George shook his head. "I'm up to nothing." He answered.

"How did you get these grades, Weasley?" Snape asked, his voice becoming louder.

"I worked on the potions. I know the stuff." He answered again.

Snape sneered. "That's a lie."

"It isn't." George fought back.

Snape walked quickly over to him, and Alicia shuddered. She could imagine what it would be like, Snape advancing on you, staring at you with those cold black eyes…

"Tell. Me. How. You. Got. Them." Snape derided, slowly through clenched teeth.

George set his jaw and said equally as slow and dangerous, "I. Got. Them. On. My. Own."

Snape couldn't take that as an answer however. His mind was set on the question of how a Weasley twin could pass his class? He couldn't fail him just because he was in Griffindor; though it's not to say he didn't try- it was just that his work was correct, complete, perfect down to the very last accusation.

Snape walked behind his desk and rested his hands on it, his greasy black hair swinging in his face and shining up his nose as it rubbed past it. "Tell me, boy."

"I did." George answered.

"Tell me."

"I did!"

"Tell me!"

"I already did!"

"TELL ME, NOW!"

The room was silent and Alicia shuddered as she watched the two share looks that could kill.

"Pick up your work." Snape said resentfully. "You can go."

George scowled and scooped up the work, as Alicia crawled for the door. She opened it softly and went through just as Snape called George back to remind him of the detention on Friday.

"Be there or McGonagol will hear of it." Snape said angrily.

Alicia closed the door and crawled on her hands and knees forward a bit, before standing up and wiping off her robes. Looking up, she saw Lee staring at her, his mouth open.

"What?" Alicia asked.

Lee bit his lip to suppress a laugh and she walked over and hit him in the arm, just as George came out of the classroom, shoving the papers into his bag.

"You two look comfortable." George said with a smile.

"Hey-…" Lee began.

Alicia ignored the comment and rounded on George. "What was that about?"

George laughed. "You tell me." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

Lee was looking at both of them in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"You would know." George said, as the two of them ignored Lee yet again. Lee hung his head in defeat and decided to listen to the developing conversation.

Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come off it," George said with a smile, "Snape may be blind, but as a Weasley twin I am specially trained to be in tune with all my surroundings."

Alicia blushed crimson. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do… tie your shoes my arse. I noticed when you didn't get up, that the conversation had become very intriguing to you." George said, acting like an interrogating detective at the scene of the crime.

Alicia sighed, knowing she couldn't get herself out of this one. George had seen her in the room. "Yeah, I guess I was interested is all… and then I realized you two had silences in between talking, so I wouldn't have been able to get out if I wanted to."

George laughed. "You're just lucky I saw you and distracted Snape so you _could_ get out."

Alicia said nothing.

"Doesn't take anything for an answer, does he?" George asked to break the silence.

"Who?" Alicia asked.

"Snape." George answered. "I told him I did it by myself."

Alicia nodded. "And did you?"

He sighed. "Yes! Do I need it in writing?" He asked exasperated. "Look, I don't know why it's so hard to believe. They are simple potions that I require to make specific items for pranking. Such as that growing potion today; I could do it with my eyes closed… mind you, I'd probably miss the cauldron."

Alicia tried not to giggle.

"What is this about?" Asked Lee.

George shook his head. "Stupid grades. I don't know why Snape was all worked up about it. I think the detention tomorrow was just because I did okay in his class. He can't handle it."

Alicia smiled. "Well I think you deserve it." She said.

"Oh really?" George asked with a side grin.

Alicia nodded. "Yeah… after what you did to me. You made my hair green, and then apologized, and the next day, you proceed to grab me a detention with Snape and tell me there's a spider on me in potions!" She said with a pout.

George smiled and took out an old and cracked mirror from his bag, handing it to Alicia. "That's a lot to complain about for a girl with auburn hair."

Alicia grabbed the mirror and her mouth fell open as she looked at her curly auburn hair. She ran her hand through it and looked up at George. "When did you notice it was gone?"

"Well," George said as they reached the Gryffindor common room and walked through the portrait, "that's something I have to explain…"

………………………

………………………………

………………………………………

………………………………

………………………

There's your chapter! Next chapter is totally dedicated to Angelina and Fred, and it's about what they did while George, Lee and Alicia were busy in detention. Then after that comes the chapter when George tells Alicia why he did everything, causing something surprising to happen… well anyways, review!

Kit


	12. A Hard Hit

Twice Over 

First off, I am SO SORRY for the lack of update, or the lack of well… me. See, my computer thought it would be just so freaking hilarious, if it got a virus. Well, the joke wasn't too funny and he got sent to the shop… for like a month. Oh yes, what a sad month it was. Well he's back now, and better, and thank goodness not too much of the information was erased.

All right, this chapter is dedicated to Angelina and Fred, and it's for all those Fred/Angelina fans out there… I know there are quite a few of you. This story is also about their relationship too, so enjoy. Oh yeah, and for Katie/Lee fans, sorry, but sticking true to the book, Katie doesn't come until next year, but I have some awesome stuff planned out for her.

1 noya- thanks for reviewing to Bitter Sweet, to tell you the truth, no. I hadn't planned to story out before I wrote it; I usually do but that one was just putting in whatever came to mind. Thanks for the tip, I'll work on the commas.

LittleWriterGirl- I'm glad you liked 'the same eyes' it was a valentine special. As you can see I am very late on replying to this. Reasons are shown above. Thank you so much, I always enjoy hearing from you. Thanks as well for the review to last chapter, and yes, I have been spreading the word! YAY! Here will be another reminder for those I haven't talked to about it: GEORGE/ALICIA STORY BY "LittleWriterGirl"!

Jagged Epiphany- thanks so much for reviewing! I also enjoyed how Snape couldn't believe the twins could be good at something. Everyone has 'their thing' he was just upset that it had to be his class. Hahaha. Well, it looks like I did the opposite of getting this chapter out fast. LOL. Well, we all just have to roll with the punches.

Schnebz- wow, thanks so much for the compliment, I really appreciate your enthusiasm. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and im sorry for the delay!

Sunnysweetie- I've got to remember to add that person in… hopefully it will be soon. Well I can get BUSY with stuff, so hopefully you wont mind waiting. It has to be in the right time to not really clash with the whole plan of the story as well, but I'll get to it soon. Anyways, thank you so much for the review!

Tweeny-weeny- yeah, Angelina is mature for her age. She wants to grow up so fast. LOL as for the Magical Creatures thing, I noticed that only after I wrote it, and have to apologize if that one part is slightly AU. There's just always too much to remember! Anywho, thanks so much for the review!

Angel de la Luna- thanks for the review, I don't know if I'm the one who has our e-mail, but if I am, I'm sorry it's a bit late. Wow, can you say busy? Anyways, thanks so much! Oh yeah, and a little reminder to translate!

Lauren- thanks for the review; I thought you deserved a chapter dedication. Thanks for all the compliments, I am sure I could never have improved without the help of everyone who reads, comments, and gets me to continue what I am doing! Thanks!

Disclaimer-me no own, you no sue… I don't own Harry Potter, but I have the books, a couple posters, some cards, a calendar, pictures, drawings, etc…

By the way, much thanks to Jagged Epiphany for telling me about a fact site thing. This chapter can be dedicated to her! It's also dedicated to her because she's been so supportive and such an excellent help, because she says it like it is: tells me what's wrong and how to fix it (of course all in a nice manner) and I work at it and suddenly… WHAM! I'm just a little bit better! So thank you!

…………………………

Chapter 12-A Hard Hit

Angelina and Fred made their way out of class together and began walking down to the entrance of the dungeons, where Lee, George, and Alicia were taking their class. They turned the corner and lazily made their way towards one of the staircases.

"So, what are you planning to do tonight?" Angelina asked.

Fred shrugged. "I guess I'll just sit around with Lee and George." He answered.

Angelina opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted.

"That wasn't funny George! Now I have a detention with Snape!" Alicia pushed past him and ran up to Angelina. "Do you know what he did?"

"Your hair is changing back." Angelina noted.

"Yeah," Alicia waved it off, "but he got me stuck with him and Lee in a stupid detention with Snape!"

"We heard." Angelina said.

Alicia turned to Fred to complain some more, when she saw he was staring at his brother with utter disbelief.

"You didn't get me one, either?" Fred asked.

George laughed. "Nope, sorry bro but you were off with Angelina." He winked.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Ugh, boys." She sighed. "I'll see you around guys. Coming, Alicia?"

Alicia nodded and the two of them left down the hall.

Alicia angrily stomped her heels on the floor like a small child taking a temper tantrum.

"All right, what's going on?" Angelina asked.

Alicia didn't listen and began grumbling to herself, "Stupid George and his stupid tricks and all his stupid idea's. He's so-…"

"Stupid?" Angelina asked.

"No," Alicia said, "exceedingly and enormously obtuse!"

"Meaning, very stupid." Angelina said simply.

"YES!" Alicia practically screamed as they made their way up the girl's staircase. Alicia threw herself on her bed and shoved her face into her pillow.

"What are you doing? Your not crying over him, are you?" Angelina asked in slight worry. She knew George could be dim-witted, but not enough so that Alicia would cry.

"No, I'm not crying." Alicia muttered in her pillow. "I'm doing nothing of the sort."

Angelina watched as her friend took a huge breath and screamed into her pillow as loud as she could. She screamed so loud that Angelina thought the pillow did almost nothing.

"What are you doing then?" Angelina asked.

Alicia took her face out of the pillow. "Letting go of my tension and aggravation."

"By screaming at a pillow?" Angelina asked.

"No," Alicia said, rolling her eyes, "by screaming _into_ a pillow. It's like screaming, except minus the noise."

Angelina nodded. "I'll remember that." She said thoughtfully.

……………………………

Angelina made her way from dinner to the Gryffindor Common Room with Alicia. As the fat-lady in the portrait swung open, Alicia swore.

"Crap!"

"What?" Angelina asked, looking around. "Where's the fire?"

Alicia sighed and turned around, facing a surprised Lee Jordan who had just arrived and was now staring into the eyes of a pissed Alicia.

"What is it? What did I _DO?_" He asked, frightened.

"We have detention." Alicia said, grabbing Lee's arm and dragging him down the hall with her.

"Yeah… bye." Angelina said softly, watching her friend stomp away to her dreaded detention with Snape.

"You going in, dear?" The fat-lady asked as she cleared her throat to sing. "Or may I continue?"

"Oh… Yeah, I'm going in." Angelina said with a sweet smile.

The fat lady returned the smile and allowed her to pass. She walked through and straightened her robes slightly, looking up at the girl's staircase. There was nothing else to do but spend the night in her room, possibly reading or doing homework… what a sad way to pass the time. She could always go see some of the Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's that she knew, or maybe even some of the older Gryffindor's… no sense in going to see what Wood was up to though, he was most likely explaining the tactics for a new Quidditch season. The first couple games had passed and he was hyped up with the energy of the game.

Finally deciding that she wouldn't annoy them with her presence, she made her way up to her room. Sitting on the edge of her four-poster, she gazed drearily into the redwood mirror in front of her.

She watched herself in the mirror as her hand reached up and grazed her coca skin. Her brown eyes blinked and she grabbed a brush, pulling it through her hair. She sighed and stood up, grabbing her pyjamas from beneath her pillow.

She pulled her top off and threw it to the ground, and then put on a red tank top. To match, she took her pair of baggy red pyjama pants and slipped them on as well. She was comfortable; comfortable, yet bored.

Looking around the room, she grabbed a couple books and looked through them. She skipped the books about the classes she was taking: herbology, defence against the dark arts, history of magic and care of magic creatures, and then looked at the assortment of books that were merely about odd things.

_Quidditch: a beginner's guide to the rules of the game._ Nah, she read that millions of times. Throwing it behind her, she picked up another one: _Vibes and Vampires, by Ivonna Beealieve._ She rolled her eyes and tossed it behind her as well. Picking up another book, she read the title: _Muggle television-series one-what are cartoons?_ She sighed and chucked it behind her, becoming more impatient and short-tempered.

The next book she picked up was very heavy and thick. _Helga the Horrible and more famous witches and wizards._ A boring and heavy History of Magic book. Great. She was having no progress at all. She heaved it up and heavily chucked it behind her, hearing at hit what seemed to be the wall and fall with a crash to the floor, along with something else.

Angelina winced at the loud noise of the two crashing objects, and didn't want to turn around in case she had knocked something of Alicia's to the ground and broke it. There was no telling unless she turned-…

"FRED!"

Not only was it a ginger haired Fred Weasley, it was a ginger haired, _knocked out_ Fred Weasley. He had a large red mark across his forehead where the book seemed to have hit, and it looked as though he blacked out so quickly he didn't have any time to make a reaction. No swearing or anything! The whole sight of an immobile Fred on her floor was quite surprising, and all Angelina could do for a short while was stare while he lay slack on the floor. Then, snapping out of her trance, she fell to her knees beside him and started muttering under her breath in worried tones.

"Oh no… I'm dead… I knocked out Fred with a History of Magic textbook… damn, I wish it was on purpose… no, that's not true… oh Merlin, what am I going to do?" She whispered, putting a hand over her mouth and running her free hand through her curly mess of black hair.

Fred groaned and shifted slightly, and Angelina was slightly relaxed at the sight of this.

"Thank god, he isn't dead." She whispered. She put her hands on his arm and shook him slowly. "Fred?"

No answer.

"Fred?" She called, shaking him a bit more roughly. "Come on, Fred!" She said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him with force.

She could admit it, she hated Fred a lot of the time, especially when they were arguing, but she also liked him when he wasn't being an absolute pain-in-the-arse. Seeing him unconscious on her floor was more than unsettling, it was downright frightening.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Angelina screamed as she pulled him up by his shoulders in a sudden jerk.

Along with that one movement, Fred's eyes shot open and he jerked forward even more, his chin smashing into hers and then his lips colliding into hers, bringing them both to a tumbling heap on the floor.

Fred was extremely shocked at what had just happened and was happening, and he didn't lie to himself- he liked the outcome.

Angelina however, was more than shocked, surprised, and slightly enraged, and she pushed him back and hit him with the nearest thing she could grasp. Angelina heard a loud and hollow clunk, and yet again, Fred fell backwards unconscious. Angelina stared in horror at what she had just done, and she looked down to see that she was holding a hollow, yet very hard, metal candlestick.

Great, she was destined to be the murderer of Fred Weasley at the age of eleven. She would have to drop out of Hogwarts after hiding his body in a closet down by Filch's office, and go into hiding for the rest of her life, escaping the clutches of Azkaban. She couldn't seem to escape destiny.

Feeling more than guilty, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Fred? Fred, wake up…"

He made no movement or indication that he had heard her at all.

Afraid to touch him again, or go near him at all, she walked slowly backwards while keeping a steady eye on him. She was dangerous to his health. Crawling onto her four-poster, she grabbed onto one of the poles that came up from around the sides, using it to lean in closer to him.

He moved a bit and let out a deep groan as he put a hand up to his head. He opened his eyes and instantly knew that there were too many duplicates of the same bed in front of him. He looked up and saw Angelina leaning over the bed with her mouth hanging open in shock, and it instantly surprised him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two of them screamed at each other for quite some time, until Angelina lost her balance and came tumbling down on top of Fred as his air was pushed out from his lungs. He gasped for air as Angelina tried to scramble off of him, her elbow digging into his side painfully.

Finally managing to roll off of the confused, injured, dizzy and quite frankly scared, redhead, Angelina sat on her knees and stared at him. "Are you all right?" She asked.

Fred sat up and held his head. "Well, I came in to say hello, and I did… 'Hello!' So now, I'm leaving." He said, standing up and walking towards the door.

Angelina watched him as he stood up and took a step toward the door, and then he began walking quickly sideways and tumbled over like a drunken man. He regained his balance and went diagonally, trying to reach the door. He fell on the ground but slowly got up, standing there for a couple seconds with his arms out to brace a fall he knew was coming, and then he lunged for the doorway, grabbing onto the side of the door and trying to straighten himself. As a reaction to the instant jerk that Fred had made on the door, it swung back and hit him straight in the face.

Angelina's eyes widened at a string of curse words that came from his mouth, and she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Knowing Fred, he wouldn't want to admit that he was disoriented or in need to a bit of help or direction.

Fred tried to walk forward but the throbbing in his head made him stumble backwards, hit the wall, and slide down until he was sitting on the ground, gazing around dazed for a bit. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples.

Angelina let out a giggle as she watched Fred angrily rub his head and curse.

"Think this is funny, do you?" Fred asked angrily, lifting his head and giving her a slightly evil look.

Angelina, who was still sitting on the floor, nodded silently.

Fred shook his head in disbelief as he felt his sense of balance and orientation come back to him. "I came in here to say hey to you, and as soon as I come in here, you hit me with a fifty-pound text book and knock me out! But no, that's not all, as soon as you get me up, you whack me with a-…" Fred looked over at the metal body of a candlestick lying on the floor, slightly dented. "WITH A CANDLESTICK! Which of course, makes me unconscious again! And then, when I decide to leave before I get too banged up, the door whacks me in the face and makes me fall over, and you- you _laugh_."

Angelina struggled to keep herself from biting her fists in attempt to keep a wave of laughter inside her. "Actually," she began, "I think it's quite hilarious."

Fred let his mouth drop open as she broke out into sidesplitting laughter and her coca skin turned a brilliant shade of red. After watching Angelina laugh for about a minute, he gave up and began laughing as well, and the two were soon enveloped in so much laughter that they each had tear streaks down their faces and were laying on the floor, thrashing about.

They were a sight: Fred with two large lumps on his head and a red mark across his forehead, along with his hair more tousled than it usually was, his clothes falling off his shoulders and tear streaks down his smiling face. Angelina was slightly better, her hair fairly messy and her clothes mixed up and hanging off her body. She as well had tears of laughter streaming down her face.

After they had calmed down and rubbed their eyes, they leaned against the side of Angelina's bed and sighed. Fred leaned his head back so that the mattress could act somewhat as a pillow, and Angelina hugged her knees, leaning her chin on top of them.

"So um… what just exactly happened here?" Angelina asked.

Fred shrugged. "You chucked and hit me with stuff." He answered. "I bet it was for good reason too. I know you hate me." He joked, winking.

"No, no!" Angelina said quickly. "The first time was an absolute accident, I had no idea you were standing behind me or I probably wouldn't have threw that History of Magic book behind me." She laughed.

"Probably, eh?" He said thoughtfully.

Angelina giggled. "Well if I ended up throwing it, it wouldn't have been that hard." She answered.

"And what about the second time? Are you saying you hit me with a candlestick on purpose? Saw me fall over cause of a book and thought, 'hey, I wonder if a candlestick will make him stay down longer?'" He laughed.

Angelina shifted uneasily, remembering what had happened then. How could she have completely forgotten? Fred had been shoved into her by accident and they had well- kissed.

"Angelina?" Fred repeated, watching her zone out for a moment.

Angelina looked up at Fred, wondering if he remembered, or maybe his brain still wasn't fully working then. _Don't make me say it,_ she thought.

Fred returned the stare as she looked up at him. "You were really wondering if a candlestick would make me stay down longer?"

Angelina shook her head in reply. "No… I'm not that stupid. I knew it would already, that's why I chose it." She joked, trying to change the subject.

Fred laughed, but wasn't easily sidetracked. "Okay, so what was it then?"

Angelina sighed. "I don't know if you'll remember, but we sort of kissed… it was nothing…" She said quickly.

Fred sat there in shock for a moment, and then it looked as though he was trying to remember. He prevented a small smile from creeping onto his lips as he suddenly remembered the small kiss that they shared. Sure, it wasn't much, but it was something.

"Oh yeah… I sort of remember." He said.

Angelina laughed. "It was an odd accident to have happen. But hey, it's over now." She said.

Fred tried to laugh with her to show he agreed.

"Hey," Angelina said slowly.

"Yeah?" Fred asked.

Angelina gave him a wry smile. "Try to knock next time, okay?"

Fred laughed and got up from the floor. "Yeah," he answered, "I'll see you later though, George and Lee should be back any minute."

Angelina nodded. "I'm expecting Alicia."

Fred walked to the door in a straight line this time, and turned at the door to shoot her a Weasley in-famous grin.

"Night Angelina." He said.

Angelina smiled and whispered back, "Goodnight Fred."

……………………

…………………………………

……………………………………………

…………………………………

……………………

Hey guys, I'd like to say that this is all going according to plan, and I'm going to skip to Christmas and that soon. Um, what else? Oh yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I've decided that once I've completed 'Twice Over' and the other years of the twins school experience up to 'Between Us', I think I'm going to go through 'Between Us' and fix things up, make it better, add and take away stuff (not the most important, but you know, it will be worth a re-read) and that's about all I have to say at the moment, so be a dear and REVIEW!

Kit


	13. An Unexpected Thing

Twice Over 

Lately I've been a super-busy-bug. Wow, I didn't know I could make up such corny similes. Well, a simile is a word that compares another word to it; so it might not be a simile but I cant think of what else to call it. Anyways, I'm guessing you don't care, so here is your beloved chapter.

Sunnysweetie- thanks so much for the review and the praise! I always enjoy hearing from you!

Calypso- thanks for getting me to update! I keep wanting to but not getting to it! As well, thanks for the review and for keeping me in faith of myself! I don't know what I'd do without you!

LittleWriterGirl- also known as "LittleWriterGirlWhoHasTheAwesomeNewGeorgeAndAliciaFicThatIWantUpdatedAsSoonAsPossible". Thanks so much for the review! By the way, I love Apple Juice!

Lauren- I absolutely hate viruses! But yay, I updated and got to hear from you! It was lonely with no one sending reviews…:wipes tear from cheek: well thanks SOOOOO much for reviewing and keeping my spirits high!

Angel de la Luna- Thanks SOOOO much for the review, it was long and I loved it! I absolutely ADORE long reviews! If you figure out you don't have our e-mail, just tell me and I'll check for it. As for the translation, take all the time you need, I'm just so happy I got the first chapter and I can't wait till I see George in it! Love ya!

Jagged Epiphany- another long review! Two in a row, I am SOOO lucky! Thanks so much for the review! I hope you feel better from the cold you got from your sis! The speech thing is cool, I was never taught that so I'm going to try to remember. It wont be fixed much in the next couple chapters because I don't have time to go through them, but I'm going to try to apply the rule in my newer chapters. Thanks so much for the review and the tip! Oh yeah and thanks for the offer of help for the Between Us do-over. I think I'm going to add A LOT to it, but I might need someone to look it over tons!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I only own the plot and maybe some minor characters you see around. And other stuff of really no importance. The true mastermind is J. K. Rowling, but recently she escaped from my closet…

………………………………………

Chapter 13-An Unexpected Thing

George shook his head. "Stupid grades. I don't know why Snape was all worked up about it. I think the detention tomorrow was just because I did okay in his class. He can't handle it."

Alicia smiled. "Well I think you deserve it," she said.

"Oh really?" George asked with a side grin.

Alicia nodded. "Yeah… after what you did to me. You made my hair green, and then apologized, and the next day, you proceed to grab me a detention with Snape and tell me there's a spider on me in potions!" She said with a pout.

George smiled and took out an old and cracked mirror from his bag, handing it to Alicia. "That's a lot to complain about for a girl with auburn hair."

Alicia grabbed the mirror and her mouth fell open as she looked at her curly auburn hair. She ran her hand through it and looked up at George. "When did you notice it was gone?"

"Well," George said as they reached the Gryffindor common room and walked through the portrait, "that's something I have to explain…"

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"I've been trying to tell you for a while now," George said as he Alicia and Lee entered the empty common room, "but you wouldn't let me."

Lee rolled his eyes. "I think I know what this is about." He said with a side wink to George. "I'll see you when you come upstairs."

"Okay…" George said slowly.

"What does he know?" Alicia asked.

George shrugged. "To tell you the truth I have no idea."

Alicia sat down on one of the many empty couches around the fire. She yawned and stretched, looking up at George. "So are you finished your assignment with Snape?"

"Yeah, I'll just need to go over it a bit before I go to bed." George said.

"Same. I have a feeling Lee hasn't even started." She replied.

George nodded. "Me too, but Alicia, I have to tell you something. I want to explain my behaviour."

"Regular Weasley behaviour if you ask me George, there is nothing to explain." She said.

"No, I've been really bad to you, and well, its all for reason." He started.

Alicia nodded. "I'm listening."

"Well, you know how emotion got rid of your orange face?" He asked.

"Yeah, when I was happy it went away." She said.

He nodded. "I figured the same thing would happen with the hair- except this time the emotion was opposite. I needed to get you mad, so I distracted you in class, got you a detention, and made you angry with me. It wasn't hard, so eventually your hair changed back and well- now, its fine." He explained.

"You did this?" She asked from the couch she was sitting on. He stood in front of her, nodding.

"And that's why I've been a bit- out of my regular self. Sorry." He apologized. "I better go upstairs and try to work on the project a bit. Later." He said, turning and heading towards the staircase.

"George, wait." Alicia called after him.

He turned around to see her standing there with a smile. She then jumped up on her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. George stood there stunned for a moment and then put his arms lightly around her waist for a short moment.

"Thank you." Alicia said. "Goodnight."

George stood there slightly stunned while Alicia made her way up the girls' dormitory stairs.

……………………………

Snow whipped at the side of the castle, making its walls drip with the heat of the castle and the airs breath. Soon, the wind conquered and the walls of the castle became slick and icy on the outside, but on the inside it was warm and comfortable.

Even still, through the comfort of the wind, Alicia was tossing and turning in her bed. Nightmares crept around her like shadows, and she was incapable of sleep at this time. Usually, birds would be chirping softly at this ungodly time in the morning. It was somewhere around five or six, but she was too tired to care.

Her face had broken into a cold sweat, and she put her hand up to her forehead, brushing her bangs out of her face and running her hand through her wavy curls of auburn hair. It was a weekend and Christmas Holliday's were coming up. That would be excellent news for anyone: except her.

Alicia hadn't thought about it much, but she had to make a choice between staying at Hogwarts or going home for Christmas. _Stay at Hogwarts! Stay at Hogwarts!_ Her mind was screaming at her.

She wished it were all that easy. For one, her mom hated Wizards, and anything to do with them. Staying at school for the holidays wouldn't exactly win her brownie points. As her mom said, at any time if she thinks she's getting out of control, she can take her away from here. So, if she wanted to stay at Hogwarts, spending the holidays at home would be a good idea.

Then there was the problem of defending who she was in front of her mom, and holding her tongue. Any slip or mistake wouldn't be good. Her mother was so prim, up tight, it was like someone had strung her bun way too tight for her mind to breathe.

Sighing, she fell out of bed with a thump, and rolled over on her stomach on the cold floor. After lying there for a few minutes, she pushed herself up and walked into the bathroom, stepping into the shower and turning it on. Hot water poured onto her back and she jumped and turned it cold. It was much too cold, but she closed her eyes and bared it… just like she would have to bare her mother.

…………………………

"You can't go home for Christmas! My parents and sisters are going down to the ski slopes and I said I didn't want to come with them this year. They already bought the tickets! And I don't want to be stuck here with-…" Angelina couldn't finish her sentence before a hand thumped on her shoulder and swung her around.

"Miss me?" Asked the boy.

She sighed. "Fred Weasley." She finished.

Alicia sighed. "Well sorry, but that's the way it's going to have to be." She said, watching as George came down the staircase, laughing with Lee.

"You cant- get yourself out of it somehow?" Asked Angelina, trying to pry Fred's hands off her shoulders.

"No can do." Alicia sighed.

Angelina tried to turn to Alicia so she could use her puppy-dog eyes to beg, but Fred had such a firm hold on her shoulders that all she managed to do was lean her head back and sadly look at her, upside down.

"You know, it would look more convincing right side up…" Alicia said, "it just looks like your very happy and your eyes happen to be on the wrong side of your face."

Angelina gave a frustrated half-groan half-yell, and she pushed herself towards Fred which made him let go with a bit of shock, and then she swung around, her curls flying. She faced Alicia and put her hands together.

"PLEASE?" She asked.

"Can't… wish I could, but I cant." She answered.

Fred sighed and fell onto the couch beside his twin. "What's this all about anyways?"

"Don't tell-…" Alicia began.

"Alicia here," Angelina said with a side smile at hearing her friends sigh, "is going home for Christmas."

"What?" Lee, Fred and George asked together.

"We mean," Fred began.

"That its your first Christmas at Hogwarts…" George piped in.

"Don't you want to spend it AT Hogwarts?" Finished Lee.

Alicia nodded. "I do, but I cant. You guys don't get it, I just cant." She said.

The boys sighed and huddled together.

"Time to fine tune some of our pranks." Lee whispered. "Without Alicia, we can't prank the two of them but-…"

"BUT, we can prank Angelina till the cows come home!" Fred said excitedly.

George, who realized that his pranks on his friends weren't the way to go, had safety-proofed them so that they were funny, and the girls wouldn't mind… too much. He nodded as the conversation continued under whispers.

"So, what are we going to get rid of in the prank list, then?" Asked Lee.

"A better question," smiled George, "would be what are we NOT going to get rid of."

"What _are_ you boys so busy whispering about?" Asked Angelina, hands on hips.

Lee laughed. "Confidential guy business my dear friend." He said with a smirk.

Fred got up and slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in. "I'm afraid you wouldn't be interested."

Angelina rolled her eyes and pushed Fred's arm off her shoulder. "Probably not… I mean when it comes to you Fred, I'm not interested about _anything_."

Fred gave her a quick sarcastic smile and then walked behind the couch, putting his elbows on the top and draping his arms over, moping.

Alicia sighed. "I'm going to finish some of this work, before you guys find another way to get us in trouble," she said, "coming Angelina?"

Angelina nodded. "Yeah. See you guys."

The girls left out the portrait, and then Lee turned to George.

"So you told her?"

"Told her what?" Asked George.

"That you like her." Lee said with ease. "Last night… when I left."

"WHAT?" George practically fell out of his seat. "I would tell her nothing of the sort! Lee, what is in that mind of yours?"

"Well, more than you know. You like her. Admit it." He said simply.

"No way, I wont admit it, because I don't like her. That's that. End of story." He said, crossing his arms.

Lee shrugged. "Fine. Lie to yourself, then."

George huffed and Fred was still busy moping. Lee glanced around and shook his head as they all sat in silence.

"I guess you twins get into bad moods at the same time a lot?" Lee asked with a smile.

"Stuff it." They both said at the same time.

……………………………

Lee sighed as the bell finally rang and he rose from his seat, walking out the door and meeting up with George. Alicia soon met the two of them and they began to leave the dungeons, all wearing a very relieved smile. All except Alicia.

"Finally… Christmas Holidays." Lee said happily.

"Yeah, no work!" George said excitedly.

Alicia only nodded. "Yay," she said in monotone, looking straight ahead.

George glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Thought you wanted to go home, Alicia." He said casually.

"Are you joking me?" She said, turning to face him with an eyebrow raised. "_Want_ to go home? I think that was the funniest joke you have ever made, George Weasley."

"You don't seem to be laughing." He pointed out.

"I'm glad you can tell the difference." She snapped as they continued watching.

Lee sighed. "I thought you were arguing with Angelina about this. She wanted you to stay, but you said no…?"

"Only because I can't 'not go'." She said sighing.

"And why not?" Asked Lee.

"You've never met my mom," she said, voicing a small 'thank god' in her head, "and if you had, you'd know what I mean."

"She's strict?" Asked George.

Alicia laughed. "I'm sure you'd find that a bit of an understatement."

……………………………

………………………………………

………………………………………………

………………………………………

……………………………

This chapter was getting virtually nowhere, so I decided to stop it here. Next chapter is Christmas, and then the chapter after, we meet someone we know and love- I wont tell you who the bad guy that shows up is. So do the double R. As in, read and review!

Kit


	14. Fights and a train ride home

Twice Over 

I named my plot bunny Eggbert. Now Eggbert lately has been a very bad plot bunny and he thought that the grass and clover was better and much greener on the other side of the hill, so he abandoned me. No Eggbert, means brain blockage, which means writers block. So, of course, I went to retrieve my little plot bunny. I went to the other side of the hill and realized that the grass over there WAS greener, to my embarrassment, and for my little plot bunny, it looked a lot tastier. I spotted him chewing on some clover, so I did the regular thing that anyone in my situation would have done to the grass on that hill. I poisoned it. (MUAH HAHAHA. WANT TO COME BACK NOW, EGGBERT? I BET YOU'RE MISSING MY SIDE OF THE HILL!) So, like a good little plot bunny when they realize the grass their eating has been poisoned, he hopped right on back into my imagination, and he's getting along fine. Sadly however, he came down with some sort of stomach sickness (which I swear has nothing to do with the poisoned food… what poisoned food? You never heard anything.), so he is a bit rough. Yeah, it's a bit of a technical difficulty, if you will. So if this chapter is bad, I'm sorry. It's all due to bad plot bunnies and poisoned- I mean, bad diet choices. I hope it's not as bad as my last chapter at least. That's when I realized Eggbert was missing.

Sunnysweetie- thanks so much for the review, and the compliment! I hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter.

Angel de la Luna- a long review! YAY! I love them! Thank you! Yeah, we're going to be seeing a little more of Alicia's mother soon! Thanks for the review, and I hope I didn't keep you waiting.

Lauren- I can't wait till you guys all see the little twists I've decided to throw in here. I hope you like the chapter, and thanks for reviewing! I always love hearing from you!

LittleWriterGirl- thanks for the review! The picture's been outlined in my mind, and I have a couple lines on a page. I'm going to try really hard to get it done, but I've been really busy! I'll try to work on some of it tonight too! Anyways, thanks!

Jagged Epiphany- wow, just reading your review inspired me! Thanks so much for the review, and I always love hearing from you! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and sorry about the delay!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. Eggbert is trying to be good, but he said he couldn't make any promises. He thinks I poisoned him… HA! Like I'd do such a thing.

…………………………

Chapter 14- Fights and a train ride home

Lee rolled out of bed and crawled across the floor to the bathroom. He pulled himself up to look in the mirror and shook his head, his dreadlocks falling around his face. Wiping his eyes, he grabbed a towel and fell backwards onto the floor, curling up and getting comfortable. When he was about to fall asleep once more, he realized that he couldn't and regretfully stood up on wobbly legs, taking off his boxers and stepping into the shower.

George however, was sleeping away as his alarm went off tunelessly in the background, making Fred pull his pillow up over his ears.

"Turn the thing off, George!" Fred mumbled.

George shook his head. "Nah. I'm going to wait till it stops cause I knows I'm not getting out of bed." He said, attempting to fall asleep once more.

Fred stood up and rolled his eyes. "It's an _alarm_ clock. Not a living creature." He walked over to George and gave him a shove, knocking him off his bed and he landed with a loud thump on the floor. Then Fred crawled over George's bed and turned the alarm off.

All he had to do was get through this day- this one last day before Christmas Holidays and he would be free for a couple weeks. Of course, it had it's minor setback, and still, he stayed awake the previous night wondering why he cared that Alicia wouldn't be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. She would be gone the whole time they were off.

Though he found it odd that he was feeling strange about the whole 'Alicia leaving' thing, he found it even more odd that Fred was in his happiest of moods lately. He had even mentioned that the people Angelina would be hanging around most with, was their group of three- himself, Fred, and of course Lee.

Fred looked at the calendar that was hanging at the side of his bed and a red X appeared over the day. "Looks like after today it's just you, me, Lee, and Angelina." He said casually, digging his hands into the pockets of his robes.

George stood up from the floor and tried to straighten out his matted and ruffled hair that stuck up every-which-way. "Yeah, I'm sure you're having fun with the whole idea." He said with the same, in-the-air casualness that his brother had previously used.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred asked, now attempting to straighten his hair out.

George shrugged and turned to his bag, grabbing some books and shoving them in. "Nothing, really. What makes you think it meant anything? Unless it means something to you…"

"It means nothing." He said, turning from the mirror and trying to buckle up his own bag.

"Do you seriously think you can lie to your twin? Maybe Lee will buy it, but I'm like your other half. I can see straight through you and I don't even have to look." George said.

Fred sighed. "That's some accomplishment."

"I know. It's what I do best." He replied.

"Well you don't seem all to thrilled at the fact that Christmas Holidays are coming up. I mean, that's why I'm so happy… No school." Fred answered, shrugging.

"Yeah…" George said slowly, "that among other things." Fred looked over at him and George smiled, continuing, "I just don't want to get too excited yet, I think."

"You think?" Fred started tying his tie around his neck.

"Yeah, _I think_. I'm not exactly sure what's going on." George answered truthfully.

Fred gave George a side-grin. "Or there's something you don't want to tell me."

Lee walked into the room in a white towel wrapped around his waist, while he rubbed his frizzy dreadlock hair with the other one. "Sorry, what did I miss? Someone not admitting to something?" He asked.

"Put some clothes on." George commented.

"Its what I plan to do when I get out of the shower." Lee said, walking over to his bed and grabbing his robes off of it.

George stood there, drifting away from his body for a moment. Was it something he didn't want to tell Fred, or something he didn't want to tell himself?

"Is this about the George liking Alicia thing?" Lee asked as he started doing up the buttons on his school blouse.

"WHAT?" George asked, loudly. "I do not like Alicia!"

"Didn't you tell her that, that one time we got back from detention?" He asked.

"No, that was about the whole green hair situation." He answered.

Lee laughed. "Which you cared a lot about."

"I was the one who made it green." George said plainly.

Lee shrugged.

"So that's what that whole winking thing was about when you left us that night." George said as he remembered back to the night they got back. "You seriously thought-…?" He trailed off and tried to make it not too obvious that he was wondering what exactly it was he felt, then and now.

"Yeah well, I ran into an assumption." Lee said as he threw on his cloak.

"You guys ready to go?" Fred asked as he put on his backpack.

"Yeah." Lee and George said together.

Lee grabbed his bag and followed Fred out the door and down the stairs, and George looked around the room for a moment, feeling suddenly empty, and followed behind.

……………………………

Angelina was sitting on the arm of the couch in her dormitory, waiting for Alicia to get out of the bathroom. Like any other usual morning, Alicia woke up late, rushed through a shower, and left while her hair was still wet. As an early riser, she herself didn't have to deal with that.

Rolling her eyes as her friend got out of the bathroom roughly dressed in her cloak and uniform, she stood and straightened her skirt. "Are we going?" She asked lamely.

Alicia gave her a testing look and then pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Yes, we are."

"Why put your hair up? You never have it down… its always in two low pigtails or a ponytail." Angelina pointed out.

Alicia laughed as they made their way down the staircase. "Whoever made the name for those hairstyles must have loved farm animals… why name them after a horse and a pig?"

"Who knows?" Angelina said, "All I do know is that if you don't hurry your arse tomorrow, we're going to be late for Herbology."

…………………

As the day lazily ran through, the moon coming up ever so slightly as the sun set, students made their way into the Great Hall for a bit of a going away feast for students who would be leaving for home the next day. The tables were full like usual with an amazing assortment of food, and Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George and Lee all entered the hall, sitting down in their regular spots.

"I'll wake you up early so you can catch the train out tomorrow, don't think they will wait for you to get out of bed." Angelina said to Alicia, grabbing some chicken and putting it on her plate.

"I didn't think they would…" She said quietly.

Angelina smiled. As she continued talking and began a conversation with Fred and Lee, George looked over at Alicia as she stared down at her plate, the food lying untouched. She sighed and looked over at the doors of the Great Hall.

"Are you okay?" George asked.

Alicia looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't want to go home for Christmas, do you?" He asked.

"Everyone is acting like it's some big deal." She said. "It's not. I'm going home, so what? People always go home on the Holidays."

"I was just asking." He answered. "It will be different without you."

"Nice. Different." She said sarcastically. "I'm glad you chose that word. How about better?" She slammed her knife and fork down on the plate and made Angelina, Fred, Lee, Oliver, Percy and John looked over at George with a glare, and then at Alicia with confusion. George cringed at the sight of everyone staring at him evilly… what did he do?

Alicia stood up and turned on her heel, walking swiftly of the Great Hall, making everyone at the table fall silent as the rest of Hogwarts noisily chatted around him.

"What did you _do?_" Fred asked in surprise.

"Alicia doesn't get mad easily…" Lee added with an afterthought.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Always has to be something with you George, now doesn't it?"

Oliver looked over to Percy. "Maybe it's not his fault-…"

"Shut it wood." John snapped, who was always in a bad mood around Oliver.

George didn't care much for any of their comments, all he was doing was paying attention to the look that Angelina was giving him, out of the corner of his eye.

"George Weasley, what happened?" Angelina said snappily, pushing her plate out of the way.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything… I was only trying to help…" George stuttered.

"You know that you trying to help with _anything_ always makes it worse," she said in a bossy tone, "so what you need to do, is butt-out."

"Hey! That isn't fair! He was trying to be nice, not be mean!" Fred said in defence of George.

"Oh, and you have any better idea's for him?" Angelina asked.

Lee groaned as he could sense another one of Fred and Angelina's bouts beginning again.

"No… but you cant just tell him to shut up like that!" He said.

"I didn't! I merely said, to butt-out. That's nowhere near shutting up, thank you. It means minding your own business." Angelina said, trying to reason with him.

"Why don't you mind your own business then? I don't see you paying attention to only your life, your perfect little textbooks and your new school supplies! No, you're always in our lives too! That's what friends _do_, they help each other and don't just pay attention to themselves!" Fred spat.

Angelina stood up angrily. "HOW DARE YOU? Seriously, my perfect textbooks and new school supplies? What are you turning this into? We were talking about Alicia, not about me!"

Fred stood up, equally enraged. "Well then maybe you should pay more attention to where the conversation is heading!"

"I AM!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU!"

"DIDO!"

Lee leaned over and whispered to George, "are you following this?"

George shook his head. "Not really…"

"WELL THEN, FINE! SEE IF I EVER WASTE ANY TIME ON YOU AGAIN, FRED!" Angelina screamed and stormed out of the Great Hall, just as the group of friends realized that everyone was paying attention to them and no one was talking.

Fred sighed with frustration and then stormed out of the Great Hall after Angelina, his feet noisily stomping on the stone floors.

"Okay… how many people are mad at each other now?" George asked.

"Make that- three, and counting." Lee said as the Great Hall erupted with noise again and Oliver started yelling at John for talking about the Quidditch plays with the wrong 'approach'. John barely had the temper to hear it.

"Well pretty much everyone's mad at me." George answered.

"Oh yeah… well then, it's more than three." Lee said, starting to tick off his fingers.

……………………………

"Tell Fred to pass me the book on 'Herbs and Potion's'." Angelina said snappily to Lee and George.

"Fred," George leaned over, "Angelina wants you to pass the book on 'Herbs and Potion's'."

Fred shook his head. "Tell her I just don't 'feel like it' right now." He said.

George sighed as he looked over at Angelina, who's face was red. They had now been playing the silly game of tell-her and tell-him for a couple of hours and Lee was already sick of sending bickering between the both of them, and almost had a mental breakdown because he was convinced he was arguing with himself.

George lazily leaned toward Angelina. "Ange, Fred said he doesn't-…"

"I know what he said." Angelina said, standing up. "It's not very mature of you to bring in what I said to you earlier. So what if I didn't feel like talking to you after you had been an absolute arse to me?" She snapped, not looking for an answer to her question.

"Well I don't think it's very mature how you said that!" Fred said back, ready to rise from his seat as well.

Nice, calm, levelheaded Lee, stood from his chair and practically screamed at the both of them. "YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK? I THINK IT ISN'T MATURE HOW GEORGE AND I HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH THIS! I MEAN, WHO HAS EVEN THOUGHT OF GOING TO TALK TO ALICIA? SHE'S THE ONE LEAVING TOMORROW MORNING, AND HOW THIS FIGHT ALL ORIGINATED!" Lee took a couple of deep breaths and continued, "look, you two are fighting because we care about Alicia… is that really a reason to fight? You'll both look for any reason to tee each other off, and I don't think this is one of them."

Fred and Angelina looked at each other for a moment, and then back to Lee, and finally to George who was shocked at Lee's abnormal outburst.

"He's um-…" Angelina coughed off her statement.

"Yeah…" Fred answered quietly.

George sighed and stood up beside Lee. "Face it guys, he's right. Now lets go and see Alicia, all right? No fighting."

Fred stood from his chair as well and the four headed up the stairs to see Alicia.

…………………………

"Go away." Alicia called from her spot on her bed. She was spinning her small stuffed cat in between her hands, sitting with her pyjamas on and listening to her friends as they tried to get in for the millionth time.

"Come on Alicia!" An aggravated voice that was loud and rough and sounded all too much like Fred, came.

There was some quiet bickering about how Fred sounded too angry, and then Lee decided to give it a shot.

"Alicia, did I ever tell you, you were the most beautiful person in the world?" Lee asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Angelina asked.

"Relax, Ange, you're pretty too." Lee said with ease.

Alicia smiled as Angelina protested back, "that's not what I was getting at! Its not like she's going to open the door cause you said she was pretty."

"Say something George." Fred said.

There was a lot of silence and then George said, "She doesn't want to hear from me… she's mad at me remember?"

Alicia frowned; she wasn't _actually_ mad at him… not really.

"Alicia!" Angelina called. "It isn't fair how you magic-ed me out of my own room!"

Alicia pouted. _'I know it's not fair, but that doesn't mean I'll let her in.'_

"LET US IN!" Fred yelled. There was a lot of silence and then he said softly, "please…?"

"Ugh, shut up Fred." Angelina said.

"Don't start with me again." Fred warned.

Lee yelled at the both of them, "you two- both of you- SILENCE. NO MORE."

George sighed. "Are we arguing or making Alicia feel better?"

There was a lot of silence then and Alicia was wondering if they were still there, when George said very quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear, "Alicia, please, let us in. We're trying to help you- we want to see you before you have to go."

There was a lot of silence as they stood behind the door, waiting for a reply, and then Alicia swung open the door, looking at her four friends. They were all very quiet, just sort of looking at each other's shoes and giving small smiles.

"Hi." Alicia managed a smile. "You guys wanted in, and I open the door and you stand there like a little girl meeting the guy of her dreams."

Angelina gave Alicia a full smile, and then Fred shoved past Alicia and sat on her bed. Lee did the same, kissing Alicia on the cheek and sitting on Angelina's end of the bed as Alicia rubbed her cheek. Angelina walked in and George smiled at Alicia from the doorway.

"Well um- see you later then- after Christmas." George said quietly, and he turned around slowly and began making his way down the stairs.

"George! Wait!" Alicia said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her quietly.

George turned to face her, as the three friends from inside Alicia's room, unknowingly to Alicia or George, ran to the door and pressed their ears against it.

Alicia looked to George and tried to smile. "I didn't have to yell at you at dinner. I just did."

George raised an eyebrow. "No, you didn't _have_ to. Look, I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Shut up with the 'I'm sorry' stuff, when you have no reason to be." She scolded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well um- night." He said quietly with a lopsided smile. Then he began to descend the staircase again.

"George?" Alicia called.

George stopped, but didn't turn around. "Hmm?"

"You don't have to leave you know- I'm not mad at you. And I never meant to get mad…" She trailed off slowly.

George turned. "Was that supposed to be an apology?" He asked, grinning.

"NO! Nothing of the sort." Alicia shook her head. "I'd never apologize to _you_."

George laughed. "Right, how soon we forget." He said with a wink.

"So you want to stay with me, Fred, Angelina and Lee? Not that I'd care-… people get mad at me when I let you go cry off somewhere 'cause you're alone', or so they say." Alicia teased.

"Right, I do cry a lot around those Hufflepuff's… such sensitive, nice people." He smiled.

"So you'll come with me and stay away from them? I'm sure they'd like a night off from your complaining." Alicia said.

George smiled, "I'm sure I could fit this into my busy schedule." He said.

"Great- I mean, crap. Now I have to deal with _you_." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Awww, you're starting to warm up to me, aren't you?" He teased as they headed back up the staircase together.

"George," Alicia said, "I couldn't warm up to you if we were cremated together."

George laughed. "Making plans for the future?"

Alicia rolled her eyes and turned the knob of the door, pulling it open just in time for her three friends to run back to the beds and sit on the edge.

"You guys look suspicious…" Alicia said slowly, "You were all talking about me, weren't you?"

"No," "Of course not" "Would never…" They all muttered at once.

"Right." Alicia said, sitting down on her bed and pushing Fred over so that she could lie down. Fred moved over for her and then leaned against the bedpost as George comfortably leaned his back against a wall.

The group talked deep into the night, and no one spoke of why Alicia was so angry and sad that she was going to her moms for Christmas; they all just talked about random things, some of which included Quidditch, teachers, and old stories.

……………………

"Bye Alicia!" Angelina waved as her friend began to load on the train.

Just then, Fred, Lee, and George came sprinting down the Entrance steps and running over to Alicia.

"Late, as always." Angelina rolled her eyes and the boys just smiled at her as Alicia came off the train and stared at the three of them, confused.

"I thought you boys weren't going to show up for a while there." She said.

"Wouldn't miss it," Fred began.

"For anything." George finished.

"Of course we'd see you off Leeshie!" Lee said with a wink.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I hang around you guys…" She said slowly.

"That's easy enough to answer." George said.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "it's cause we give good group hugs."

Lee, Fred and George all enveloped her in a rib-cracking hug, lifting her off the ground in the process.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Alicia asked in a mocking tone as they released her. "See you guys later… remember to write, and I gave Angelina your Christmas presents, so don't bother trying to get them early, 'cause I'm leaving', I don't fall for that stuff."

Lee laughed and Fred looked slightly disappointed, while George just smiled.

"Well, here is yours." Lee said taking out a bag of candy and handing it to her. "No eating it until Christmas."

"All right, I promise I wont. Thanks Lee." She said, tucking it into her robe pocket.

Fred handed her a package that was wrapped very badly, and you could really tell exactly what it was: a chocolate frog. There was no way you could miss the shape of the box. "This would be my present to you." Fred said winking.

"Thank you, Fred." Alicia said.

Fred and Lee went over to Angelina and began talking, and Alicia gave George a warm smile.

"Well, see you after Christmas then." Alicia said. "Bye."

"Oh yeah," he said, his hands plunging into his pockets, "aren't you forgetting something?"

"No…" Alicia began slowly.

"I think you are." George said with a wink, bringing out a small wrapped box.

"George- what is this?" Alicia asked, looking at it.

George laughed. "Your Christmas present."

Alicia sighed and looked up from the box to his smiling, freckled face. "I don't deserve…"

George cut her off. "Merry Christmas. Don't open it until Christmas of course." He winked.

Alicia's mouth fell open. George got her a present? Of course, she got him one too, but he was George- getting her a present should have been the last thing on his mind. Before she could think too much, she was brought out of her trance as she felt George grab her hand and push the box into her palm, bringing her fingers to a close around it and holding her hand closed with his own.

"You don't want to miss the train." He said.

"Right- thanks." Alicia said, giving him a small smile. She then turned and stepped onto the steps of the train as the horn rang in signal of its take off. Its wheels began to turn slowly as other students that weren't already on; scrambled onto different openings, and then it began to take speed.

"BYE ALICIA!" Angelina called, waving to her friend and blowing kisses.

"Bye!" Fred, Lee and George said in unison.

Alicia waved from the stairs of the moving train. "Bye guys!" She waved, and then she turned and climbed the steps into the train, leaving their sight.

As she walked through the halls of the train, she found her empty compartment and sat in it, staring down at the box that George enclosed in her hand. It was wrapped- somewhat nicely. She noticed the effort put into wrapping it.

Just then, the compartment door swung open and a very tidy-looking boy with neat black-brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes appeared, looking shocked to see her sitting there. "Oh, I'm sorry- I didn't know you were in here-…" He apologized.

Alicia's hand closed around the box and she shoved it into her pocket. "Hi." She said, smiling up at him.

……………

……………………

………………………………

……………………

……………

There, I sort of did what I said- I made it to Christmas Holidays. Next chapter is coming up soon, who's the boy Alicia has just seen in her compartment… I'll give you a clue- he's been mentioned in my story before. Whoever knows, tell in your review and you get a free wink and round of applause, compliments of well… ME! What more could a reader ask for? I'm not going to say much, and um- review to get a new chapter and see how the Christmas holidays goes for the crew, who are now minus one, and how it goes for Alicia, who is now minus four!

Kit


	15. Home Sweet Home

Twice Over 

I've been so bad! I don't even remember the last time I updated my story, or the last time I wrote a thing! Life has been really busy and with exams coming up, I doubt it is going to get much better… but now that I have some free time, here's my chapter! If I don't watch out I'm going to loose track of everything! Can't wait till schools out though, then you guys can have piles of chapters!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I am not hiding George Weasley in my closet. :distant banging is heard coming from closet::silence: That is not George, I swear. It's my closet monster… but I need to go give George- I mean, my closet monster, his cracker for today… so, read the chapter while I'm feeding G- the monster.

……………………

Chapter 15- Home Sweet Home

Alicia disappeared from sight, as did the train after a while. Angelina lowered her hand and discontinued waving, sighing and then turning to head for the castle.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked her.

Angelina turned around. "Um- to do something."

"To do what?" Lee asked.

Angelina shrugged. "I don't know… you guys don't want me hanging around, getting in the way."

"Angelina, its exactly what we want you to do!" George said, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Get in the way?" She asked.

Fred shook his head and slung his arm around her other shoulder. "No- we want you to hang around."

Lee nodded and walked beside George. "And if you're interested, we'll pay you a galleon a day to be a tester for some of our new inventions."

"No way!" Angelina yelped.

"Two galleons?" He asked tentatively.

Angelina sent him a warning glare.

"All right, sorry." Lee apologized.

After a while of walking in silence, Fred cleared his throat. "What do you say to three galleons?"

"Fred!" Angelina warned.

They all nodded and as they reached the entrance of the school, walking through the large wooden doors and down the hall, George said very quietly, "four?"

"George Weasley!" Angelina shrieked.

All the guys flinched and gave her grins. Angelina laughed, and the boys laughed with her. The four of them walked down the hall laughing and George and Lee were trading spots of running slightly ahead to throw what looked like a smaller version of a Quaffel.

…………………………

The compartment door swung open and a very tidy-looking boy with neat black-brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes appeared, looking shocked to see her sitting there. "Oh, I'm sorry- I didn't know you were in here-…" He apologized.

Alicia's hand closed around the box George had given her, and she shoved it into her pocket. "Hi." She said, smiling up at him. "No problem… Joe Hardyment, right?"

Joe smiled. "Yeah… how did you know?"

Alicia recalled Angelina telling her a while back that he was the Ravenclaw that was supposedly 'eyeing her' at the Halloween feast. He definitely wasn't sore on the eyes. "I've seen you around." She replied with a smile. "Please, sit. I'm A-…"

"I know, you're Alicia Spinnet." He said quickly, outstretching a hand to her. She smiled and shook his hand as he continued, "I've seen you around too… you hang with Angelina Johnson a lot, and the Weasley twins, and Lee Jordan."

Alicia's eyes went wide. "Yeah, how did you…?"

"I'm good with names." He answered, flashing pearly white teeth her way.

"Right, I'm not as good- so sorry if I don't know any of your friends." She apologized.

"I wont take it offensively. I'm used to being the one who remembers the names, its just I don't remember faces well… but I remember yours." He answered.

Alicia smiled and blushed at his comment. She didn't quite have anything to say to that.

"I take History Of Magic and Herbology with Lee. He's a real nice guy." Joe said, filling in the empty silence. "I also take Defence Against The Dark Arts with Angelina and Fred. Fred's usually making trouble, but Mr Carll doesn't seem to mind, and Angelina's talked with me a couple times, she seems quite nice too."

Alicia nodded, "yeah, they're great."

"I'm the only one of my friends going home for Christmas…" He said, looking out the window that was now countryside.

"Me too." Alicia smiled. "I'd be quite lonely if you hadn't showed up."

He smiled. "I'm going to my grandmothers, what about you?"

"My mom's. I really don't want to go, though." She said, remembering she had to spend her time with her mom.

"Yeah, I would have rather stayed at Hogwarts too, with my friends." Joe said.

"Where does your Grandma live?" Alicia asked.

Joe looked as though he was thinking for a moment, and then he answered, "Hitch Road down by Tony's leather… you know the place?"

"No," Alicia said shaking her head, "sorry."

"Not a lot of people know it… I didn't expect you would." He answered. "She's got an okay townhouse… a bit of a dump, but she didn't want Muggles expecting she was a witch- you know the drill." He said, waving it off.

"Yeah," Alicia lied. In fact, she didn't know 'the drill'. "Seeing any more family while you're there?" She asked.

"My parents might drop in, but they're working most of the Holliday, which is why I'm at my Grandmothers. There was no sense going to their place if it was going to be empty." He laughed.

"Your parents work a lot?" She asked.

"So-so I guess. They don't work much in the summer, they like to take it off, and so they fill it up during the time I'm away." He answered. "Your parents work much?"

Alicia smiled softly. "My moms works on business a lot of the time, she's hardly ever there."

"And your dad?" He asked.

Alicia looked out the window. "I don't have one." She said softly. "He died before I was born- or before I could remember anything… I'm not really sure, my mom doesn't talk about him much."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I shouldn't have brought it up." Joe said.

"Nonsense! I was the one who brought it up, anyways." She said with a light smile.

They were silent for a small while, and then Joe dug his hand into his bag and brought out a chessboard. "I brought Wizard Chess, I'm guessing you wouldn't want to play?"

"Sure, I will." She answered.

Joe smiled and took out the chess pieces. Alicia moved over to the other side of the compartment so that she was beside him, and then she grinned up at him.

"Oh yeah, and be warned, I'm not too shabby with Chess." She winked.

Joe smiled. "I don't know, Alicia… I think I could beat you."

"You're on!" Alicia laughed.

………………………

"I wonder if Alicia's home yet." George said with ease, acting as though it really didn't matter.

"Yeah," Angelina said, "I bet she's close to it."

Fred shrugged behind many dinner plates. "phromumlem… Hugm-wuds Exphfms ips m spheleedee phraim."

Lee raised his eyebrows at Fred. "Did anyone catch what he just said?"

Fred gulped down the food that was in his mouth and repeated, "I said, probably… the Hogwarts Express is a speedy train."

"Maybe because it doesn't have any other trains to wait to cross, and because Muggles cant see it." George suggested lamely.

"That's quite a possible reason." Fred said with a shrug, as he disappeared into his food again.

"So about those presents…" Lee began.

"You're not getting them, Lee." Angelina answered.

Lee shrugged. "I never said anything about having them-… all right, I didn't think it would resort to this, but… well, all right. Angelina, I will give you a kiss if you let me have mine."

"What?" Angelina asked in monotone.

Lee sighed. "Fine, fine… two kisses, but no more you greedy girl."

"Lee!" Angelina scolded, holding in her laughter.

"No more than that Angelina…" Lee teased.

Angelina sighed. "I'm not giving them to you."

"FINE! You are seriously making me do this? ONE NIGHT, Angelina, ONLY one. No ties…" Lee said.

"Lee…" Angelina laughed.

"Okay, so your bed or mine?" He asked with a grin.

Angelina and George laughed at Lee's humour, but Fred only glared at him from behind a bowl of pasta.

………………………

"Check mate!" Alicia said happily.

Joe groaned and then smiled at her. "Nice move, I didn't see you coming at all!"

Alicia laughed.

"Another game?" He asked.  
"Sure." She answered, grabbing for the black pieces as he took the white. She reached over and Joe's hand grasped hers accidentally. There was a pause for a moment, almost like the world decided to go still for a few seconds, and Alicia looked up, her eyes meeting Joe's.

They withdrew hands, blushing.

"Sorry about that," Joe said with a flush in his pale cheeks.

Alicia smiled her eyes never leaving his. "No problem, really."

Joe looked down and grabbed some other pieces, and Alicia blushed and looked down, grabbing the rest of hers and setting them up.

"Okay, white first, I guess." Joe said. "Pawn to E four."

The pawn made its move and Alicia made hers. They sat there in silence for a long while, thinking over next moves and calling out letters and numbers.

Suddenly, Joe let out a sigh of relief and called out, "Castle to B two! Check and mate!" He said.

Alicia laughed, "Looks like you won."

"Looks like we tied the game." He said with a wink.

There was suddenly a long whistle from the train as they halted to a stop. A man came along the rows, looking into compartments.

"Trains stopped." Said the man. "Hope you had a nice ride."

Alicia nodded as he left and smiled at Joe. "Looks like we'll have to see about who wins the tournament then."

"Tournament?" Joe asked.

"Of course," Alicia laughed, "we're going to have to have a chess tournament now- saved for the train-ride home."

"Right," Joe said with a smile, "same compartment then?"

"Sure, or hereabouts." She said with a wink.

Grabbing their stuff, the two made their way out of the compartment together. They walked along the isle and then loaded out of the train.

"There's my family…" Joe said, pointing over to some Witches and Wizards. "So, I'll see you around then, Alicia?"

"Yeah, of course." She said, smiling.

"It's been amazing to talk to you," he said, outstretching his hand.

Alicia nodded. "And you, as well."

Joe smiled and turned around, walking over to his family and greeting them. Alicia watched him for a small while, and then turned around to look at the platform. She walked through it and a wave went through her, like a strong and cold wind. She shook her head as she came out the other side, acting as though she had been there all along.

Looking around to make sure no Muggles had seen her come out of the wall, she began walking down the train-station, pulling her backpack higher onto her shoulders. She walked out of station and onto the busy roads of London.

The sky was a dreary grey, snow littered the ground lightly, and a gust of wind hit her face. Alicia shivered and looked up at the street-signs. The air nipped at her face and her hair flew around her freely.

"Madame Spinnet?"

Alicia turned around to see Winston, her butler, standing in front of her in his suit, his chest puffed out.

"Hello, Winston. Lovely day, isn't it?" She asked.

"Very cold, miss." He answered. He walked to the limo and opened the door for her. She sighed and gave him a small and forced smile as she crawled into the limo, throwing her backpack onto the floor. Winston closed the door behind her and she could hear him open his side of the door and climb in.

"Straight home, miss? Or would you like to go shopping?" He asked.

Alicia shook her head. "No, just home." She answered.

Winston nodded and Alicia pressed the button to her left that raised the shaded screen. She didn't want to have to stare at the back of his head. She looked out at the shaded dark windows, not able to see much.

Curling her legs up beside her, she opened the mini-fridge and took out a soda. It was in one of the old glass bottles, so she twisted off the metal cap and sipped it slowly. Letting her mind wander, she remembered what Joe Hardyment had said to her.

_"It's been amazing to talk to you," he said, outstretching his hand._

_ Alicia nodded. "And you, as well."_

It had been _amazing_ to talk to her, not it has been _nice_ to talk to her. Nice was such an overused word, mostly used out of politeness, and as an excuse because someone cant find a way to say, 'I didn't really want to be here', or 'you're not that great of a person'. The possibilities were endless. You could never tell what a person was trying to say when they said 'nice'. But- amazing. Now that was a word that you could understand.

Alicia smiled. Amazing… was she amazing? No. Definitely not. She was bland, boring, and plain. But Joe had used it… maybe she was amazing? Or just amazing to him? She had never felt, 'amazing' before.

She smiled.

_'I like feeling amazing,'_ she thought, _'it feels, well- not nice, but- amazing.'_

There was no way to explain it. She sighed and her eyes unfocused as they stared into the black window. She didn't want to go home to spend Christmas with the Grinch- or her mom. Either one.

…………………………

"Go fish." Angelina said.

Fred looked around. "Why do you keep saying that?" he asked.

Angelina sighed and picked up a card for him, shoving it into his hands.

"And why do you keep giving me a card after you say it?" He asked.

"It's how you play the game, Fred." Angelina answered.

George looked down at them on the floor, from his spot on the chair. He rolled his eyes and looked back at his book… some Canadian novel about a teenage boy. He sighed, and skipped a page or two, not really paying attention to the book, but using it as an excuse to stare blankly at a page and think.

"Go-…" Angelina began, but Fred's hand flew up over her mouth. "Mmph!"

"Ha!" Fred said smiling. "I know how to beat the game."

Angelina raised an eyebrow.

"Now you cant say 'Go Fish' and I don't have to pick up a card. Very smart Muggle game, sort of useless if you ask me. Once you figure out how to beat it, you cant play it again." He answered.

"MMMPPHH!" Angelina said something beneath his hand. Her hands reached up to pry him off of her, but then he used his free hand to grab her around the waist and pull her over to him, keeping her under his hand.

Lee came down the stairs with some papers in his hand and looked over to George, reading silently, and then to a kicking and struggling Angelina, fighting with Fred on the floor, a deck of cards lying forgotten.

"At least let the girl have an opportunity to scream for help- that's not very polite of you to deny her of that, Fred." Lee joked, sitting at one of the tables.

Fred smiled. "Be polite, or have things go my way…?" Fred asked himself, acting as though he was seriously thinking about it. "I say… my way."

"Nice choice." George said sarcastically from his book.

Lee laughed and Angelina tried to scream, but it came out more like a bunch of m's strung together. Fred then smiled and winked at her.

"Ow!" He said, his hand releasing Angelina as she smiled up at him and scrambled on hands and knees away from him and over to her side of the cards.

"Ha!" She said with a wink.

"What she do?" Lee asked, looking up from the papers and books.

"She bit me!" Fred said, shaking his hand.

Angelina shook her head. "No, it was much more lady-like than that! I didn't _bite_ him, I just… well… yeah," she said with a smile, "I bit him."

"Well, now that I won at cards…" Fred began.

"You didn't _win_!" Angelina protested.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Yeah, were you in the conversation or was I talking to myself? I prevented you from saying, 'go fish'."

"So? That means nothing." Angelina said.

"Nothing, right. It means, _everything_. I. Won." He said with finality. He then stood up and dusted himself off, checking his watch. "Doing Potions, Lee?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah. The only homework I have over the holidays."

Fred grabbed some paper and a book, and sat beside him. "Yeah, I have Defence Against The Dark Arts, and we have homework too. I guess I'll do it."

Angelina sighed, and George looked from his book to her on the floor.

"All right, Angelina." He said, "I'll play with you."

"Thank you, George." Angelina said sweetly, smiling. She dealt the cards and briefly explained the rules.

"Okay…" George said slowly. "Go fish."

"No, not yet…" She said. "I haven't asked you what you have."

"Oh…" George said slowly.

Angelina spread her cards out in her hands. "Okay, do you have any-…"

"Go fish!" George said quickly.

Angelina sighed. "Not. Yet."

"Oh…" He said yet again.

"Do you have any fives?" She asked.

George shook his head. "No."  
Angelina was silent.

George was silent.

"Okay, George… _now_ you say it." Angelina said.

"OH! Um, go fish!" He said.

Angelina nodded and grabbed a card.

"Ange, do you have any sevens?" He asked.

"Nope, go fish." She answered.

George sat there for a bit. "Um, Ange? I don't know how to fish…" He said slowly, blushing a bit.

"No, George, you pick up a card." Angelina replied. "Like I did when you told me to go fish."

"Oh!" George said, reaching for a card.

Angelina sighed. "Who knew a simple game of 'Go Fish' could be so difficult?" She asked with a smile.

……………………………

Alicia climbed out of the limo, standing in front of her white brick mansion. Huge pillars lined the front near the doorway, the driveway a neat stone, a huge clean-cut lawn surrounding the house, large cylinder shaped hedges around the edges of the lot, and metal gates surrounding the lot as well. There were gardens, which at the moment had a light frost over the closed flowers.

Alicia sighed and looked up at the building. It was the same as she left it; the same huge house, looking untouched and classy.

"Coming, miss Alicia?" Winston asked.

Alicia nodded. "Yes." She followed him and he opened the door for her. Alicia stepped in, keeping her shoes on the red carpet that lined from the front door, up the large staircase that stood in front of her. She looked at her reflection in the grey-white stone that lined the halls floors. She saw a glimmer of light from the diamond chandelier over her, and she looked up, wanting to feel sick. This was home as she remembered it. Just the way she hated it.

She took off her shoes and nodded to Winston as he took them to put them away. "Thank you." She then made her way up the staircase to the middle floor, and walked along the marble halls until he reached the other staircase and walked up it as well. Passing the many doors, she reached the one on the very end: the one room she actually liked in the house. Her room.

She swung open the door and looked around the large room. The floor was hardwood, her bed sitting in the middle with Victorian sheets and many pillows. She had a computer in the corner by her bookshelf and a T.V. across from her bed. It would look like a classy room if it wasn't for the things littered around it. On shelves there were action figures, stuffed animals, posters of Rugby teams and CD's and records.

There was a large walk-in closet and some game systems attached to the T.V. As well, there was a microphone in the corner of the room, a large stereo and some other random things.

Alicia threw her bag on the floor and jumped onto her bed, snuggling her face deep into the pillow. Her eyes stung with tears; she came home to a big, empty house, with no one to keep her company.

There was a knock on the door and Alicia sat up in bed, wiping her cheeks and clearing her throat.

"Come in!" She called.

A maid poked her head in and smiled. "Alicia, your mother wants to see you. She's in the dining room."

"Right." Alicia said. "Thank you. Tell her I will be down as soon as I change."

The maid nodded and closed the door behind her.

Alicia sighed and pulled her cloak off, hanging it on a hook, and then pulling off her skirt. She walked over to her closet and looked into it, grabbing a pair of jeans and a lime-green tank top. She then pulled a black zip-up sweater off a rack and pulled it on, zipping it up halfway. She brushed her hair and tried to look presentable, and then she sighed and decided to go with what she had.

Walking out of her room, it took her a while to get down to the second floor, so she ran the rest of the way to the dining room, almost crashing into a maid. She took the short cut and ran through the kitchens, waving to the cook and some of the waiters that she knew from previously, and she slowed down to a halt before she opened the kitchen doors.

She straightened her hair a bit and pulled down her sweater, and then pushed the kitchen doors open, walking into the dining room. The dining room had wood floors and light brown wallpaper with a few markings on it. There was a large chandelier that was in the center of the very large, rectangular yet round wooden table.

"Hello, mother." Alicia said as she silently cleared her throat.

Her mother managed a smile that was all a serious woman could do, and she stood up, straightening her office skirt. Her high-heels clicked across the wooden floor as she made her way to her daughter, her straight brown hair cut clean and level around her chin like always. She halted in front of Alicia and stuck out her hand.

Alicia took her mothers hand and shook firmly. Her mother withdrew her hand and motioned for Alicia to take a sit.

"It is certainly nice to see you, daughter." She said.

Alicia nodded. "And you, mother."

Mrs Spinnet nodded and picked up the paper. "I doubt you saw the latest in the news… our news… business in Walk's has crashed. I always knew they would do poorly."

Alicia nodded, her hands on her lap and her back straight. She looked straight ahead and her mind was racing.

"Anything for you, Miss Spinnet?" Asked a waiter as he came out from the kitchens, a pad of paper and a pen in hand.

"Yes, some shrimp and caviar." She ordered. "Alicia, anything?"

Alicia shook her head.

"You've been on a disgusting train all morning, you _will_ have something." Mrs Spinnet said.

Alicia nodded. "Okay, um, a chocolate chip muffin, please?" She asked.

"Yes." The waiter nodded.

"Well," Mrs Spinnet said, "snap to it!"

The waiter nodded and scrambled out of the room.

Alicia looked around the room and then down at her lap. There was a slap of something hitting the table, and she looked up to see the newspaper right in front of her, and her mother staring at her.

"Study the business section. I will test you on it." She said.

Alicia sighed silently and looked at the paper. Words were strewn all across it, all about the decrease in profits and stocks. Her mind throbbed just looking at the tiny print and all of the numbers and percentages. Her eyes ran over the paper and she tried desperately to take in the information.

"Pass it back, now." Mrs Spinnet said.

Alicia wanted to protest to say she hadn't nearly read all of it, but she saw her mother's stern face and her prim hair, and she reluctantly pushed it across the table back to her.

"Walk's old percentage of income." Her mother said.

Alicia thought about it. "Um… eighty-three percent." She answered.

"Walk's new percentage of income." Her mother snapped.

"Um…" Alicia's mind raced. "thirty-one percent."

"Quicker." Mrs Spinnet ordered. "The valued income of the least important good at Central New."

"Sixty-four percent. The least-valued good is their fashion designer boots." Alicia said quickly.

"Rate at which the business of Cam's is growing." Mrs Spinnet said faster.

"Point three, two, two, four, each day." Alicia answered.

Mrs Spinnet smiled. "There was an add in the corner. What was it, what was its rating percentage?"

"Cashmere boot skins, ninety seven percent." Alicia said quickly.

"What brand?" She asked.

Alicia closed her eyes. The brand… it was a name she knew all too well… "George Leo." She answered.

Her mother nodded. "Colour?"

Alicia's breath caught in her throat. "Um… navy blue with teal markings?"

Mrs Spinnet shook her head. "Sky blue, peach markings."

Alicia nodded and looked down.

"You should have studied it harder. I'm giving this to you, we will do another test on it tomorrow." She answered, placing the paper in front of her.

Alicia nodded. "Yes, mother."

"Business and fashion are the two most important things in my life, Alicia." She said.

"Yes, mother, I know. Your job." She answered.

Mrs Spinnet nodded. "There is nothing I care more about than my business. You should be like that too… you'd do well to follow in my footsteps." She said.

Another waiter came out and delivered the food to her mother, and then crossed to Alicia, placing a chocolate chip muffin on a silver plate with gold lining, and placed three different forks in front of her.

"Thanks." Alicia said to him.

Mrs Spinnet waved him away.

Alicia broke a piece off her muffin and thought silently to herself. Her mothers business and fashion were the most important things… not for her, at least. Friends and- what would be family would stand in first and second place. She looked up at her mother. What family?

_"Business and fashion are the two most important things in my life, Alicia." "There is nothing I care more about than my business."_

What about her? Wasn't she supposed to be one of the most important things in her mothers' life? She tried so hard to make her proud of her… but that wasn't possible.

"Alicia, I'm going to a conference." Mrs Spinnet said, standing up. She reached over the table and Alicia grasped her mothers' bony hand.

"Good bye." Alicia said.

With that, Mrs Spinnet left the room, leaving nothing but an empty plate. Alicia stared at her muffin that lay half-eaten on her plate. She had no appetite- she had lost it on the way here. Her own home made her sick to her stomach.

She stared at her mothers' empty plate that lay across the table from her. A waiter walked into the room and lifted it off the table, taking it away. That left her with nothing but emptiness.

She sighed and grabbed the newspaper, walking out the dining room and making her way to her room where she could study in peace… not that this empty and droning house was loud anywhere else.

Business and fashion… who really placed those first in their lives? The only people who do are the people who forget about life itself- forget what its really about. Her mother forgot about what life was about a long time ago. This was the life she knew. This was the hell that brought her to the brink of insanity.

………………

……………………

…………………………

……………………

………………

Well, there is the beginning of everyone's holiday! Alicia is back to the same-old thing that she's used to- yet somehow she isn't happy with what that is. What is she feeling, you think? Tell me in a review, if you'd like. And then there's Angelina who didn't- well, yeah. She bit Fred. And then George learning 'Go Fish' and like his brother, doesn't really grasp the concept. And Lee? He's stuck doing homework for Snape. As for Joe Hardyment… well, I want to know what YOU guys think about him. I already have plans, but tell me if you like him or not, and why or why not! Anyways, I'm out for the night, it's about three in the morning and I'm getting tired!

Kit


	16. A New Pet and A Fancy Party

Twice Over 

Hey again, I have a lot of plans now for this story. I was seriously doubting what would happen earlier on, when my plot bunny left, but now he's back, feeling better, and these chapters will be nice and long and hopefully good.

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I don't own Harry Potter, and I am not hiding George Weasley under my bed. :hand comes out from underneath bed and foot stomps on it. A yelp is heard and it draws back underneath the bed: I repeat, there is no redheaded twin by the name of George Weasley, under my bed. Now I need to go find my- uh- my slippers, yeah, my slippers, from under the bed, so read the chapter and enjoy!

…………………

Chapter 16- A New Pet and A Fancy Party

Angelina woke up to an empty room. She looked around and sighed, remembering her friend wasn't at Hogwarts. Getting up, she dressed into comfortable jeans and a baggy sweater, and put her black, curly hair up in a messy bun.

Walking down the steps, she came into the common room and crashed headlong into a fire-red haired twin.

"Fred!" Angelina gasped.

"Angelina!" Fred yelped.

They began to laugh and both of them got up from the ground.

"Morning to you too." Angelina said.

Fred shrugged. "Yeah, I thought it would be a nice way to wake up in the morning," he joked.

"Where are you headed to?" Angelina asked.

"I was going to go drag George out of bed… but I guess you and I could go to breakfast," he said.

"Sounds like a good idea," she answered.

The two of them walked down the hall until they met up with Lee and Oliver, who were debating on something about Quidditch. They all walked down to the Great Hall, and seated themselves. The school was noticeably emptier as a lot of people seemed to go home for the Holidays, but even still, there were a lot of students still there.

Angelina ate some fruit as she listened to Fred and Oliver debate on the best Quidditch teams.

"They say that Holland is coming out with a new team," Oliver said.

"Well, lets hope its better than the China Witchens," Fred commented.

"They're awesome with the Quaffel!" Oliver argued.

Fred shook his head. "No way, the Canon's beat them flat out," He said.

Angelina sighed. "Does it really matter?"

Oliver spun around and glared at her, and Fred just shrugged. Lee laughed at Oliver's expression, and Angelina shrunk in her seat.

"Okay, okay… just asking." She said, raising her hands.

Just then, George entered the Great Hall looking very tired, sitting beside Fred.

"Hey." Angelina said.

George waved lamely and downed a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Watch it, don't want a 'pumpkin juice hangover'… they aren't shots, man!" Lee said, yanking George's third glass away from him.

"Someone was a late riser today." Fred stated.

"Hey," George said with a small smile, "first official day of the holidays, I thought I'd get a little extra sleep."

Lee laughed. "Right, and a _little_ extra sleep qualifies you to sleep till lunch?"

George scoffed. "Its still breakfast, my good man."

Lee rolled his eyes. "A little over exaggeration never hurt anyone."

"Actually," Angelina began, "A little over exaggeration could hurt _a lot_ of people."

Fred raised an eyebrow at Angelina, and Lee opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

"Well, Lee is just the man to get a few people overworked." George said, snatching his glass of pumpkin juice back from Lee.

"Me?" Lee asked in mock shock. "No way! Never!"

Angelina laughed. "Are you prepared to be a little overworked Lee?" She asked.

"I'm never overworked." Lee stated.

"What about um- nervous or a bit scared?" She asked again.

Lee shook his head and laughed. "Never! I'd stare fear straight in the face! My palms NEVER get sweaty! I am the master of control!"

"Really? Would you be prepared to prove that, Mr Master Of Control?" She enquired.

Lee nodded. "Anywhere, any time."

Angelina smiled wickedly. "Looks like here's your chance."

Lee raised an eyebrow, and then a voice floated over to their table.

"Hey Lee…"

………………………

Alicia awoke in a large bed, a newspaper sprawled around her. She sat up and put her hand over her face, pushing back her bangs and trying to straighten out her curls. She looked around a bit, and then screamed, falling out of the bed and onto the floor.

BANG!

She covered her face with her hands and then slowly opened her fingers slightly so she could peek through. She almost screamed again and closed her hands and eyes tightly.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no…" She muttered.

Slowly, she lowered her hands from her face. Her eyes were still squinted shut, and after sitting there for a few minutes like that, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around, falling onto her back and sighing, staring into the empty ceiling. She lay there for quite some time, undisturbed, until a maid walked into the room.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry Mrs Alicia… your mother would like to have breakfast with you…" The maid stopped and looked at Alicia for a couple seconds before saying wearily, "if you're feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be right down," Alicia said.

The maid left, and she sat up and looked around the room again.

"So I am actually here. This was no major nightmare- a little bit of my imagination." She sighed to herself.

Picking out a black skirt and white top, and a nice black hat that flopped over one eye and looked like one of those old-fashioned 'newspaper boy' hats, she walked out of her room. Looking around, she ran into a sprint again, and cut through the kitchens so she wouldn't be late.

"Morning mother," Alicia said as she entered the room.

Mrs Spinnet nodded, without raising her eyes from the morning paper, to show she acknowledged her presence.

Alicia sat down and a waiter came up to her.

"Just a chocolate chip muffin, please." Alicia asked politely.

The man smiled and nodded, and left into the kitchens.

"Did your studying, my dear?" Mrs Spinnet asked.

Alicia nodded. "Yes."

"Paper?"

Alicia handed her mother the old paper.

As Mrs Spinnet began quizzing her, Alicia answered everything quickly and correctly like she had studied.

"Good," Mrs Spinnet said, without any real enthusiasm, "now that you're all caught up on the business side of life, what's that dreadful Hog with Warts done to you?"

Alicia raised her eyebrow and leaned her head forward slightly. "I'm sorry?"

"That awful school you go to." She replied.

Alicia nodded and allowed her mouth to open ever so slightly. "Oh." She looked up at her mother who was staring at her, for the first time since she had gotten here, interested in her life. "Well," Alicia began feeling a bit better that her mother wanted to know about her, "it's really wonderful, and I made friends and-…"

"Don't let them bring you down." Mrs Spinnet snapped. "The last thing you want is a weak link. Now that must be different for you, child. How much did you give them?"

"What- I mean, pardon?" Alicia asked.

"How much did you pay- to have them hang around you?" Mrs Spinnet replied.

Alicia's jaw dropped slightly, but she quickly recovered. "I didn't-…"

"Oh yes, but they must be your type." She said.

"My type?" Alicia asked.

"Why yes, you never really fit in with the kids at private school, except for a few of them…" Mrs Spinnet trailed off as she sipped her coffee.

_'That's because they were all stuck up PRICKS at that place! Rich, spoiled, bratty… I don't know what it was with that school…'_ Alicia shot daggers with her eyes when her mother wasn't looking.

"Well? Why do you think that was?" Mrs Spinnet demanded as if she should know the answer.

Alicia sighed. "Well, mother, I guess it was because I had no sense in manners, I just didn't present myself properly." She lied.

Mrs Spinnet nodded. "A well rounded answer."

Alicia sighed as her breakfast was placed in front of her.

"You're going to get fat off of that." Mrs Spinnet said quickly, "chocolate in the morning- I never!" She shook her head and clicked her tongue. "And you're dejectedly short, mind you, the fat goes straight to your stomach and ass." She snapped.

Alicia nodded, not having anything to say.

"Well I'm off to work, don't get into trouble. You can go shopping with Winston." She said, walking by her and slamming a wad of cash on the table. "See you."

Alicia stared straight ahead until her mothers clicking high-heels could no longer be heard. She looked at the table and saw the large stack of folded green paper. She sighed and grabbed it, dragging it off the table and shoving it into her pocket.

"Miss-…" Winston began, putting up a finger.

Alicia shook her head. "I'm going for a walk. I don't need an escort."

"You're mother might not approve…" He trailed off as Alicia shoved a bill into his hand.

"It's just down the street." She answered.

He nodded and she left, shaking her head. Since when did people become so degraded, as to silence themselves for money? They were so selfish and needy.

She grabbed a jacket and slid on shoes, putting the money in her inside pocket and making the long trip down the driveway. As she walked along the street, she looked at the other rich houses around her, her mind drifting in and out of thoughts.

Soon, she stopped at a bunch of old townhouses. The area looked like what some people called, 'the bad side of town' or the 'wrong side of the tracks'. She walked through the broken down area, feeling a bit uneasy as the owners of stands and shops glared at her from where they stood, like she didn't belong. If she didn't belong in her home with her mothers' kind of people, and she didn't belong here, where did she belong? She knew the answer. She belonged at Hogwarts.

All the years of doubting that there was anything more to life than what she had; the miserable emptiness that she felt trapped inside her life… never did she expect such a wonderful place as Hogwarts-…

CRASH!

"And don't you come back here, you mangy scoundrel!" A woman yelled as she lifted a broom above her head, shaking it in the air.

Alicia almost screamed in shock, and jumped into an alleyway as the woman disappeared back into the house. She looked down at the ground to see what the woman was screaming at when a ball of fur leaped toward her.

……………………

"Hey Lee."

Lee almost chocked on the sip of pumpkin juice he had just taken, but managed to swallow it down as he sent warning glares at his snickering friends.

"Carrie Apples… hey." Lee said standing up and turning to the blonde Ravenclaw.

George smiled and leaned over to Angelina and Fred. "He fancies her," he whispered with a wink, as he remembered the event in Transfiguration.

_ "Carrie Apples, if you would go first, please." _

_ The blonde Ravenclaw walked up to the front of the class and muttered the spell, transforming the needle. It stayed the same, except there were some feathers poking through, which were all grey._

_ "Lee fancies her." George whispered._

_ "Do not!" Lee said quickly._

"We never would have guessed," Angelina laughed.

Fred smiled. "I'm surprised if the whole school doesn't know."

Lee blushed at the sight of her, swinging her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. She wore pink high-heels and a small pink skirt, along with a pink shirt.

"What's up?" She asked, popping a bubble with her pink bubblegum.

Lee tried to swallow a ball of nerves in his throat that was reaching near the size of a rhino, threatening to choke him. "N-Nothing much…"

"Yeah, well…" Carrie popped another bubble with her bubblegum. "When can I see you? Later tonight by the lake?"

Lee nodded. "O-Okay…"

"Great, see you then." She said, turning and walking back to her friends who all giggled with her.

"Lets see, Mr Master Of Control, how many words did you manage?" Angelina teased.

"Enough to know that girls fall all over me." Lee said with a grin.

Angelina laughed, "I'm sorry, all over _what_ exactly?"

"Ooo!" Fred and George clapped hands together. "Burn, Lee!"

Lee rolled his eyes, "if you weren't watching, you wouldn't know I got a date tonight, but um, since you were watching, I'm going to say that you already know." He said.

"Right," Angelina said, "lets see if you can actually talk to her on your date… if that's what it is."

George shrugged. "Give him a break, the guy scored a date with a hot girl-… Wait…"

"Yeah, wait a second… he scored a date with the girl of his dreams… we cant give him a break! He already got way too big of one!" Fred exclaimed.

Angelina smiled. "If all of this amounts to more teasing, I'm in!"

Lee sighed and sat down once again. "Great, I'm so glad to have friends that are happy for me."

"We show our happiness in a different way." George replied.

Fred nodded. "Be happy we don't treat you like Flint and his cronies."

"But no one we like deserves that much disrespect." George answered.

Lee laughed. "Lucky we planned that antidote in their meals."

The twins, Lee and Angelina turned in their seats just in time to see Flint jump up from the Slytherin table, his arm sprouting large golf ball sized pimples. Along with him, most of his cronies were experiencing these pimples on other parts of their bodies, like necks, legs, and one guy who looked very pained as he closed his legs and hopped around.

"Ouch," the twins and Lee said together, as Angelina laughed hysterically.

………………………

"What the-…?" Alicia began as a ball of brown and black fur scurried past her and leapt behind a trashcan. Alicia raised an eyebrow and looked warily at the house that the lady with the broom just entered.

Carefully she turned back to the trashcan. It wasn't moving. Nor did it seem like anything had just leapt ferociously behind it. In fact, there was a silent mewing that sounded almost pained. Alicia walked slowly towards it and held her breath, peeking down into the blackness of the corner.

Sitting there, looking up at her with bright green eyes, was a small kitten. The kitten was skinny, shaking, and looking hopelessly up at her with eyes as big as moons. It had a little imprint of black on its furry brown face, that looked like an M. In her old muggle school, she had learned that this type of cat was a main-coon cat.

Alicia slowly bent to her knees; pushing the garbage can aside and hearing its tin bottom hollowly scrape against the pavement. The kitten stayed still, its fur prickling, yet it didn't look menacing. Its eyes were still wide and fearful.

Alicia reached her hand out slowly, trying to keep her hand as steady as possible. The kitten leaned forward and sniffed her hand, and then carefully licked her fingers, making a smile tug at her lips.

Careful to not move too fast, she leaned forward and put her hands around its skinny waist, lifting it into her lap. After petting it softly for a small while and allowing it to get to know her, she raised herself from the ground, kitten in arms.

The only thing left to do, was to find out whom the kitten really belonged to. She hoped that the lady chasing it away wasn't its' real owner… she didn't seem too friendly. Scooping up whatever courage she had, she moved toward the door of the woman's house.

_'I'm a Gryffindor, I'm a Gryffindor,' _she told herself over and over again. _'Gryffindor means courage, bravery…'_

As she reached the door of the cranky woman with a broom, she realized that courage wasn't her middle name… nor was bravery. But this kitten was in need of her help!

"And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to an innocent creature." She said to herself, raising her hand and knocking on the woman's door.

The same lady answered. "What do you want?"

Alicia opened her mouth to answer, but the woman beat her to it.

"Oh," she said looking at the cat in Alicia's arms, "is it about this scoundrel?"

"No…" Alicia began in the kittens' defence, "and yes… I was just wondering if he was yours?"

"He's a stray, kid. His mother used to prowl around here too…" She growled.

"Thank you," Alicia said quickly so that she could get away, "that's all I needed to know."

As she walked away and the woman closed her door, Alicia stared down at the cat in her arms, purring and rubbing its soft forehead against her arm.

"So… you're a stray, huh?" She asked.

The cat purred.

"What do I do with you?" Alicia asked. "I guess I have to leave you here."

The cat stared up at her as she put it on the ground. She turned and began walking away, when the cat ran up and put itself in front of her legs, rubbing against her.

"I have to go." Alicia said.

The cat mewed and stared up.

"What? I can't take you home… I cant… mother would never allow it… I already-…" Alicia stopped. She was going to say she already had a pet for school. Truth was, she didn't. And every student was allowed one pet, whether it is owl, cat or toad. Alicia smiled, "looks like you're coming home with me."

……………………

Alicia sat at the silent dinner table, the cat in the corner, lapping up milk. Her mother stared pointedly at it, chewing on her expensive dinner.

"Where did you say you got her?" Her mother asked.

"She was abandoned on the street."

"Right," her mother said looking at her with a glare, "a reject."

Alicia looked down at her meal. "Yes."

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Her mother said, changing the topic.

Alicia nodded and her knife and fork clinked hollowly on her plate.

"You'll have to do better when dressing yourself for Christmas Eve. You'll be meeting some of my colleges and business partners. I'm having a party." She said.

Alicia nodded. "Okay. Well I better get some rest; I want to be at my best for that then. May I be excused from dinner?"

"I suppose so." Mrs Spinnet said.

Alicia stood up and walked out of the kitchen with a nod, and the cat followed her out of the room. She looked down and saw it, so she scooped it into her arms and brought it up the large staircase.

When she reached her room, she placed the cat on the ground and flopped onto her bed, her curly hair waving around her messily. She felt some weight add on the end of the bed, and felt the cat walk across the mattress over to her, nudging her face with the top of its head.

"Hey." She said quietly.

The cat stared at her with amazing green eyes.

"So," she said, sitting up and grabbing the cat, "you must want a name." She placed the cat on her lap and held it underneath the arms, holding it up and looking into his eyes. "Well, we know you're a girl… so you'll want a girl name."

Alicia stood up and went to her jewellery box. Opening it, she looked to see what the cat could wear as a collar. A glint of silver caught her eye. Looking over, she saw an old charm bracelet. She couldn't remember getting it, but one of the older maids had said it had something to do with her father. She shrugged and picked it up, looking at the charms. There was a wand, a wizard hat, a rain-cloud, a music note, and a strange ball with what looked like stars in it.

Bringing it over to the cat, she placed it around its neck and it purred its gratitude. It rubbed against her arm and she sighed, looking around her room. Naming a cat was an important thing… she couldn't change it. Once it was done, it was done.

She smiled and took the wizard hat charm in her fingers and turned it over gently. "A beautiful charm bracelet for a beautiful cat." She said, scratching the cat behind the ears. "Charm."

The cat purred.

"Charm?" She asked. She smiled and brought the cat onto her lap. "Welcome to my family, Charm."

…………………………………

George sat by the window, looking out at the snow. It caught to the window and melted, joining the pattern of frost that clung to the sides of the glass.

"Know what's weird?" Fred asked, sitting beside George on the couch.

George shrugged.

"Sometimes, I don't know what you're thinking. And its weird cause I'm the best at everything." He added.

George smiled, but it was wiped from his lips as quickly as it came. He looked at his brother and shrugged again. "I'm not thinking of anything."

"Sure… and I'm not Fred Weasley." He said with sarcasm.

"You're not." George said standing up. "You're a leprechaun." With that, he walked up the stairs away from his brother.

"So what if I am? What does that have to do with anything?" He called after him. Then he paused. "Wait… I'm not a leprechaun!"

Lee looked up from his book. "I don't know… you think he cares?" He asked Angelina.

"No." She said to Lee. Then she turned to Fred, "I don't think George cares."

"Well I don't know what's nipping him in the ass." He said.

Angelina shrugged. "You know George… doesn't like being bothered when he's thinking. But he cares that you care." She said.

"That doesn't make sense." Fred protested.

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah… it does."

"No, it doesn't! How can he care that I care?" Fred persisted.

Angelina sighed. "It makes sense. Get it through your thick and bloated head."

Fred frowned. "My head isn't bloated, and it doesn't make sense!"

"Yes it does," Angelina said, beginning to get a bit annoyed.

"No. It doesn't." He pressed.

"If you want to be stupid, go right ahead." She answered.

Fred rolled his eyes. "That's stupid. He cares that I care? Its just like saying cheese is made from goats!"

Angelina looked up. "It is."

"No, it's made from horses!" Fred said, putting his hand up to his mouth and mouthing, 'she's stupid' to Lee.

Angelina's jaw dropped. "Cheese can be made from Goats… and Cows. Not horses."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Sure." He said sarcastically. "I believe you." He added with false enthusiasm.

"Okay then," Angelina went back to her book.

"All right. God, cows make milk, not cheese." Fred added silently.

Lee looked on shaking his head, and then he looked back to his book. It was just one of those days that Fred was so preoccupied with some other thoughts, that all sense was wiped from his mind.

……………………………

"Miss Spinnet? Alicia?" The maid called into her room.

Alicia groaned and picked up the clock at the side of her bed. It was two thirty. "What do you want at two thirty in the morning?" She asked.

"It's the afternoon miss." The maid said, placing the cat food down. Charm jumped off the end of the bed and walked over to the bowl.

Alicia groaned again and put the clock back on the bedside table. "Just five more minutes."

"Miss, you should know your mothers party is going to start soon. She wants you downstairs for a talk in about half an hour. Thought you should know." She said.

Alicia sat up in bed. "What?"

"The party is going to start soon and-…" The maid began.

"No, I heard what you said. Thank you." She said.

"She wants you to wear a dress." The maid added.

Alicia groaned. "Okay, tell her I'll be down soon."

The maid nodded and left Alicia in her room. Her hand shot to her hair, feeling the damage of a nights sleep on it. It was flyaway and wild, her curls sticking out every which way.

"Great." She muttered, standing up and grabbing her towels. She went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower, washing herself quickly and jumping out, running back into her room. She opened the closet to choose some clothes. There was a fairly wide selection, but she finally settled with a black dress. It was simple and plain. Her mother would like it.

She brushed her hair out and looked in the mirror, sticking her tongue out at herself. The dress looked disgusting, she was sure that if she had ever worn it in front of the twins or Lee, she would never live it down.

Walking out of her room, she closed the door on Charm so that she didn't get in the way of the party. She could imagine one of her mothers stiff work people screaming at the sight of a defenceless cat.

When she reached the kitchen, her mother immediately ran to her and began making her more 'presentable'.

"All right, now when they walk in, I want you to give them a handshake, a curtsy, a sweet smile, and then something like, 'welcome to our home'…" She trailed off looking around for something and then spotted thin white gloves, slipping them on.

"A curtsy? You mean, picking up the edge of this horrid dress and doing some sort of a royal bow?" She asked in sarcasm, before she could save herself from saying it.

"_Yes,_" her mother snapped, "minus the complaints."

Alicia gave up and walked around, awaiting her mothers visitors. Soon, a very dry couple came to the door. The man was short and fat, with round sausage-like fingers and a thin moustache that looked as though it was taped there. He was wearing a new black tux, complete with bow tie, and he kept twirling his moustache in his fingers. His wife was just about as thin as his moustache, keeping to around the same height as him, with bony elbows and a disgusting purple dress, which Mrs Spinnet complemented on immediately. She had mouse brown hair and large bulging eyes, yet managed to give off a very proper and dreary sort of glow.

"I love the dress Claire," Mrs Spinnet said as her hand shot out like a bullet from a loaded pistol.

"Oh, this old thing?" She said with an air in her voice, "Well it _is_ Lavender for gods sakes, it's the new fashion statement in New York, you know."

Her porky husband let out a snort of laugher. "She's always talking about New York style."

Mrs Spinnet laughed, "Where did you get it?"

Alicia rolled her eyes as the conversation continued into the living room and she was left, forgotten at the door.

"Alicia!" Her mother called.

Alicia rolled her eyes and decided to suck it up. She could act like the perfect daughter for one night.

"Yes mother?" She asked with a cheery and unbelievably fake voice. The people in the room hadn't noticed the fake tone.

"This is my daughter, Alicia." Mrs Spinnet said, motioning towards her, as if she couldn't be any clearer. Alicia wondered if the man would have thought her mother was talking about the lamp in the corner if she hadn't pointed straight at her.

"Hello. So nice to meet you." She said with a cheesy smile.

"And you, dear." Said the man.

The woman looked at her with her eyes nearly falling out of her skull. "Well isn't that the sweetest!"

Alicia raised her eyebrows at how she was addressed as 'that', when the woman continued.

"I just wish they made those dresses in my size!" She said, pointing to her dress.

_'Right. Fashion.'_

The doorbell rang once more and Alicia made her way with her mother to the door. Opening it, there were three women, all of equal height, who seemed to be friends. They all had short-cut hair that lay prim around their shoulders or chin, and it stuck to a basic brown, all except for the girl on the end who's hair was blonde.

"Sandy, Kelly and Natalie! So nice to see you!" Mrs Spinnet said, shaking their hands as they entered. "This is my daughter Alicia."

Alicia curtsied, holding back a wince. "So nice to meet you. Welcome." She said with a smile.

As the night drew on, more and more people arrived until it was time for dinner, in which the whole lot of boring and drabbling people made their way to the large table, seating themselves and ordering from the cooks. They all looked used to the way they were treated: like kings at a palace.

_'They must get this treatment at home. They are all the same… clones of one another.'_ She thought through gritted teeth.

"What do you think, dear?" Asked the woman with the bulging eyes.

Alicia looked up. "Who, me?"

"Yes," she said with the slightest hint of a smile, "what do _you_ think about the New York stalk market?" She winked at her husband, as if daring Alicia to answer correctly.

"Well," she began, but the woman cut her off again.

"Lets see how well you've taught your daughter, Marissa." She said in sarcasm to Mrs Spinnet.

Alicia looked to her mother, who's eyes were wide and glaring at Alicia as if threatening her to answer right, or else. The table was silent, the knives and forks clinked down on the plates or at the sides, every person in the room peering over empty wine glasses.

Alicia sighed, "Lets see, the stalk in New York has increased well above almost any other place that manufactures and creates clothing, over the past couple years, making their clothing very desirable to people around the globe. This factor sways my decision to think that the stalk has created a liking towards fashion in New York, and I think that this would make almost anyone think highly of it. However, when it comes to it being the best choice, I disagree with that statement. England has much better fashion tips in more recent times, because they seem to be so far ahead of us, and only after they have finished with a fad do we develop it." She said.

The table was silent. Everyone turned to look at Mrs Spinnet, then at the woman with the large eyes, and then back at Alicia.

"Well," the woman said as her eyes retreated back into her head ever so slightly, "that's a very good and well rounded opinion, my dear. You can support your side and make very good points." She said very quietly.

There was a hum of voices as the clinking of plates raised in volume, until everyone was talking amongst himself or herself once again, and Alicia wore a very triumphant smile.

……………………………………

Alicia sighed and flopped onto her bed, her elbow nudging Charm to move to the end of the bed where he curled up comfortably.

"Oh my god," she muttered, wondering how she managed to get through the night. She grabbed her school cloak, thinking about Hogwarts and how she wished she were there right now.

She smiled and raised it to her, getting off of the bed and walking in front of her full-length mirror. She remembered being here before, with her Hogwarts dress clothing and sighing, wondering if she would make any friends. She didn't want to leave for Hogwarts then. Now, she found herself longing for the moment when she would be back with her friends, walking through the enchanted hallways and dodging ghosts and other magical things.

She lifted it against her body and sighed at her reflection. Here she was, alone and lonely. It was a mystery, how she ended up where she was now. She couldn't remember a thing; though she had a faint memory of how nervous she felt.

She flicked her radio on with the tip of her finger, and listened to the music, as if it flowed through her veins. She slowly rocked to the tune of a slow and distant song, her cloak flowing around with every movement.

Her mind went through her friends' faces. First was Angelina, with the question of how she would have ever gotten through anything without her. Next came Fred. Whenever she thought of Angelina, she thought of Fred. She didn't know why, but she figured it was because of their bouts and blushes, the unmistakable connection between the two, whether good or bad was not certain. Then, she thought of Lee, his dreadlocks falling in his face and his look of confusion.

Last, came the image of George. She scoffed at the thought of him, and then she smiled slightly. A small giggle escaped her lips. Shaking her head, she spun around with her cloak, her mind racing with thoughts that she couldn't make-out, or she couldn't understand.

THUMP.

She stopped as she heard the light crash of something falling lightly to the floor. She looked down to see Charm, sniffing a wrapped box that lay on the carpet.

Alicia fell to her knees, looking at the box. She almost felt afraid to grasp it, as she tried to think about where it was from. A closer look told her it was the semi-neatly wrapped present George Weasley had given her.

She lifted it and looked at it more closely, smiling. She remembered him telling her to wait for Christmas to open it. She sighed and her stomach lurched with suspense. Her only choice was to wait for the next day: Christmas morning.

She fell into her bed. Looking at the box and turning it in her fingers, she softly sighed and thought of George. What was it that was so confusing about him? She had no time to figure it out, for she was already fast asleep.

………………

………………………

………………………………

………………………

………………

Sorry for the late update, I'm busy and lazy, but summer is here so yay! And I now have more time on my hands… hopefully… Gosh, I have to give up on these excuses. Pelt me with tomatoes, for I deserve it! But do me a favour and review, and I'll do you a favour and update! Thanks for keeping the reviews coming by the way, I think its what motivated me to write more.

Kit


	17. A Forgotten Box

Twice Over 

Hey guys. Again I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I really am trying to get on-task here. Anyways, this story is hopefully going to make progress this summer so don't worry about it. Here we go, onto the chapter. No more waiting.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever or do I plan to. That's about it…

An Extra Author Note: I am sorry for the lack of shout-outs (being as there are none) and I will try to add them next chapter. The fact is, they are very time consuming and will delay more chapters. I hope you all understand, and I want to thank everyone for reviewing! Every review I receive gives me more confidence in my writing, and gets me inspired to do some writing. So I thank you all! I could have never asked for better readers!

………………………………

Chapter 17- A Forgotten Box

George woke up to the sun shining straight in his eyes. As soon as he opened them he quickly slammed them shut and squinted, trying to feel his way to the blinds on his four-poster. Pulling them closed he opened his eyes to the slightly darker closed-off bed and he yawned, stretching.

Peering out of his four-poster, he realized he was alone in the room.

"Of course," he muttered, "its Christmas morning."

He walked downstairs and the smiling faces of Fred, Lee and Angelina greeted him.

"Morning my brother," Fred said, slinging his arms over George's shoulders. "Mom gave you another sweater." He shoved the opened box towards George and grinned.

George pulled the blue sweater over his head and Lee shoved a box into his hands.

"Happy Christmas, mate." He said as he jumped onto the couch and snuggled into its pillows, chewing on some candy.

George pulled the ribbon at the top of the box and-…

BOOM!

He started laughing hysterically as he noticed his hair and eyebrows had turned blue.

"It's a good colour on you," Lee answered and then he pointed to the box again, "the real gift is inside."

George carefully and warily picked up the box and opened the top of it. Inside was a book on famous Quidditch Beaters.

"Thanks Lee!" George said happily as he flipped open the cover of the book.

"No time for that," Fred said as he pushed Angelina forward.

Angelina scowled at Fred and sighed. "Okay, okay… here's my gift, George." She replied as she dropped the box into his hands.

"Thanks…" George said feeling slightly awkward. He opened the box to reveal a new cauldron base. Of course, it was like Angelina to be practical. Besides, he had needed one for ages ever since he had blown his up, second class of potions. "Awesome, thank you Angelina!"

She nodded and smiled, and then looked up to Fred. "You didn't seem so happy about your gift."

Fred rolled his eyes. "I said thank you," he muttered.

It was Angelina's turn to roll her eyes.

Fred shook his head and then looked at George. "Oh yeah! Now mine." He pushed a fairly large box his way.

George flipped it open and inside were about ten different Zonko products, all waiting to be used for pranking!

"Wow, Fred! Amazing!" George said happily as his brother gave him a wink.

"Okay guys, here's your gifts," George said as he leaned over and pulled the other couch back slightly. "I had to hide them here, knowing Lee and Fred would be looking for them."

He shoved three boxes to his friends and they opened them happily. To Fred, George had given him a fairly expensive mixing pot, which Fred had wanted for a long while. The one they always used to make experiments in was getting tarnished and old, which George didn't mind, but Fred had always complained about wanting a new one.

When Fred opened the box his face lit up and George smiled knowingly at him. Then he turned to look at Lee, who pulled out his own game of 'Exploding Snap'. He clapped his hands and looked to George saying, "Thanks mate!"

George shrugged and looked over at Angelina, who was now staring at her gift. He had given her a set of Quills, for Fred had ruined her old one.

"Wow, George!" She exclaimed as she opened the box to examine them, "these are beautiful! Thanks!" She got up and hugged him, and then she plopped down beside Lee.

"Percy gave us chocolate, George." Fred said as he pushed another box toward him, "and mum also gave us some homemade pies and that."

"Where is Percy?" George asked.

"Hibernating in his room, most likely," answered Fred.

George smirked, "not if we can help it."

The twins raced up the stairs, up to Percy's door. They knocked unbearably loudly and waited for Percy to answer.

"So what did you get Angelina?" George asked.

"I got her chocolates… not boring ones though… they were from this fancy store." He replied.

George smiled, "fancy store? Why so fancy?" He nudged his twin with his elbow knowingly, but Fred just shoved his arm away.

"Whatever, George." He said as he slammed his fist on the door again.

"And what did Angelina give you?" George asked as he started kicking the bottom of the door and making it shake.

"New dragon-skin gloves." Fred replied.

"What?" George asked in surprise. "New dragon-skin gloves! Those are wicked expensive!"

Fred was silent. "Really?"

"Yeah! Those are bloody-…" he used his fingers to count as he muttered numbers, and then he just shook his head. "They're a lot!"

Fred banged his fist on the door again and replied, "Why would Angelina buy me something so expensive?"

Just then, the door swung open revealing a tousle haired and slightly pissed Percy. He fixed his horn rim glasses atop his nose and scowled.

"What do you two want?" He snapped.

"It's Christmas morning, Perce!" George said.

"You need to spend time," Fred began.

"With family!" George finished for him.

"No." Percy said lamely as he began to close the door.

Fred shoved his way through and fell on Percy's bed, ruffling up the neatly fixed sheets. "Ah-ah-ah," Fred clicked his tongue, "what would mum say if she heard you talking like that?"

George pushed past Percy and made his way into the room as well, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom and pushing back his now- blue, hair. "Not wanting to spend time with your own family…" George said shaking his head, "how sad."

"Get out of here, you two." Percy said with his arms folded.

"Now, now, Percy." Fred said waggling a finger at him.

George made his way to the stack of presents beside Percy's bed. He opened the one labelled 'from mom' and pulled out the green sweater with the large letter 'P' on the front in gold. He threw it across the room to Fred, who made an excellent catch.

"We know how much you love Christmas, inside." George commented as Fred snuck up behind Percy.

With a swift movement George grabbed Percy's arms and Fred shoved the sweater over his older brother's head. They shoved his arms through the holes of the sweater and stepped back, marvelling at their work.

Percy scowled as he made to tug the sweater off.

"Nope," Fred said, shoving his arms away from the sweater. "Today you're going to spend the day with us!"

Percy made some sort of a disappointed noise as he was ushered out the door and down the stairs, the twins by his side singing Christmas carols to the tune of a funeral march.

………………………………

Something was tugging at the box in Alicia's hand. The box fell to the ground with a clunk, rolling under the bed. Alicia's eyes warily blinked open and she looked at the cat, nudging her face.

"Ugh, Charm…" She muttered, rolling over.

After about five minutes of being persistent, Alicia's hand shot out to pet the cat. It purred and curled up between her arm and chest.

"Miss Spinnet?"

Alicia sat up in bed.

"Your mother will see you now. Its Christmas morning, miss," said a maid.

"Right…" Alicia nodded and got up to get changed. She heard the door close and she looked at the cat, sitting and staring at her. "So what should I wear?"

There was no answer from Charm, so Alicia walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a baggy sweater. Running down the stairs with her cat on her heels, she halted to a stop at the large oak doors. She pushed them open and walked in calmly.

"Hello mother," she said. Even the sight of a thousand presents in front of her, didn't fill the hole in her heart.

……………………………

"LEE!"

"Oh god…" Fred muttered as his hands flew up to his ears.

Lee turned to see Carrie Apples heading towards him. They both hadn't been able to see each other that other night, because of a long essay from Snape.

"Hey, Carrie." Lee stood to greet her.

Carrie smiled as she stood beside him. "Hello, Fred, Angelina," she said as she looked down to Fred and Angelina who were sitting across from each other at the table. Angelina gave a small wave and Fred nodded before lifting the glass of pumpkin juice to his lips.

"Can I talk to you somewhere else?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

Lee's back stiffened and he gulped before he nodded.

"Okay, is now good?"

"Yeah."

"Nice seeing you two," Carrie said to Fred and Angelina, before dragging Lee away.

Fred raised one eyebrow at the retreating backs of Lee and Carrie. He shook his head and looked to his plate, wondering where George and Percy were. George had chased after Percy when he made to run away.

"I think they look good together, don't you?" Angelina asked.

"No." Fred replied bluntly. "But as long as they're happy."

Angelina allowed her jaw to drop. "What's so bad about them?"

"She's not down to earth. She's preppy and disgusted easily. Lee is the kind of guy who enjoys a good laugh, lots of jokes, and if there is mud in his way he doesn't mind rolling it. Carrie can't handle that kind of thing," Fred replied.

Angelina scoffed. "And who are you to know what she can or can not handle?"

"Have you SEEN her?" Fred asked, his hands flying up in defence as he pointed towards the doorway in which they left. It was his turn for his jaw to drop. "She's pathetic!"

"I have a different idea of what I think is pathetic, Fred Weasley. And it contains a freckled twin with red hair and a bad attitude!" She said, standing up. "And no, I don't mean George."

"I don't believe you! Parading around here like you know everything… you don't! I think I know what's best for Lee! I know a lot more about that than you do!" Fred said, standing up as well. He towered over her and frowned.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" Angelina screamed as she pushed him away from her.

He stumbled back slightly and was aware that some people were looking at them from around the Great Hall. A lot of people chose to ignore it, for their spats happened regularly and they were not to be bothered anymore- however some people hung onto the spats like a soap opera.

"Me? I think you are mistaken, Angelina! You're such a-…" Fred trailed off.

"A what, Fred? SAY IT! OR ARE YOU TOO SCARED?" Angelina said, her face flushed with red.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH, ANGELINA!" Fred yelled.

There was silence. A clink of forks and Professor Flitwick who was on patrol gave a little squeak as he fell of the books on his chair. There were a couple gasps, and a few grunts, but Fred chose to ignore it. He was too intent on looking at Angelina, watching her face screw up in anger, tears filling her eyes. He was sure he hurt her, and seeing that, hurt him too.

"I can't believe you, Fred…" She said in such a low whisper, it would be almost impossible to hear if the Great Hall wasn't so silent. With a glare and a small tear out of her eye, she turned and ran from the great hall. The only sound was the click of her shoes and the slamming of the large oak doors.

………………………

"So, Lee…" Carrie moved quickly around a puddle and sat on a rock, crossing her legs and poising her pink high heel into the air. She smoothed down her shiny pink skirt and tossed her hair.

"Yeah?" Lee asked as he looked at her. She was so beautiful, sitting by the calm lake.

"You like me, don't you?" She asked. Her cheeks flushed with a soft pink and she lifted her perfect hand to her lips, giggling slightly.

Lee's mouth dropped and he couldn't speak. His back straightened and he couldn't move. He took a deep breath and tried to answer, "I-… I-… I…"

"Its okay." She said, "I like you too."

Lee's mouth closed and he swallowed deeply as he watched Carrie rise from the rock she sat on. She walked up to his side and grasped his arm, standing on the tip of her feet to kiss his cheek.

"You can be my partner in Transfiguration for that project. I'll meet you in the library tomorrow. We can get an early start," she whispered, and with that she was off.

Lee stood there staring out over the lake, colour rising in his cheeks.

………………………

Alicia sat in her room thinking about the day's events. She felt like there was something important that she was forgetting… something she couldn't quite place. It was pathetic, really, to be sitting there and knowing that she was forgetting something. She clicked her tongue and moved the sheets around on her bed.

She thought about how she had sat with her mother for a few hours, pretending to be enjoying a classy Christmas she always had. She had read in books about the children who would rush out of their rooms, bright in early on Christmas morning. They would still be wearing what they had slept in, their hair a mess, but smiles on their faces, as they got something they had always longed to have.

It seemed useless wishing for something like that. Everyone knew that the things you read in picture books were never real. But she knew that somewhere in the world, there was a child who was having that picture book Christmas.

She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, folding her arms so that she could rest her chin atop them. Then she looked straight ahead of her, watching her cat play with a piece of string from the curtains.

"Charm," she cooed, clicking her fingers.

The cat raised its ears and pranced over to her, jumping on the bed and pouncing on the folds in her shirt. She laughed as she turned over and scratched it behind the ears. Then she picked Charm up and held him in her arms for a while.

He jumped off of her lap and off of the bed, scooting quickly under the bed and poking a small coloured paw out from beneath it.

Alicia rolled her eyes and moved to the edge of the bed, placing her hands on the side and flipping herself upside down to look underneath the mattress. Her wavy auburn hair fell around her and she pushed strands away, looking at the two bright green eyes that stared back at her.

She smiled slightly and then looked to her left. A small box sat there, rolled on its side. Her hand shot out and she grabbed it, remembering what it was. She pushed herself onto the bed and scrambled to her pillow, leaning her back against the wood headboard.

"George's present." She whispered. "Its what I had forgotten…"

Her hand shot forward to the ribbon and she tugged at its edges. She watched as the shiny red string fell apart and she slowly moved her fingers along it. She looked the box over and found where a piece of the wrapping was coming loose. It only took a nudge of her finger to peel it away and with one movement, she popped the top of the box open.

…………………………

"Angelina, wait!" Fred chased after her retreating back and he watched her cloak fly past the wall. As he turned the corner, he realized she was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, he walked down the hall slowly, peering through any of the open classroom doors.

"Mister Weasley."

Fred's head snapped up and he turned to face a sneering man, towering over him. His greasy black hair fell down and Fred moved back to dodge it.

"What are you doing wandering around on a day like this?" He croaked, brushing the tip of his long pointed nose with a finger. He sniffed and continued, "Lost, are we?"

"No," Fred replied, "I'm not lost, thanks."

Snape allowed himself a toothy grin. "Filch told me that someone set some dung bombs off in the corridors earlier… it would be a shame for you to miss Christmas dinner, wouldn't it?"

Fred gulped. _George_, he thought. "It wasn't me, I have no idea what your talking about," he answered as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"How am I to believe that, when it is you and your twin that run around the corridors making havoc?" Snape snapped, anger reaching his tone.

Fred slyly grinned, "it wasn't me professor, and whoever it was is probably long gone by now. Now if you would only let me pass…" Fred made a move to pass by him but Snape reached out a pale bony hand and grasped his wrist tightly. Fred winced.

"Where do you think your going, you ignorant little-…"

"To find me." A voice called across the hall.

Snape's head cracked as he swung to look at the person who had spoke. Fred found that the corners of his lips were beginning to curve into a smile as he stared at Angelina. She stood in the hall, her fists clenched and at her sides, a straight look on her face. Her coco-coloured skin was radiant in the dim lighting, the grey walls high above her.

Fred thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful at that moment.

"Miss Johnson?" Snape's voice was now low rather than harsh and high.

"Yes, I told him to come meet me here. We were to head to Transfiguration… I needed help with a project, and Fred seemed to be grasping the concept," she answered sweetly. She gave a small smile and continued, "I hope that's not a problem?"

"No, its not." Snape said reluctantly.

Angelina smiled. "Good, I wouldn't want to be doing anything wrong… but I'm sure as a teacher you know how hard those Christmas holiday projects can be."

Snape's brow furrowed and he turned to Fred. He moved his arm up, pulling Fred's with it as he still had a death grip on Fred's wrist. "If I find out it was you who let off the dung bombs, _Weasley_," he sneered in a rough whisper, "then there might be a little bit of trouble."

Fred smirked slightly as sparks flew in his eyes. He gave Snape a smug expression and slowly backed up as he let go of his wrist, pushing his arm back to him.

"Good to see you, Snape." Angelina called at his retreating back.

Fred turned to look at her. Her cheeks were slightly red and flushed; her eyes had the slightest twinkle in them. She then looked at Fred and her expression turned cold.

"Thanks for that," Fred said as he moved his extra-large robes out of the way to inspect his wrist, which was now growing slightly purple.

Angelina rolled his eyes, "you certainly didn't deserve it."

He gulped and watched her turn on her heel. He listened to her shoes click away slowly, and he ran to catch up with her. He caught up easily, her legs being shorter than his. He allowed them to walk in silence for a bit, her pace still quick and her face still straight.

"So why did you do it, if I didn't deserve it?" He asked.

Angelina sighed, "Unlike you, Fred, I have feelings. I heard Snape giving you the third degree in the hall… I was in the Transfiguration classroom, cry-… sitting there," she gave a small cough, "and I thought you would like some help. Besides, I don't like Snape much."

Fred looked down, "I don't think anybody does."

Angelina stopped by a suit of armour in the empty corridor. "So what- why did you follow me?"

Fred looked down and concentrated on the floor.

"To apologize?" She asked.

"Maybe," he said softly.

Angelina rolled her eyes and stomped her foot slightly. "I should have known not to expect an apology from Fred Weasley… you're the guy who doesn't _need_ to apologize, ever!" She said.

Fred watched her turn and begin to walk away when he shouted out, "Wait!" His hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

Angelina didn't turn around. She only stood there and looked at him from the corner of her eye. She then closed her eyes, waiting for him to say something. She concentrated on his grip, soft but tense like he was doing something unbearably hard.

"You- you know this isn't easy for me," he said breathlessly, "but I am- well… you know."

"What? Sorry?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Yeah."

"You should be."

He grinned slightly and let go of her arm when he realized she wasn't going anywhere. He then looked to his left at the armour and got a small spark in his eyes. His hands shot into his pockets as he fished around for a moment, bringing out a small yellowing parchment and his wand. He muttered something and tapped the parchment, and then read it quickly. Then with a smirk, he tapped it again, saying, "Mischief managed."

"What was that?" Angelina asked as he shoved the parchment back into his pocket.

"None of your concern," he replied haughtily.

Angelina's jaw dropped. "What do you mean it's none of my concern?"

He smiled and walked to the suit of armour, pulling it back slightly and touching the walls, moving his hands along the cold stone.

"What are you doing? You have officially gone psychotic-…"

Fred grabbed her hand and said, "Shut up and follow me." With that, he grabbed a stone and pulled it back, pulling her in the secret corridor with him. "I've got the Weasley touch."

……………………………

Alicia's hand grasped the object in the box. She pulled it out to examine it closer. A long brown leather chain, rough and worn- looking to be antique, with a small pendant hanging on the end of it. The pendant was mesmerizing and intriguing. She peered closer at it.

It was of a dragon, its head turned to face her, silver and somewhat rusted. She rubbed it softly and uncovered a small clear surface in its stomach, with things that moved inside of it. Looking closer, she realized it looked like the solar system- something like the Milky Way, which she had learned about in muggle science.

She lifted it by the leather string it was upon, letting its spin slowly in the air in front of her. It was old, looking to be second hand, but very beautiful. She moved her hair slightly and moved her arms to the back of her neck, doing up the chain and allowing the necklace to hang from her neck.

There was a knock at her door. "Alicia?"

"Yes?" She called, taking the dragon in her fist and pulling her shirt away from her slightly, tucking it so that it was hidden beneath it.

"Your mother would like to speak with you now." The maids voice called.

"Yes," Alicia answered as she stood from the floor. She brushed her knees off and walked out of the room, the dragon hidden from sight, but still with her.

……………………………

"Where are we going?" Angelina asked as Fred pulled her along.

"Just a small detour- I want to show you something," he replied.

Angelina's face showed sheer panic. "Not a Fred Weasley detour!"

"Calm down," Fred answered as they reached a wall of brick that he slowly pushed aside, "its nothing terribly horrible I don't think."

"Ah, but your brain does not work as well as others." She commented as he pulled her through the opening.

She looked around to see that she was standing outside. Fred tugged her along till they reached a shed. He then knelt down and lifted a rock beside it, grabbing a ring of keys. Pulling them out from under the stone, he opened the door and walked inside.

When he returned to her, he was holding a red ball and two brooms.

"Ever played Quidditch before, Angelina?" He asked.

"Is that a Quaffel? And the school brooms?" She asked.

Fred nodded.

"I've never ridden before…" She said quietly.

"George and I used to take out my older brothers brooms at night… I'm an excellent rider," Fred said as he puffed out his chest, "allow me to teach you?"

Angelina bit her lip and then nodded. "Okay," she said, "do your worst."

After a few minutes, Angelina was hovering slightly above the ground, Fred's hands at the front of her stomach and the small of her back, supporting her.

"You've got it!" He said to her as she gripped the top of the broom and urged it forward.

"I can't believe it!" She said through laughter. Her eyes met Fred's as she whispered, "I'm flying…"

………………………………

"I can't believe you set that dung bomb off in the halls!" Percy said as George ushered him into the common room.

George slapped his hands over his ears, tugging at his fiery red hair with annoyance, "I can't believe your STILL going on about it!" He complained as he flopped down on the Gryffindor couch beside Fred.

"I knew it was you," Fred commented.

"I might as well just report you to McGonagall and let her deal with you!" Percy huffed.

"Oh, shove it Perce!" Fred snapped as he grabbed his older brothers arm and yanked him down onto the couch beside him.

"Unhand me," Percy sniffed as he straightened his curly hair. He pulled at his horn-rimmed glasses and scribbled something down into his notebook. "You can be sure that mum is to hear of this," he said.

"Awww," George leaned over and grabbed hold of Percy's cheek, pinching it and yanking it, "Perfect Percy."

Percy's hand moved up quickly to slap George's away. "I wont tolerate this behaviour any longer."

"Gosh, I wish there was something we could do about that," Fred said.

"But there isn't." George replied.

"Too bad," said Fred.

"You're stuck with us." Finished George.

Percy shook his head, "with this note of outrage to mum, you're bound to be taken out of here!" He held up his notebook, his neat handwriting filling up every line of the paper.

Fred leaned forward, "Dear mum…" he read.

Percy pulled it away before he could grab it.

"I am sorry to say, that I, perfect Percy, have a problem." George said as he thought of what the note could say.

"I seem to be too gay to function," Fred said as he smirked.

"Please, send help!" George made for a dramatic scene as he slapped his hand on his forehead.

"I can't stand it any longer! Please, send a woman!" Fred gasped.

"Love from, Perfect Percy." They said in unison.

Angelina walked down the stairs and stared at the twins with an odd expression. She shrugged and sat down on the couch across from them and Percy.

"I don't know what you're talking about- neither of you have girls either." Percy commented.

Fred jumped up and landed on Angelina's lap, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Nonsense, I have Angelina!"

Angelina made a disgusted face and pushed him off of her, listening to him land on the ground with a large thump. "You wish," she scoffed.

Percy stood up from the couch, "I'm off to mail this."

"No way in hell, you are!" George snapped as he lunched to grab the notebook from Percy. He only was capable of flailing his arms in the air before he fell face first into the couch.

Percy raised his eyebrows and began to walk away, when Lee Jordan walked through the fat lady portrait. Lee looked up at Percy and then down at the notebook.

"What's this, then?" He asked.

"Nothing-..." Percy began, but it was too late. The curious Lee Jordan had snatched it from his grasp.

He opened it up and fell onto the couch with ease, landing on George's back. His dreadlocks lazily fell into his face as he read. "Hmmm…" He muttered as he stroked his chin.

"Geroff Flee!" George mumbled as his face was pushed into the cushions of the couch. George turned slightly and made Lee slide so that he was standing once again.

"What did you say, George?" Lee asked.

"I said, get off, Lee," George said as he pouted. He stood up and grabbed the notebook from his friend. "Now this notebook is for our eyes only."

"What are you going to do with that?" Percy said in a panic.

Fred snickered as he stood up beside his twin. "Take it away, George!"

George smiled as he yawned and flicked his wrist. It spun straight into the Gryffindor fireplace where it was burned into ash.

Fred and George both gasped at the same time.

"Oh no George,"

"I didn't do it… did I Fred?"

"You've dropped it!"

"Into the fire too…"

"Damn shame."

The twins smiled at each other and turned to give Percy innocent expressions.

"Sorry," George said.

"He really is," agreed Fred.

Percy gritted his teeth as he stared at the two boys in front of him. "Don't think you wont get what you two deserve!" He snapped.

Fred shrugged to George. "Looks like we're going to get what we deserve one day, George."

"Hope it comes soon, we need to be whipped into shape. I want to be a Perfect Percy!" George replied.

Percy growled and stomped up the stairs as the twins fell onto the couch beside Lee. There was a silence in the common room until Fred, Lee, George and Angelina burst into side-aching laughter.

……………………

…………………………

………………………………

…………………………

……………………

There! I finally have the ball rolling once again! It took a lot of work, but I think it's been the best chapter I've written in a while. I hopped back on the train and I am now greeting inspiration again with open arms! Speaking of trains, Alicia's train ride home is next chapter! And more excitement- it's all planned out…

-Kit


	18. Identity

Twice Over 

Wow! I want to thank all of you for sticking with me! This chapter should be quite interesting… I think some of you guys are catching on to a bit of the plot line. You are all very smart- I must learn to be sneakier.

Disclaimer- I know how we all love writing these little things! They surely are so much fun to read too… NOT. I don't own Harry Potter, so don't go around flailing your arms and thinking I'm J.K. Rowling. Cause I'm not.

…………………………………

Chapter 18- Identity

Alicia walked down the stairs, her small bag on her back and her cat in her arms. She stopped at the front door beside the Butler and waited for her mother. After fifteen minutes, her mother still hadn't arrived. She rolled her eyes and looked at the clock- her mother was probably planning to let the Hogwarts Express leave without her purposely.

Just then, Miss Spinnet turned the corner and walked down the elaborate staircase. She reached the bottom and looked at her daughter from left to right, the corner of her lips twitching.

"Hello mother, I have to leave now," Alicia said as she held out a hand.

Her mother coughed slightly and nodded. "Take her bag to the car," she ordered the butler.

He did as he was told.

"I don't want you going back to that school, Alicia! It is no place for a young woman such as you! You have proved to me that one day you will make an excellent business woman for the fashion industry, and a-…" she lowered her voice and looked around for maids that could be listening in, "a _wizarding_ school is no place to get the education for that!" She shuddered.

"Mom I don't want-…"

"Enough of that! You should stay here other than some wretched place where aliens walk about and do black magic. Something like that should have never been invented… its terrible, just the thought of it!" Her mother said sternly.

Alicia clenched her fists slightly. Charm jumped out of her arms and ran out the door as thoughts raced through Alicia's mind. She was a wizard- her friends were wizards. They were not 'aliens' and she was not doing 'black magic', or so her mother had said.

"Look," Alicia said with anger in her voice, "they aren't aliens and we are not doing black magic. The place is like my home, and I am not going to work in the fashion industry one day so get that out of your head!" She turned and walked towards the door, but then stopped quickly to look at her mother who wore a shocked expression. "Oh, and if you would like to contact me, send an owl from one of the posts around here… we don't get them hand delivered at Hogwarts."

Alicia didn't quite remember what happened afterwards, all she knew was that she was sitting in the limo, Charm comfortably on her lap and the trees whisking by the window.

…………………………

George rubbed his eyes as the sunlight entered his room. He stretched and pushed around his already messy red hair with his hands. As he sat up in bed, he realized Fred was fast asleep but that Lee had left. Making his way down the stairs, he looked at his gold wristwatch. It was quite early in the morning, he expected Angelina to be sitting in the common room.

He was right.

Angelina sat with her legs crossed on one of the many couches surrounding the fireplace. The ashes were still simmering, letting off a light steam that evaporated into the morning air.

"Hey," she said without even looking up, "I didn't expect you up so early."

George shrugged as he sat down beside her, "yeah, well, neither did I."

"I don't know what is with you boys," she commented.

George looked over to her. "Hmm?"

"Well, you usually sleep a perfectly good morning away. But Lee was up real early rushing off somewhere and acting weird-…"

"Lee was acting strange?" George asked.

Angelina shrugged, "yeah. I decided not to put too much energy into finding out what that was all about… I know how you and your boy's are…"

George bit his lip on the inside of his mouth. He looked over to the painting on the wall; the beautiful woman in the large grey and white dress had now left her elegant painting. Instead, she was over by the jester, smashing him on the head with the small baton he carried, her mouth moving wildly in silent curses.

"Hey…" George mouthed, but nothing quite came out. He cleared his throat and looked to Angelina who was watching him, "um… that painting reminded me of something," he said pointing to it.

"The woman whacking weirdly dressed guy over the head?" She asked with a smirk.

He nodded, "yeah…" He gave a wide smile that Angelina took to be nothing, when he replied with certainty, "Alicia's coming back today."

…………………………

Alicia couldn't say that she hadn't realized how much she missed Hogwarts. She was actually thinking about Hogwarts almost every second of the day, and now that she was on the train, her stomach was churning with a burning excitement.

"Hogwarts, here I come," she whispered to herself. The faces of her friends swam through her face, and the faces of her teachers who had become like parent figures to her passed by quickly as well. She closed her eyes and imagined herself, standing in the wide corridor of Hogwarts.

_She could see herself now. She was a standing, arms by her side and her fingers spread out as she looked up across the large grey stone's that formed the walls of the hall. Water was slowly sliding down the walls, the silent trickle of the drops hitting the floor all around her. Someone was standing in front of her._

It wasn't Angelina, nor Lee or Fred. No, this stranger was no stranger at all. It was George Weasley. She could tell by his stance, the facial features he wore, and the small things she could notice about him. She didn't smile; his presence didn't feel at all right at the moment.

_ He took a step forward and Alicia heard the slosh of his shoes going through the water on the floor. She hadn't noticed how the water filled the hall so much as for it to reach past her ankles._

_ Then there was a scream. It wasn't shear or piercing, and it wasn't low or forbidding. It was muffled and strained, hard to hear and its sound rung slightly against the walls with a throaty echo._

_ "George…?" She asked with uncertainty. _

_ He took another step forward and gripped his stomach. His mouth opened slightly with a soundless plead for help. He was kneeling over, his knees slowly falling deeper and deeper into the water. His eyes closed and a look of pain crossed his face._

_ Alicia almost screamed as her arm shot out to help him. She was too far away; he wasn't reaching back for her. She went to call his name but found that she couldn't. He wouldn't have been able to hear her anyways. The current by her feet seemed to be pushing her farther from him than before._

_ She watched as he fell over slowly, disappearing between the depths of the water. She shook her head and began to run towards him, the water preventing her from picking up speed. She slowly waded towards him when she realized she no longer stood in water… she was now standing in a pool of blood._

_ The scream was now capable of escaping her lips and it shattered her own ears. She didn't care. With a quick dive, she had moved about beneath the blood without the aid of eyesight. Her hands frantically moved around her, until she felt his wrist._

_ Not delaying for a moment, she moved forward and gripped him beneath his arms. With a sudden tug, she lifted herself out of the water, and with difficulty, the weight of his body followed._

_ She pushed her hands across her eyes, wiping the blood away from her face before opening her eyes to look at him…_

_ White faced and rotting, he didn't stare back at her. His eyes were closed, mouth gaping, clothing hanging on by a couple threads. His cheeks were now hollowed and it looked as though the sockets of his eyes were hollowing too._

_ She screamed at the sight._

_ Her screams must have scared the creatures inside of him, for at his stomach there was a large hole and piles of white, small, maggots fell out and crawled along his corpse towards her hands. She had no choice but to drop him. He then floated back down to the bottom of the blood soaked corridor._

Alicia tried to back away, millions of maggots surrounded her, floating on the top of the water, drowning and trying to grasp her flesh for safety. As tears escaped her eyes, she shivered and let out another frantic scream.

……………

"Lee!" George called after his friend. He rushed to the boys' side, grasping his forearm to slow him down. "Lee, what are you doing?"

Lee didn't answer. Instead, he stood there staring off into an open space, his dreadlocks falling into his face.

"Lee," George said as he stared at his friend, "why are you ignoring me? Talk to me!"

"Can't."

"Well you just did," George smirked.

WHACK.

George fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" George asked, a large gaping cut across his forehead, just above his right eyebrow.

Lee stared and rubbed his fist, his large gold ring gleaming in the light of the hall. He moved it on his finger so that the red gem was in the centre once again, and he let a small smile spread across his lips.

George couldn't say anything at all. His friend had just _punched_ him, and now he was laughing at him.

Lee didn't stick around to allow George to open his mouth. He looked around him to see if there were any onlookers, and then he sprinted down the hall and out of sight.

George got up, mouth gaping. There was a large stinging in his head, and he lifted his hand to lightly graze his fingertips overtop of the cut. He put his hand down to look at it, large drops of blood clinging to his hand.

He wiped them on the bottom of his shirt.

"Whatever that was, it was weird," he said to himself. "And I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

………………

"And he just punched you? Just like that?" Asked Fred.

George nodded and Angelina didn't say anything at all.

"Then what happened," Fred inquired, his mind racing. This wasn't like Lee at all. Lee was usually a softhearted and levelheaded kind of a guy. Hilarious and kind, Lee was the one who always held the twins back from beating up other people that were bothersome.

"Well, he just looked at me, rubbed his wrist, adjusted his ruby gold ring and left," he replied. There was a silence as his two friends took it all in, and then he added, "but he didn't leave before smiling at me… like he was laughing at me…"

Angelina shook her head. "Adjusted his ruby ring?"

"Yeah," George said, "but he was almost laughing in my face!" He moved his hand to his cut again and cringed, "Ow, damn…"

Fred shrugged and leaned back in the chair he was sitting on, looking around the common room for any sign of their friend. Lee was nowhere to be seen.

"He adjusted his gold ring…" Angelina said to no one in particular. A long silence followed before she said again, "his red ring."

"YES, Angelina. He adjusted his ring, okay? Didn't think it was that big a deal!" George said getting slightly angry.

"It is a big deal!" Angelina said, standing up. "If you didn't notice, Lee only wears one silver ring on his right hand, on his second-last finger! He doesn't like jewellery much, he only wears that and a silver chain necklace."

"I'm glad you took in the scenery of Lee," Fred said suddenly, with attitude in his tone. "You must watch him all day to find out these sorts of things," he replied crossing his arms.

"Oh, shut it Fred!" She snapped as she looked to him before continuing, "I only know this because it's what Lee told me one day when I had asked him about his ring… I thought it was nice. It was thick and silver and looked wonderful with his skin tone."

"Everything looks wonderful with his skin tone," Fred mocked.

George gave his brother a confused look and then turned back to look at Angelina, who hadn't seemed to notice Fred had spoken at all. Instead she was deep in thought.

"He had said that it was annoying at first but he got used to it. He didn't like rings much at all," she spoke as her eyebrows furrowed, "and the only reason he wore it was because it was of importance to his family… I think it was his father."

"Okay, so what?" George asked.

"So it wasn't gold, it didn't have a red ruby on it, and he had no ring on his right hand! He's right handed, so he would have punched with his right hand. And knowing Lee, he wouldn't just go and buy some god-awful ring that didn't match him, and wear it around even though it annoyed him!"

She looked at the faces of the twins. Both wore different expressions across their face; Fred seemed annoyed and angry and George has his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, Angelina… it all makes sense, Lee shouldn't have the ring, but he did… okay?"

Angelina frowned, "you're not getting it! THAT WASN'T LEE."

………………………

"Alicia!"

Alicia's eyes shot open and she looked into the eyes of Joe Hardyment. She blinked several times and shook her head, leaning forward and putting her elbows atop her knees. She then put her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Joe," she said as she looked up at him, "I was thinking about stuff and I must have passed out."

He smiled and stood up, his arms open wide. "No problem, Alicia Spinnet," he replied with a coy smile, "do I get a hug?"

Alicia smiled and stood; moving into his arms and feeling him wrap himself around her. He held her for a small while until he released her and sat down on the seat across from hers.

"You kind of scared me there, you know," he said as he leaned back and crossed his heels.

Alicia was now sitting, pushing her hand through her hair. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and looked lazily out of the compartment window. "I came to sit with you," he said as he watched the tops of students heads go by, "and you were asleep. I figured you wouldn't mind if I just set myself up in here, but by the time I had put my luggage up overtop of the seat, you started screaming."

"I started to what?"

"Scream. You were screaming, Alicia. I was worried so I went over to you. That's when you grabbed my wrist, pushed me away and woke up. I think you might have been having a dream," he said looking back to her. "Do you remember anything?"

"No," she answered, knowing full well that she was lying. "Nothing that I can recall."

"That's okay," Joe said, "I never remember my dreams either."

She smiled. "What a way to greet you…" she whispered as she looked at her reflection in the windowpane, ignoring the scenery of trees and farmland flying past her, "I cant remember a thing…"

……………………………

Lee stumbled around in the dark until he found a circular object. Pulling it up and pushing against the wall in front of him, he stumbled out into the light. He blinked a few times and looked around, taking in the sights of the corridor.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"Ooo, little black haired boy lost in the cold? Looks to me as though you're about five years old!"

Lee turned to whoever rhymed. In front of him, floated an odd little man with curly shoes and a wide and scary grin across his face.

"The names Peeves!" He said with a little twirl. In his hands he held pieces of the suit of armour beside him. "Heard of me?"

"Oh, I've heard of you!" Lee said as he backed away steadily, still looking at the little man, "George and Fred told me about you…"

"THEN YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!" Peeves screamed as he threw metal pieces at Lee's head.

Lee ducked and his arms flew up to protect his face. He ran blindly down the hall and turned the corner just in time to miss another flying object. As he ran, a pain in his side grew. He didn't stop until he was sure he had gotten away from the poltergeist, and he panted until the pain had subsided.

"Why are you hear, my dear boy?"

Lee looked up into the face of an odd and stringy woman. She had large glasses and a pointed nose, bushy and wild hair and a lot of jewellery. Lee recognized her to be the rarely seen divination teacher. He couldn't recall her name.

"Um…" Lee closed his eyes and thought back to what had happened before. He remembered waking up in the darkness, but before that… oh yes… "Um, I got lost."

She smiled. "Well do you know where you are?"

"Not really," Lee said after taking another look around.

"You're by my class of course," she said.

He nodded. "Which way to the Gryffindor common room?"

Her bony hand pointed down the hall.

"Thank you."

Lee ran all the way to the fat lady portrait. Chanting the password, he stumbled through the hole and fell on the couches. There, three glaring faces greeted him.

"I haven't seen you guys all day," Lee panted, "I've got something to tell you…"

"You bet your ass you have something to tell us," Fred said angrily, "what was up with you and George today?"

"Me and George? Today?" Lee asked.

Fred nodded furiously. "You punched him straight in the face, unless you don't remember," he said with sarcasm.

Lee sighed, "oh damn, that's what I have to tell you guys…"

"WAIT!" Angelina said as she jumped from her seat and walked up to Lee. He flinched back slightly as he hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling it up to her. She then dropped it and looked at his other hand. "See?"

Fred looked at his hands, "she's right…"

George frowned. "What happened to the gold ring that conveniently gave me this large gash this morning?"

"What red ring?" Lee asked.

"The one that you swiped me with!"

"I don't have a red ring!"

"You do so! It was on the hand you punched me with!"

"No, wait! You have to listen to me!" Lee put up his hands in defence, "it wasn't me, and I swear it!"

"Who else could it be? The tooth fairy perhaps? Santa Clause? You're old pal, the Easter bunny?" Fred asked.

"No," Lee said grumpily, "the Easter bunny couldn't make it, he was in Florida for holiday."

"Well what's your excuse, Lee?" Asked Angelina as she sat down beside him.

"It was Flint. We kind of ran into each other, the other day. He was in the mood for trouble. I had just finished spending some time with Carrie, when he pushed me against the wall. Told me I was messing with one of the prettiest girls and that he wanted her. Well of course, I was royally pissed off, so I challenged him. He told me to meet him this morning, at eight am, to settle it. I wasn't about to back down," Lee said as he got right into his story.

"So Flint has something to do with all of this? I should have known, he always has something to bug us about," George interrupted.

"Well that's not all," continued Lee, "when I went to the corridor where we were to meet, he wasn't there. Instead, _I_ was there, staring back at _me_! It was so confusing… that's when I realized it was Flint in my body. His clothes were hanging off of him… or me, that is. I asked him what the hell was going on and he told me that he had nicked some Polyjuice Potion off of Snape. It was on one of the shelves he had to clean for detention… trust Snape not to double check everything is there after one of his precious Slytherin students were doing a little extra cleaning up."

"Well, why did Flint want to become you?" Asked Fred.

"To get to you guys, mess up my relationship with Carrie…" He trailed off.

Angelina stood, "aren't you worried about Carrie then?"

"No, there's nothing to worry about that. I hadn't worried because I had just left Carrie to go visit with Professor Sprout. They had some stuff they needed to work out about some assignment for extra credit I think," Lee said. "So I knew he couldn't get to her and that by the time he did, the potion would wear off. I guess he went looking for George to ruin my life in some other way."

George sighed and got up to pat his friend on the back. "Well thank god it wasn't you," he said, "but I have a feeling we haven't heard the last of this."

"No, I have the same feeling." Fred said, "sorry about the third-degree, Lee."

"I would have acted the same way," Lee said checking his watch, "but shouldn't we be greeting a certain someone at the station in about half an hour?"

"Oh, yes!" Angelina said as she grabbed Fred by the hand and pulled him from his chair, "lets go wait for Alicia to arrive back!"

George and Lee nodded and followed a red headed- and red faced, Fred, who was still holding hands with Angelina as she dragged him from the common room.

………………………

Alicia moved her pawn forward one space. She smiled at Joe's next move, "nice," she commented.

He laughed. "I'm improving… I spent Christmas honing my skills."

Now, it was her turn to laugh. "Honing your skills just for a rematch with me?" She joked.

"Yes," he replied.

Alicia looked up to him, but she couldn't catch his eyes. He looked down at the board, preparing for his next move, his black-brown hair falling around him slightly. He didn't look as prim as he did at school at the moment, he was wearing a loose brown sweater, a new pair of jeans, and a wide smile.

"Checkmate."

"What?" Alicia said as she snapped out of her trance, "checkmate?"

"Yes," he said with a smirk.

"Alicia pushed the board aside and smiled at him, "I've had enough of chess for now."

He nodded, "me too." With that, he leaned back in the chair and his eyes settled on her, as he looked her over.

Alicia felt like saying something. She thought over all of the things she could say, but found that none of them really brought on much conversation. The silence was slightly uncomfortable for her. She wondered if he was feeling the same thing as her.

"Your hair looks very beautiful today," he said.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"Your hair- it's beautiful."

"Oh… thank you," Alicia said, she couldn't think of what else to say. _Your hair looks beautiful too?_ For some reason, that just didn't feel right.

"It really is," Joe continued, "it's a wonderful red colour."

"Its auburn," she said.

He smiled. "Yes, and its amazing. It curls in all the right places, and your bangs make you look mature."

"It's wavy and can get really annoying… and I think the bangs make me look childish," she said.

Joe laughed, "You know, this would be so much easier if you would just take the compliments."

She smiled sheepishly and looked down at her shoes.

"You know, I like your eyes too."

She looked up.

"I like it when you look at me."

"Um…" her mouth gaped wordlessly, so she closed it and gave him a smile.

He looked down and felt his eyes on her. He was acting strange, though she didn't even know him well enough to know when he was strange or just being himself. Serving all of these compliments about all of her faults… it was strange, but it made her feel good. She hated her hair, she thought it was repulsive- but he seemed to love it. It made her feel like a goddess.

"You excited about getting back to Hogwarts?"

Alicia almost jumped at the conversation opening. "Oh, yes! I can't wait actually… Hogwarts is like my family. I really love it there… with my friends."

He smiled. "Yeah, me too." He played with his thumbs slightly and then looked up at her again. She had turned her head to look out the window. He leaned to the right to try to catch her eye.

"We're close," she commented.

He nodded, "want me to take down your bags?"

"No. I mean, no thanks. I can do it myself," she said, slightly defensive at first. She gave him a reassuring smile and stood up, pulling her heavy bags from the top shelf and pulling them down to the floor.

Joe did the same to his.

"Ladies first," said Joe as he opened the compartment door.

Alicia smiled, "thanks." She walked through the doorway and began walking towards the exit of the train as it slowed down, entering the station. Joe jogged up to her and walked by her side, his bag in his right hand.

As they walked off the train, Alicia put her bag with Joe's by the pile of other luggage. It was to be taken up to the castle by the house elves.

"It's been nice seeing you again, Alicia," Joe said as he brought her into a hug. "I'll see you around, okay?"

She nodded as he broke the hug. "Yeah, I'll be seeing you," she said.

………………………

Angelina was pacing around the castle doors until she let out a scream, "ALICIA!"

Fred, George and Lee all turned their heads to see Alicia appear out from the crowd of students, looking flushed, but fine otherwise. She looked over to the right and gave her friends a small smile when they met eyes.

That was their signal that it was okay to stampede to her.

All four friends rushed to her side and crowded her with questions. Angelina was the first to shove herself in, to receive a hug. Alicia gracefully accepted. When her friend let go of her, she was almost toppled over from a forceful hug by the impressive Lee Jordan, who lifted her off her feet, spun her around quickly and dropped her from his bone-crushing embrace.

Fred pushed Lee aside with a laugh and messed up Alicia's hair. Then, he hugged her for a moment and then let go, walking back to his place beside Angelina.

George stood uncomfortably over in the corner.

"Thank you for the gift," Alicia said as her friends began to talk amongst themselves.

He nodded and noticed she had given him an odd look for a moment, but then she flashed him a small smile. His eyebrows rose as he watched her smile at him, it was defiantly a first.

In Alicia's mind, she was retracing the steps of her dream. She had noticed she was giving him an odd look when she remembered the horrific parts of it, so she gave him a reassuring smile.

George stuck out his hand.

Alicia gave him a firm handshake as a greeting. He smiled, and it reminded her of the first time she had met him. Sure, he would have looked marvellous shining in all his glory after rescuing her, but it was too cliché and not fair to her. She was no damsel in distress and needed no rescue by some redheaded, tall and freckled young boy.

"How was your Christmas?" He asked as she pulled away from the handshake.

"Horrible," she replied simply, pushing him with her left hand and whisking past him, leaving him to smile after her.

As Angelina ran to meet up with her friend and talk about the holiday without each other, Fred and Lee met up at either side of George.

"So she dropped you just like that?" Asked Fred.

"Huh," George wondered aloud, "what do you mean?"

Lee smirked and the boys soon found themselves following two giggling girls through the halls of Hogwarts.

……………………

…………………………

………………………………

…………………………

……………………

And there you are, another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Here's a little sneak prievew of the next chapter:

More of the mystery behind Alicia's dreams, something strange is drawing her into doing things that seem right… Joe Hardyment can't seem to stop popping up in the most random places, now that Alicia knows him she realizes he hangs around a lot of the same places she does, and what is up with Flint and Lee? Seems they're having a little bit of a quarrel, but when can Flint ever get out of the business that involves the twins and their friends?

All that and more to come, in the next chapter of 'Twice Over'.

Please, read and review!

-Kit


	19. Coming Along For The Ride

**Twice Over**

We're nearing the last couple months of the twins first year, and more problems seem to be happening than anything else! Thanks for all the reviews and I cant wait until you guys get to read this chapter!

Disclaimer- oh no, another I do not own thing… well here we go, I don't own Harry Potter. There! There is your proof!

…………………………

Chapter 19- Coming Along For The Ride

It was a boring potions class. Snape drawled on about something George could care less about, Lee's head was bobbing dangerously close to a burning potion behind him as he attempted to keep himself awake, and Alicia's mind seemed somewhere else.

It wasn't like Alicia to not pay attention in class. But its not like she could help it, she had random things coming into her mind, that weren't allowing her to think of anything else. As soon as she pushed one thing out of her mind, something else would pop back into it, leading her to pause another couple minutes before realizing she was in potions.

"You may start now," Snape suddenly said through clenched teeth, "ten minutes, and the person beside you."

Alicia looked up and saw students pulling things from their bags. She looked to her left and saw George reluctantly pulling out some ingredients. She leaned over to him and whispered, "What are we doing?"

George stared.

"What?"

"Did you just ask what we were doing?"

"Yes," she replied snappishly as she looked at the potions book on George's desk and she pulled hers out as well. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Do you want the real answer?"

She glared.

"Okay, okay. You and I are working on a potion together," he looked at his watch, "to be done and boiling in seven minutes."

She looked around to see everyone stirring large copper cauldrons situated at the side of the class. Lee was having particular trouble with his, for it looked as though the less-than-bright Gryffindor Sarah had decided to throw something in the potion that made it overflow.

Alicia grabbed George by his tie and dragged him toward the cauldron. He jumped over bags in his way, trying desperately to stay on his feet as the short girl in front of him pulled his neck lower to the ground.

"So what are we making?"

"Some sort of sleeping draught… not powerful, but efficient enough," George answered.

Alicia started flipping through the potion book but George drew out his wand and pointed it at the book, and it flipped to the correct page.

Alicia allowed herself to give him another glare. "Lets see… Pixie dust, bark, newt toes…"

George withdrew each ingredient as she spoke.

Alicia popped the cork of one ingredient and smoke flew into her face, knocking her backwards as she coughed and spluttered. George rolled his eyes and grabbed it from her, placing the cork back on top of it.

Alicia ignored this and looked at the clock, "five minutes." Her voice was full of panic.

"I hope you don't mind," George said, "but move over."

Alicia raised an eyebrow as he pushed her away lightly and began adding ingredients quickly, his back turned to her as he hunched over the cauldron and worked as fast as he could.

"Stirring stick," he ordered, holding out his hand.

Alicia's mouth dropped in shock but she obeyed obediently as she placed it in his palm. She had never seen him like this before.

As he stepped back, he gave a triumphant smile as a soft purple mist drifted overtop the cauldron. The heat underneath it was just right, the fire licking at the bottom of the cauldron.

"Wow," Alicia said as she looked from the picture in the book to the potion in front of her.

"Sorry about that, but I had no time to make sure you got it all right," George said as he wandered back to his seat and threw himself down.

"Excuse me?" Alicia asked, her hands immediately finding her hips. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing personal," George said as he raised his hands in defence, "I'm just saying, I made that potion a couple times before… okay, a lot of times before."

Alicia's eyebrows raised, "George, why would you need this potion? Why would you be making a potion outside of school hours?"

He laughed, "Calm down," he then grabbed her hand and pulled her down into her seat. She fell in it with a thump. "It was only for my little brother."

Her jaw dropped.

"Its not as bad as it sounds, trust me. Fred and I just used to use it on him, it would knock him out long enough for us to put him in random places… tops of trees, down the chimney…" George trailed off as he looked at the look on Alicia's face.

"Well then, George, I'm sure you wouldn't think of it as very bad if I knocked you out and used you to dust my chimney out!" Alicia said.

George laughed, "Oh I wouldn't mind," he said winking.

"DISGUSTING!"

He shrugged.

Alicia refused to talk to him for the rest of the class.

……………………………

Lunch went by quickly, as did the rest of the classes, and Angelina found herself sitting in the common room with her friends, playing a game of exploding snap.

"Who won, AGAIN?" Lee jumped from his seat, "come on, who?"

"You did Lee," Alicia said in monotone.

Lee did a victory dance around the room, his dreadlocks shaking about wildly. He was humming some tune he had made up as well, one that Angelina was finding very catchy.

"Damn, I'm hungry," Angelina sighed as she slid lower into her chair.

Fred nodded, "me too."

George nudged him with his elbow.

"What?" Fred looked to his brother.

George dug into his sweater, black and overly large for him, and pulled out a slip of paper from the pocket. He looked to Angelina who was talking to Lee, but when he looked at Alicia, he realized she was staring straight at what he had pulled from his pocket.

He pushed it back into the pocket.

"What was that," she asked immediately.

"Nothing," George replied.

Alicia tilted her head to the side, "must have been something. Or you wouldn't have been talking in such low voices."

"Stick your nose out of it," Fred snapped.

"Gee," she commented, "I was only asking. You don't need to be so protective over it."

Fred huffed.

Alicia looked away to Angelina and Lee, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways," George whispered, "you notice we haven't visited the kitchens yet. Now that we know where it is and how to get it…"

"Good idea," Fred said, "it was exactly what I was thinking."

George stood up, stretching. "We're going tonight then?" He asked, the sleeves of his sweater falling far past his hands as he tried to pull them up again.

Fred nodded, "yeah."

"Well, wherever you two are going, I'm going too," said Lee.

"Us too," Angelina said.

"What?" All three boys and Alicia asked together.

Angelina nodded and glared at Alicia, "we want to go too, don't we?"

"N-…"

Angelina slapped her hand over Alicia's mouth. "I mean, what's the big deal about this mischief making anyways? Don't answer that, we want to figure out for ourselves." She let go of Alicia, "and I don't care if you want to come or not, Ali."

Alicia crossed her arms, "I am defiantly not coming! Never."

……………………………………

Alicia sighed angrily, "are we ready to go yet?" She looked at her watch: twelve o clock exactly.

"Yeah, lets go," Angelina said.

George nodded, "we have to be prepared first," he said shoving a dung-bomb into his pocket.

"Okay," Fred announced, "we're ready."

The twins headed out first, looking around and sneaking around the halls. The girls followed close after, Lee taking up the rear of the group.

George looked around the corner and kept to the shadowed part of the wall, heading down the moving staircases.

"Follow him, girls," Fred said.

"Does he know where he's going?" Asked Angelina.

Fred laughed softly, "of course he does."

"Well where are you and Lee going?" Angelina asked as they started walking in another direction.

"We're going around another way, going to meet up with you guys there." Fred answered.

"What's the point of that?" Angelina asked.

"Lookout," Fred answered again, "now stop asking questions."

Angelina nodded and noticed George was far ahead of them. She almost shrieked at being left behind and nodded to Fred, racing after George. Alicia soon followed her.

After catching up with George and walking silently for about ten minutes, Angelina let out a sigh.

"What?" Asked George as he turned to her.

"I don't see what's so fun about this," she said.

George rolled his eyes, "this trip isn't for fun, its strictly business."

"Business? Where are we going?" Alicia asked.

"You'll see when we get there," George said, "and quite frankly, I don't really care if you find it fun Angelina."

Angelina let her jaw drop, "what's gotten into you?"

George rolled his eyes and continued walking ahead of them.

Alicia leaned over and whispered, "It's his and Fred's… 'Thing'. It's important to him, so he gets kind of uptight about it when you insult it."

"Since when did you know this?"

"Always. Ange, its not something you need to know, its something you know just because," Alicia said with a smile.

"Uh oh," George said aloud.

"Uh oh? What's uh oh?" Angelina asked, her heart beginning to race.

"Flint, would be a major uh oh," replied George.

Alicia raised an eyebrow as she kept to the corner of the wall, George grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "What's Flint doing out here at this time of night?"

George looked around the corner quietly, "what are we doing out at this time of night?"

"Oh," Angelina said. Alicia had nothing to say to that.

"You think he'll miss us?" Angelina asked.

"Nope, he's headed this way," George said.

Just as he finished that sentence, Flint and a couple of his dim-witted cronies turned the corner. They looked over and saw the three of them, standing there, looking relaxed. Well, at least George was as he leaned against the wall and smirked to himself. Alicia was looking down, and Angelina looked near terrified.

"Huh, well-well-well… what do we have here?" Flint sneered.

George took his back off the wall and stepped into the light with ease, "nice night for a stroll, isn't it Flint?"

"What are you doing out here, Weasley?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"We're coming back from detention," Flint said as he waved a white slip of parchment in front of George's face, "we have permission to be out here."

George laughed calmly, as though he had told him something highly amusing. Angelina let out a small squeak of terror, and Alicia said nothing.

"Think its funny, do you?" Flint asked, his face contorted with anger.

"Yeah," George said as he examined a nearby painting, "I do."

Flint rounded on him, his fist moving straight toward George's head.

"George!" Alicia called out with warning.

George ducked just in time; Flints fist smashing straight into a suit of armour. A clash was heard; echoing throughout the halls, metal flying everywhere. George smirked as Flint cursed, holding his aching hand.

"Well," Flint yelled out to his cronies, "get him!"

The four Slytherin's behind Flint lunged toward George, but he easily slipped past him, sliding underneath them along the cold marble ground.

"Ack!" Alicia screamed as one of them grabbed her and twisted her arm.

George ran up behind the boy and elbowed him in the back of the neck. He spluttered and fell foreword, releasing her. Angelina and Alicia didn't need to be told, as they shot down the hall after George, racing away from the group of Slytherin's and the fallen suit of armour.

George reached into his pocket and withdrew his still-empty hand. "Damn, I gave the map to Fred," he said.

As he turned the corner, he saw the fruit painting and sprinted towards it, skidding to a halt in front of it. He tickled the pear and slid into the open hole in the wall. It closed behind him and he looked around, realizing Angelina and Alicia weren't there.

"Where did George go?" Angelina asked in a high voice.

"I don't know!" Alicia said with worry.

Two hands shot out from the wall, one grabbing Alicia's arm, and the other grasping the end of Angelina's robes. They screamed as they were dragged into a hole in the wall.

…………………………………………

"Calm down," George's hands shot over the two struggling girls' mouths. "Shh, its just me."

Angelina was the first to break free, "what the hell do you think you're doing, George?'

"Saving your arse," he replied with certain calmness. He still was holding Alicia close to his chest, his hand overtop her mouth. Her chest was heaving, but she lay on the ground, leaning on his crossed legs, feeling so much safer than before.

Angelina crossed her arms and sat down beside George, her back sliding down the wall.

George chuckled softly.

Alicia pulled George's hand off her mouth.

George continued chuckling, until it turned into a soft laugh.

Angelina looked over at him, her eyebrow raised.

George began to laugh louder, and uncontrollably.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Angelina snapped.

"You were so bloody scared!" He replied as tears of laughter formed into his eyes.

Alicia pursed her lips in attempts to push down laughter as well. Then she turned her head and began laughing almost as hard as George.

The anger moved off Angelina's face and she looked at the two of them with a dropped jaw. "Hey, stop that," she said as a smile pressed on her lips, "stop laughing you two!"

The painting opened and Lee and Fred entered, looking a bit tousle haired and messed up. Fred looked around and looked to Lee who seemed to still be observing three friends, sitting in the middle of a narrow hallway, laughing hysterically.

"They've been cursed," Fred said.

"How? Peeves went after us," Lee remarked.

The three of the friends stopped laughing and looked up to Fred and Lee.

"Thank god you're finally here," George said, "We were getting tired of waiting on you."

Angelina jumped up, "we had a run-in with Flint!" Her voice sounded oddly excited.

"Yeah," Alicia said from the floor, "you should have seen George." She grinned at him, "You were great."

George's face turned as red as his hair, "nah, not really."

"Wow, this is really… great?" Fred said with an air in his voice, "but is anyone else as interested as I am in seeing the kitchens?"

"Is that where we are?" Angelina asked as she looked down the narrow hallway.

"It's where we will end up if we go down this hall," Fred said as he pointed into the darkness.

George got up from the ground and extended a hand to Alicia. She took it. Fred and George moved to the front of the group and Lee squeezed in between Alicia and Angelina, giving them both a playful grin.

"Get out of here, Lee," Angelina laughed as she shoved him lightly foreword.

"What? No love for Lee?" He asked with hurt in his eyes, "you know the best kind of love is 'Lee Love'."

"I don't think we were aware of that," Alicia laughed.

"You laugh now," Lee said in a spooky low voice, "but will you laugh later? When you're all out of 'Lee Love'? Will you laugh _then_?"

The group began descending down a staircase, and as they got lower and lower into the dungeon-like corridor, it seemed to be getting brighter and brighter, and warmer and warmer. As Fred rounded the corner, he yelped as he looked upon one of the ugliest faces he had ever seen.

Black and like leather, the creature had bat-like ears and bulgy blue eyes. It was also almost stark naked, except for a small paper bag it had wrapped around its bottom half.

"What in the hell are you?" Fred asked in a higher voice than usual.

"Don't you mean, whom?" Angelina asked as she bent over to look the little creature in the face, "I'm Angelina, who are you?"

"Nixxie." The creature answered.

"Nixxie is a house-elf," Angelina said to Fred, "you should know that."

"The only house-elves I've ever seen were in books," Fred snapped, "and they don't look like that."

Alicia leaned over to George, "isn't this one of the creatures we were learning about in herbology? Well, it was mentioned…"

George shook his head, "I think so."

"So this is the kitchens," Lee said looking around. There were a lot of house elves moving from one area to the other, looking very busy. Some were stopping to peer at the group, and others were running forward looking like they wanted to help them. There were large tables and pots and counters, and there were many fires with bubbling mixtures cooking overtop of them.

"May we serve you?" One of the elves asked.

George shrugged, "I suppose so… we're all kind of hungry."

No sooner than he had said it, there were plates upon plates being shoved towards them, with food overflowing on the glass platters. There were pastries and large bowls of soup, noodles and meat.

Angelina looked shocked at all of the plates being shoved towards her and she turned to smile at her friend. "Alicia?" She asked as she realized the spot beside her was now empty. "Guys, where's Alicia?"

…………………

………………………

……………………………

………………………

…………………

I didn't get to everything I was hoping to in this chapter, but the next chapter should come soon… hopefully. Sorry for the slow updates, and I heard I am no longer aloud to reply to reviews? What's up with that, it just doesn't seem right. I love you all!

-Kit


End file.
